


The Colour of Your Voice (Rewrite) HIATUS

by WolfetteTheDemon



Series: Soft Klance. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge, But Keith doesn't know, Colourblind Lance, Demiromantic Keith, F/M, Gay Keith, He's still Keith but like clueless about the actual value of money, I'm British so expect the letTER U IN YOUR GODDAMNED WORDS, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is a fanboy, Keith is a spoilt emo child, Keith sometimes refers to his friends as colours, Keith wears crop-tops and mini skirts, Keith wears leather jackets and skinny jeans, Lance likes to dance, Like half text half actual story based shit, Lotor is only there for plot purposes (drama), M/M, My tags are all over the place i'm sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro has a butler, Shiro is rich af, Slight text fic?, Some characters are aged up slightly, Synesthetic Keith, bi lance, oblivious keith, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: (Inspired by work by MarchingSpace on Tumblr. Link to art is here ---> http://marchingspace.tumblr.com/post/152681441685/au-where-keith-has-synesthesia-he-sees-colors[THIS IS A COMPLETE REWRITE OF A PREVIOUS WORK AND I WOULD RATHER YOU WOULD READ THIS ONE INSTEAD OF THE ORIGINAL PIECE OF TRASH]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite of an old work because I was super unhappy with it and couldn't continue it in the direction it was going in.
> 
> So Keith, Shiro, Matt and Allura all live together because Shiro has like a huge house for no goddamned reason. Matt's there because he and Shiro are enganged, Keith is there because he's fucking spoilt and Allura was only meant to be there for a year but she just never moved the fuck out.
> 
> Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Lance all live together in a tiny apartment because they're all broke af.
> 
> Shiro is kinda like a sugar dad to his friends.

Imagine it: Seeing colours everytime someone spoke, different colours for different voices.

Sounds peculiar, right? Well not for some people. Some people can taste music, hear images, and smell colours all due to crossed sensory wires in the brain. This mental condition is called synesthesia and only effects around 4% of people.

And Keith, surprisingly, is a part of that 4%.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"The sun sets on the evil eye, invisible to the Hollywood shrine, always on the hunt for a little more time, just another LA Devotee,"_

Brendon Urie's golden voice rang throughout Keith's room as Keith himself scrolled aimlessly through Tumblr. His dashboard was a mix of fandoms, cryptids, and LGBTQ+ posts, some of which he reblogged, others he only liked. In all honesty? Keith was kinda bored. Shiro, Allura and Pidge were all at work. He supposed he could go and bother Matt but he was kinda freaking out about wedding preperations ("I like the sound of an outdoor wedding," "Um, no. First of all our wedding is in July and I have  _allergies_ , Shiro. Most of our guests might have allergies! Also what if we get mugged? I mean-" "Fine, we'll have an indoor wedding," "You're kidding right?")

Keith had tried to help with the wedding before, but it kinda resulted in Keith being kicked out the room for him 'not being serious about it' - which he totally was! All Keith did was suggest a space themed wedding! He thought it was a good idea since Shiro was an astronomer and Matt taught astrophysics at a college level. And also they kinda met in their shared astrophysics class at college so... Romantic, right?

Keith's thoughts were interuppted as his phone buzzed, causing him to jump a little at the noise. He looked at his phone screen to see a text from Pidge.

 **PidgeonLord:** Can your bike fit two passengers?

Keith sighed at the message. Pidge must've just gotten off at work and needed a ride.

 **KnifeLord:** Like, legally? No.

 **PidgeonLord:** Fuck.

 **KnifeLord:** Why what's up?

 **PidgeonLord:** My friend's being a whiny ass bitch and won't get a cab bc it's 'not his turn to pay'

 **PidgeonLord:** But i stg it is

 **KnifeLord:** I could just give you guys the money for a cab

 **PidgeonLord:** YOU KEEP YOUR GODDAMNED MONEY KEITH WE DON'T NEED IT

 **KnifeLord:** Chill.

 **KnifeLord:** Listen if you're struggling for money i'm here to help

 **KnifeLord:** Just let me pay for the cab Pidge. Fuck it i'll even get you and your roommates pizza.

 **PidgeonLord:** Fuck you you know I can't deny free food.

 **PidgeonLord:** ......Thank you.

 **KnifeLord:** No problem. But like, i'm coming over to because now I want pizza

 **PidgeonLord:** kk

* * *

 

Lance stood outside the giant store, in the tacky uniform, freezing his ass off. He had argued with Pidge for around twenty minutes that he wasn't going to pay for a cab because 1) He is  _sure_ that it isn't his turn to pay and 2) cabs are expensive as fuck when you're more broke than a glowstick. And so that argument had resulted in Pidge contacting someone else to see if they could get a ride which Lance had felt kinda bad for. They shouldn't be wasting their money on them.

"Keith will be here in like, ten minutes," Pidge commented. "Oh and he's gonna buy us pizza,"

Lance blinked for a few seconds. "Why the fuck is he buying pizza?"

Pidge sighed. "Because he's a dick,"

Lance decided to not ask any further questions. Mostly because Pidge's answer had confused him and he honestly didn't want to be confused anymore. Lance felt a small buzz in his back pocket so he picked up his phone to see a message from Hunk on the group chat.

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Are you guys gonna be home soon??

 **TheWholesomeOne:** You got off of work like an hour ago and i'm scared you guys are dead

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Hi if this is Lance and Pidge's kidnappers/murderers can you at least shoot me a message???

 **LovelyLance:** Calm down we ain't dead

 **PidgeonLord** **:** Speak for yourself

 **PidgeonLord:** Btw Hunk no cooking tonite 4 u. My friends buying us pizza

 **SlimShaydy:** You have other friends?

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Shay! I'm dissapointed

 **TheWholesomeOne:** You have other *real* friends?

 **LovelyLance:** roasted

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah, unlike you

 **LovelyLance:** double roasted

 **PidgeonLord:** ttyl, my TRUE friend is here

Lance took his eyes off his phone to watch a cab pull up infront of them. Inside sat the driver and a hot guy. Like, an  _incredibly_ hot guy. His dark hair was kinda long, reminding him of a mullet but the  _good_ kind of mullet (If that even exists). His eyes were either violet or blue; Lance always had trouble telling the differences between those two shades. Lance could probably go on for a straight hour about how soft his skin looked, clear of pimples and zits.

Pidge pulled open the door to the cab so they and Lance could slide in. Luckily, Lance got the seat closest to the window because he was sure that if he say anywhere near Pidge's hot friend that he wouldn't be able to function.

"So how was work?" the guy asked. And honestly? Fuck that voice. It wasn't fucking fair.

"Fuck you,"

"Listen, we've been friends for years so uhh, no thanks," Pidge stopped for a minute.

"Keith shut your fucking mouth,"  _Keith_. The hot guy's name was  _Keith._ Lance felt sorry that such an attractive guy got stuck with such an unattractive name. Lance decided that his voice probably didn't work right now and instead texted Pidge.

 **LovelyLance** :I hate you.

Pidge glaced down at their phone.

 **PidgeonLord:** What did I do this time?

 **LovelyLance:** More like what u didn't do

 **LovelyLance:** Why didn't you tell me your friend was a rlly cute guy?

 **PidgeonLord:** He is?

 **LovelyLance:** ohmyfuck are u blind?????

 **PidegonLord:** No i'm ace.

"Sorry but uh, who are you?" Lance turned his attention from his phone to Keith, who stared expecting an answer.

"This is Lance. He kinda lost his voice today so it's kind of annoying that he's only been texting me all day." Pidge turned to Lance to give a fake glare and a wink. Lance had never platonically loved Pidge more than he did right now.

"Oh uh, I hope you get better soon," Keith said with a small slanted smile. Lance gave a small smile back along with a nod which, when he looks back on it was kind of embarrasing. "So Green, how many people do you live with again?"

As Pidge and Keith casually conversed, Lance look at Keith in confusion. Green? Was that like, some kind of inside joke between them?

 **LovelyLance:** Green?

Lance had sent the message and he even saw Pidge get the notification, but they were too busy speaking to Keith to notice. Lance could only sit back and wonder for the rest of the cab ride.

 **TheWholesomeOne:** What does green mean?

Oh shit he sent it to the groupchat

 **SlimShaydy:** Not a creative colour

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Shay nO!

 **PidgeonLord:** I stg i'm putting this chat on do not disturb

 **LovelyLance:** why'd Keith call you green?

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Who's Keith?

 **PidgeonLord:** *sigh* Keith is my friend and he calls me Green because sometimes he slips up and calls me the colour that my voice is.

 **SlimShaydy:** Colour that your voice is?

 **PidgeonLord:** oh rite yeah

 **PidgeonLord:** I forgot to mention. He might do it to you guys so if he does just ask who he's refering to because sometimes he forgets other people aren't synesthetic like him

 **SlimShaydy:** Oh okay!

 **SlimShaydy:** Now i'm just curious as to what colour I am?

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Most likely sunflower yellow, because just like sunflowers you brighten up my life

 **SlimShaydy:** <3 <3 <3

 **LovelyLance:** You guys are like, actually relationship goals

* * *

 

When the cab finally stopped, Keith noticed Lance practically rushing out of it and into the building. Strange. Keith looked over the apartment block to see it was actually kinda small? How the hell did they fit four people into one apartment?

"You guys don't... Actually live here do you?" Keith asked sincerely.

"Yes Keith, we do," Pidge said flatly. Keith looked at them in horror as they led him into the building.

"But- but it's so small!" They started walking up the stairs.

"We can't all afford mansions like you and Shiro." They stopped on the second floor where Pidge walked over to the door Lance was standing near. They took out their keys and led them inside.

"At this point i'm considering letting you guys move in with me and Shiro," Keith deadpanned.

Keith walked into the tiny apartment which was actually surprisingly clean considering there were four people living here. But it confused Keith due to the fact that the kitchen and living room had fused into one room? And excluding the one he just came through there were only three other doors?

"You must be Keith!" A dark yellow voice called out. Kind of like a dusty gold. There was suddenly a man in Keith's field of vision. "I'm Hunk. It's nice to meet you!" His voice was cheery and deep.

"It's nice to meet you! Pidge has told me about you guys!"

Hunk laughed. "Nice to know Pidge actually has other friends." He smirked slightly.

"Likewise." Pidge elbowed Keith for that.

"Whatever, just get us pizza, Kogane." Pidge huffed as they sat down on their couch.

"About that, you have to let us pay you back for that otherwise i'll feel bad," Hunk said, the faded gold colour almost seeping out his mouth.

"Honestly dude, no biggie." Keith waved him off as he joined Pidge on the couch. "Just tell me your orders and don't worry about the cost,"

Hunk fidgeted slightly. "Um. Shay'll want chicken and bacon, and i'll just have a hawaiian," 

Keith nodded even though he cringed at the thought of buying a pineapple pizza. He took out his phone and opened up google to get a pizza place's website. He started placing the orders online at the best pizza place in town. He got a large hawaiian, a large chicken and bacon, a large mushroom (Pidge's favourite), and a large pepperoni for himself.

"So, what'll Lance want?" Keith asked, looking at Hunk.

"Hang on," Hunk took a deep breath of air. "LANCE WHAT PIZZA DO YOU WANT?"

There was a beat of silence before a shout. "I'M A SLUT FOR SOME MEAT LOVERS!"

Keith froze for a second. He had to be imagining it, right? There was no way that someone's voice was... That colour. There was no way someone could have a voice so  _blue_. It wasn't even a dark blue! It was so bright. He'd never seen a naturally bright voice before. They normally had to have music in the background to make their voice so vibrant! Everyone else's voices were so dark and murky, yet his was bright and... Beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Lance had a beautiful voice. It was the colour of the sky at it's best, it was the colour of the ocean after a storm, it was a colour Keith loved.

"Earth to Keith, hello." Pidge waved their hand infront of Keith's face, snappng him out of the trance he didn't realise he was in. "Did you get that?"

"Uh, oh, yeah. Um," Keith fumbled with his phone for a second before putting in Lance's order and actually placing the order.

"Are you okay Keith?" Pidge asked with a hint of concern. Hunk looked at him nerveously as if there was something wrong.

"His voice..." Keith mumbled. "Pidge, it's-"

"Sup motherfuckers," Lance greeted as he waltzed into the room. Keith stared at him in awe. How the hell was his voice so bright? Why was it specifically  _his_ voice? Lance came over as sat on the floor infront of the table on the side closest to Keith. That's when Lance caught Keith staring. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"I- uh. No. Sorry," Keith apologised as he looked away.

This was gonna be a long night for Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said 'slight text fic'....... That may be a lie.  
> Keith lives in a big house! Do you expect him to just shout everywhere?

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**Freeloader:** Keef where the frick are you Shiro is worrying his ass off

 **KnifeLord:** Sorry, i'm at Pidge's place

 **MHolt:** Why are you there??? Why didn't you tell anyone???

 **KnifeLord:** Well I tried telling you but you said something about cake so I left

 **Shirno:** KEITH OH MY GOD I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY PLS DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN I THOUGHT YOU RAN AWAY I WAS SO WORRYED YOU ACTUAL DICK HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?

 **MHolt:** Babe chill pls

 **Shirno:** MATT I WAS SO WORRIED YOU SEEN ME I COULDN'T FUCKING FUNCTION I THOUGHT MY BABY BROTHER LEFT US AND I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD

 **Freeloader:** Shiro shut the fuck up

 **Freeloader:** but seriously keef like, leave a note next time

 **KnifeLord:** Sorry.

 **MHolt:** Now that that's aside, how is Pidge? I haven't seen them in awhile

 **KnifeLord:** Give me a drum roll

 **Freeloader:** *Unenthusiatic drumroll*

 **KnifeLord:** Thank

 **KnifeLord:** Surprisingly Pidge has +3 friends

 **MHolt:** Well.... yeah

 **KnifeLord:** That aren't made of metal

 **MHolt:** OHMYGODOHMYGOD I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY

 **Shirno:** Pidge has.... Other friends?

 **Shirno:** What kind of alternate universe is this

 **MHolt:** SHIRO I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M GONNA DIE OF HAPPINESS BEFORE THE WEDDING I'M SO SORRY BUT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **MHolt:** PIDGE HAS FRIENDS!!!

 **Freeloader:** Fuckin losers

 **[Freeloader** has logged off **]**

* * *

 

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**LovelyLance:** Hey Pidge, do you have any other friends as hot and pure as Keith because yes please

 **SlimShaydy:** ew

 **LovelyLance:** More like yum

 **PidgeonLord:** pls stop this

 **LovelyLance:** No but like, you guys saw him right? Pls tell me I wasn't the only one getting vibes from him

 **SlimShaydy:** Vibes?

 **LovelyLance:** Y'know like!! Vibes!!

 **SlimShaydy:** ??

 **PidgeonLord:** ....Gay vibes?

 **LovelyLance:** YES!

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh

 **PidgeonLord:** Well yeah he is gay sooo.....

 **LovelyLance:** Yum 

 **SlimShaydy:** stop

 **LovelyLance:** Okay but you guys did see him staring at me like???

 **SlimShaydy:** Yeah, that was kinda weird

 **SlimShaydy:** I mean who wants to stare at you?

 **LovelyLance:** Ouch

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith doesn't like you like that

 **LovelyLance:** how would u know?

 **PidgeonLord:** Because yeh he's gay but... hes also demi so uhhh.

 **PidgeonLord:** don't ask him on a date so soon Lance

 **LovelyLance:** Well then

 **SlimShaydy:** oh no

 **LovelyLance:** I, LANCE MCCLAIN, MAKE IT MY MISSION TO BEFRIEND THE INSANELY HOT KEITH, AND MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH ME

 **PidgeonLord:**... Sure Jan.

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** has added **KnifeLord, LovelyLance, SlimShaydy** and **TheWholesomeone** to  **Bow down to your overlords]**

 **PidgeonLord:** FOR IT IS I, YOUR PIDGEON LORD

 **KnifeLord:** AND IT IS I, YOUR KNIFE LORD

 **PidgeonLord:** TOGETHER, WE SHALL CONQUER THIS SCUM YOU CALL EARTH

 **KnifeLord:** AND SET FREE ALL THAT IS PURE AND RIGHT

 **LovelyLance:** I suddenly regret everything

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed  **LovelyLance** 's username to  **TheFirstOneDead]**

 **TheFirstOneDead:** Wow, rude.

 **PidgeonLord:** In our new world order, anyone who does not bow down is disposed of.

 **KnifeLord:** Anyone who dares to disobey is fed to the pidgeons

 **SlimShaydy:** The pidgeons?

 **KnifeLord:** THE PIDGEONS

 **SlimShaydy:** I don't wanna be eaten by pidgeons, take what u want

 **TheFirstOneDead:** Shay nO!!!

 **SlimShaydy:** I'm sorry Lance, but it's all for the best

 **TheFirstOneDead:** How could u?? ;-;

 **PidgeonLord:** Now is your last chance Lance. Bow down.

 **TheFirstOneDead:** NEVER!

 **TheFirstOneDead:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed  **TheFirstOneDead** 's username to  **Dead]**

 **Dead:** XP

~~~~~~~~~

 **TheWholesomeOne:** 21 one notifications while i'm at work

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Why is Lance dead?

 **Dead:** They fed me to pidgeons

 **TheWholesomeOne:**.........

 **TheWholesomeOne:** You should've bowed down

 **Dead:** NOT YOU TOO HUNK!!!!

 **KnifeLord:** And so our Empire grows...

 **Dead:** How dare u ;-;

 **SlimShaydy:** Lance was a traitor to the new world order

 **Dead:** SHAY!

 **SlimShaydy:** Yet i miss him, sometimes I still hear his voice...

 **KnifeLord:** Are you saying that you mourn the traitor?

 **SlimShaydy:** Of course not. But as he lies in his grave he curses my naefiesfsrjg

 **KnifeLord:** Shay? You okay?

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Lance kinda attacked her

 **KnifeLord:** oh okay

 **SlimShaydy:** THE NEW WORLD ORDER SUCKS

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Lance get off Shay's phone

 **Dead:** I h8 u guys

 **PidgeonLord:** That's not what I remember you saying.....

 **Dead:** I stg I won't be the only one who's dead if you carry on

 **KnifeLord:** Are you threatening your overlords who have  _already_ killed you once?

 **Dead** **:**.....

 **Dead:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

* * *

 

 **[Dead** >  **Freeloader]**

 **Dead:** I need new friends

 **Freeloader:** I'm not even gonna ask

 **Dead:** So like, yesterday me and Pidge were stuck outside work bc neither of us would pay for a cab so they message their friend right?

 **Freeloader:** Here we go.

 **Dead:** Well that Pidge DIDN'T tell me was that their friend was a rlly hot guy?? And I just?? Can't??

 **Freeloader:** Uh huh

 **Dead:** So this guy (who's name is Keith btw) buys us some rlly expensive pizza (Rico's. Cn u believe!?) and he's like super cute and funny and hot

 **Dead:** But Pidge adds him to a group chat and they start doing this 'new world order' thing and they fuckin feed me to pidgeons

 **Dead:** I thought I liked him but I don't know how to feel after this?

 **Freeloader:** Keith??? As in Keith Kogane??

 **Dead:** I think so? U know him?

 **Freeloader:** Bro i'm living in his house

 **Dead:** U DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE LIVING WITH A CUTE GUY?! ALLURA YOU'RE DEAD TO ME

 **Freeloader:** I didn't think he'd be your type!

 **Dead:** You didn't think cute was my type?

 **Freeloader:** I didn't think emo was your type.

 **Dead:** fair

 **Dead:** But like??? He's so hot and cute??? At the same time???

 **Freeloader:** Dude you need to see his brother

 **Dead:**?

 **Freeloader:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **Dead:** I need to join that fucking family

 **Dead:** yum

 **Freeloader:** Same. But like, hes engaged so Keith's the only avalible one

 **Dead:** yum

 **Freeloader:** u need 2 stop

 **Dead:** Allura, u need to invite me round pls

 **Dead:** bc rn i don't believe that you live with Keith

 **Dead:** and i need an excuse to see him

 **Freeloader:** And u don't wanna spend time with your sister from another mother?

 **Freeloader:** i can't believe you'd use me like this.

 **Dead:** I will buy you all the nuggs i can afford. Pls 'Lura? For the sake of my future husband?

 **Freeloader:** .......

 **Freeloader:** Fine. On monday come round after your shift and all the bois will be there

 **Dead:** All?

 **Freeloader:** The other 3 bois. Shiro, Matt and Keith

 **Dead:** X_X

* * *

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**F** **reeloader** **:** Hey is it okay if my friend comes over on monday? He's been kinda stressed lately

 **Shirno:** Sure, have I met him before?

 **Freeloader:** omg dad no u haven't

 **Freeloader:** His names Lance he's rlly nice i swear!

 **Freeloader:** We're probably just gonna wear some facemasks, watch some netflix then just chill

 **MHolt:** Netflix and chill you say???

 **Freeloader:** OMG NO!!!

 **Shirno:** Listen Allura i've told you before that you can have dates in the house as long as you don't do the do where we can see

 **Freeloader:** u guys suck

 **MHolt:** Well i mean....

 **KnifeLord:** Pls we have a child in here

 **MHolt:** Oh yeah.... Sorry Shiro.

 **Shirno:** I hate you guys.

 **Freeloader:** Oh Keef! You can join us if u want! Give these losers time to pick their suits ^.^

 **KnifeLord:** i mean... I'm not opposed as long as you and Lance are okay with it.

 **Freeloader:** Of course we are! u know Lance?

 **KnifeLord:** Yeah, he's actually one of Pidge's friends?

 **MHolt:** Oh shit now we get to see if Keith was lying or not.

 **Shirno:** When has Keith ever lied before?

 **MHolt:** Microwave

 **Freeloader:** Microwave

 **KnifeLord:** Microwave

 **Shirno:** ..... Shit u rite

 **Freeloader:** Language child.

 **Shirno:** f u

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fricking love writing the text fic format i'm so sorry. I promise there will be more story like scenes but... i'm bad.... at writing....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Shadowhunters spoilers but like, not really cause it's revealed in episode one of the show and about 100 pages into the book soooooooooo

**[Freeloader** > **Dead]**

 **Freeloader:** u need 2 see this before u come here

 **Dead:** ??

 **Freeloader:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **Dead:** I AM DECEASED HOLY FUCK ME IN THE ASS BOI I CANNOT HANDEL THIS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO DESEVRVE THIS MMMmmmmMMMM BOI

 **Freeloader:** Cute, right?

 **Dead:** Allura, why did you never tell me that you live with a cute boi who wears mini skirts and crop tops??? because i'm already planning our wedding

 **Freeloader:** I'll only let you marry him if i'm the maid of honor

 **Dead:** ofc

 **Freeloader:** Okay but seriously, if you hurt him in any way then you'll be 'living' up to your username.

 **Dead:** Why would I hurt someone so smol???

* * *

 

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**PidgeonLord:** Lance stop screaming

 **Dead:** BUT I'M GOING OVER TO ALLURA'S PLACE WHICH MEANS KEITH WILL BE THERE AND HOW CAN I NOT SCREAM AT THAT????

 **PidgeonLord:** Lance pls we have neighbors

 **SlimShaydy:** And it sounds like your being murdered

 **Dead:** IM SORRY BUT KEITH ALSO WEARS MINI SKIRTS AND CROP TOPS AND... JUST.... FUCK

 **SlimShaydy:** Lance.exe has stopped working

* * *

 

Lance waited outside his apartment block for about ten minutes untill a limosine pulled up and Allura stepped out of it. Lance stood there for a moment, blinking like if he blinked hard enough the image would dissappear. Allura opened the door politely for Lance as if being in a limo was a normal thing for her. Lance stared at her for a moment dumbfounded because 1) she was wearing a short dress in the middle of march like who does that? And 2) she's picking him up in a fucking limo? Lance stepped over to her.

"Did you steal this?" Lance asked, half joking, as he stepped inside the limo and took a seat. Allura followed him.

"Nah, just decided to pick my friend up in style," Allura chuckled lightly. "Jeffery, my dear, would you take us back to the Shirogane residence please?"

"Of course miss," A old, gritty voice replied. Lance looked over to the drivers seat, which was only visible through a small window, and saw an old man driving them.

"Who is that?" Lance asked.

"Oh, that's Jeffery, Shiro's butler,"

"The dude has a butler?" Lance asked in amazement. "He must be loaded!"

Allura chuckled. "Well, yeah. He owns a mansion dude,"

"What,"

"He inherited a fortune when his parents died, not to mention the fact he's an astromoner and gets paid tons,"

Lance's jaw was agape. Allura had been living in some rich guys house and never bothered in invite Lance around before? Rude.

* * *

 

Lance got out the limo and could only stare at the sight before him. This Shiro guy really was loaded. Infront of Lance stood a huge white mansion with a marble fountain out front. From the looks of it, it seemed the place had three floors. The design was as if someone made the decision to combine modern style houses and victorian style houses and if Lance is honest? The outcome was actually astounding.

"Woah," Lance breathed. Allura looked back and him and smiled.

"Wait till you see the inside." Allura grabbed his hand and dragged him into the place. The walls were still white but the floor was made of a dark oak wood that was too shiny to be real.

Allura kept dragging him untill the reached a rather large room that had a large corner seat couch, a fireplace , a huge ass flat screen TV with Netflix turned on and waiting for them, a basket of beauty products sat on the coffee table, and a cute boy lay on the couch playing some game.

"Keith~ We're back~" Allura said in a sing-song voice. Keith then turned his phone off and his attention to Allura and Lance. When his eyes landed on Lance he gave a small smile that may have made Lance's heart skip a beat.

"Hey," Keith said softly. Fuck that smile, honestly. "I got what you asked for, Pink. I hope it's the right stuff." Keith pointed to the large basket of beauty items sat on the coffee table.

"Bless." Allura joined Keith on the couch and instantly grabbed the remote. Lance decided to slip next to her because if he sat anwhere near Keith he would probably just fucking shut down completely.

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, they all had face masks on and were painting their nails.

"All i'm saying is Alec is way too good for Jace," Allura commented.

"Literally no one is dissagreeing with you!" Keith said.

"The only one on Alec's level is Magnus, cause like, they're perfect for each other." Lance absent-mindedly painted his nails a soft shade of... Blue? Green?

"True, and that wedding scene? Talk about perfect timing!"

"Speaking of timing we should get these face masks off," Allura said frowning. "Keith, would you be a sweetheart and get a bowl of warm water?"

"Sure." Keith got up from the couch. Lance watched the way he moved so elegantly, like a silk ribbon flowing in the wind, the way the crop top clung to his skin fitting his form so perfectly as if it were a part of him. Fuck, Lance is bi.

"So." Allura looked at her freshly painted nails as if searching for anything stuck in the polish. "You really do like Keith, huh?"

"Considering I want to smother that cute ass mother fuck with hugs then yes," Lance said flatly. "But oh mu God Allura, I like everthing about him! The way he's not afraid to speak his mind, how much self-confidence he has, that cute ass smile he wears when he thinks no ones looking at him-"

"Okay stop," Allura laughed.

"But 'Lura! Please, you gotta help me make him fall in love with me!" Lance begged.

"Lance! I can't make people fall in love! I'm not Cupid,"

"Be my wingwoman?" Lance asked. "Please?"

Allura sighed deeply. "You know I can't help myself from meddling in people's lovelives... Fine,"

Lance almost squealed but then Keith walked into the room carrying a large bowl of water and set it down on the table. Lance instantly took a face cloth and dunked in the water and started to scrub off the face mask, Allura and Keith then started to do the same.

* * *

**[The Adults]**

**Freeloader:** So, I got some news

 **MHolt:** Gurl, spill

 **Shirno:** Please let it be good

 **Freeloader:** Depends on your definition of good

 **Shirno:** I stg if this is another microwave incident...

 **Freeloader:** what no

 **Freeloader:** Keefyboy has someone crushing on him ^.^

 **MHolt:** Awwww~

 **Shirno:** Who are they? Do I need to kill someone bc I will

 **Freeloader:** Shiro!

 **Shirno:** What? I just want the best for Keith and if this person can't handle my wrath then they don't deserve Keith

 **Freeloader:** Aw thats... Cute in its own murderous way

 **MHolt:** Isn't he though? :3

 **Freeloader:** ANYWAY! This love sick boi's name is Lance (the one who came over) and he has the most adorable crush on Keef! He couldn't stop staring at him at all today!

 **Shirno:** Is it illegal for me to kill someone for having a crush on my little brother?

 **MHolt:** Pretty sure it's illegal to kill anyone babe.

 **Shirno:** Damn it.

 **Freeloader:** Oh c'mon Shiro. Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love?

 **Shirno:** I'm an old soul, i've never been young

 **MHolt:** Babe~ Give them a chance!

 **Shirno:** Oh yeah sure i'll give this non existant future relationship a chance.

 **Shirno:** NOT GONNA HAPPEN

 **Freeloader:** Boo, you whore.

* * *

 

 **[Freeloader** has added  **MHolt** and  **PidgeonLord** to  **Operation:** **Klance]**

 **Freeloader:** Alright Holts, you in?

 **MHolt:** Shiro's gonna kill me but it'll be worth it.

 **PidgeonLord:** ..... what's a Klance?

 **Freeloader:** Keith and Lance but like, in a relationship

 **PidgeonLord:** Wait so let me get this straight

 **Freeloader:** 'Straight'

 **PidgeonLord:** You want me to mess with my roommate's and my best friend who I've know my whole life's love life without their consent?

 **PidgeonLord:** Bc if so i'm in.

 **MHolt:** That's my sibling

 **Freeloader:** Also Lance gave me his consent to do this so it's chill.

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeet

 **PidgeonLord:** So how do we execute this?

 **Freeloader:** That's... Kinda why I made this gc

 **Freeloader:** I have no idea and you guys are smart....

 **PidgeonLord:** Why didn't you just ask Matt? I mean he's the only one who has a successful relationship rn

 **MHolt:** Just because i'm engaged to Shiro doesn't mean I know how I did it

 **Freeloader:** Shit.

 **PidgeonLord:** WAIT! I KNOW WHO CAN HELP!

 **[PidgeonLord** has added  **SlimShaydy** and  **TheWholesomeOne]**

 **SlimShaydy** : Um... Hi?

 **PidgeonLord:** SHAY! YOU ARE IN A SUCCESSFUL RELATIONSHIP! HOW DID YOU AND HUNK DO IT?

 **SlimShaydy:** Uh, Hunk asked me on a date, I said yes, it was the most awkward date i'd ever been on but like, also the best i've ever been on??? So I just thought 'This one. He's perfect'

 **Freeloader:** Aw that's cute

 **SlimShaydy:** It was... Who are you?

 **Freeloader:** Oh right, I'm Allura, a friend of Lance and Pidge's

 **SlimShaydy:** Nice to meet you! I'm Shay also a friend of Lance and Pidge's. TheWholesomeOne is called Hunk but he's at work rn

 **Freeloader:** Aw, I wanted to meet him ;-; Are you two dating?

 **SlimShaydy:** Two years last month!

 **Freeloader:** aw that's so sweet!

 **MHolt:** Ladies, focus!

 **PidgeonLord:** Shay, we need you and Hunk help us get Klance together.

 **SlimShaydy:** But isn't Keith demi? So he needs to have a deep emotional bond first?

 **PidgeonLord:** Um, yes.

 **SlimShady:** Then shouldn't you let Keith get connected to Lance first? Y'know actual friend stuff first, romance later if Keith will even like Lance that way?

 **PidgeonLord:** .....I hate you when you're right

 **SlimShaydy:** Wow I didn't know you hated me this whole time Pidge.

 **MHolt:** Roasted

 **Freeloader:** Shay's right though... We need to let them get closer first. We'll just have to let Lance pine for awhile

 **PidgeonLord:** Ughhh pining Lance is the worst Lance! he gets 60% more obnoxious than he already is....

 **SlimShaydy:** I know, but it's for the best. Romance is like a fine wine, it gets better with age

 **PidgeonLord:** Shay u don't drink

 **SlimShaydy:** stfu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **TheWholesomeOne:** 24 notifications!? Really guys!?

 **TheWholesomeOne:** what is wrong w/ u guys?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much... positivity from you guys... I love you all <3
> 
> Extend scenes??? Nahhhhh Just write MORE SCENES
> 
> Also 3 uploads in one day... I'm so proud of myself ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was off school sick so here!!!

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**PidgeonLord:** NOBODY GO IN THE BATHROOM

 **TheWholesomeOne:**   _Pidge_

 **SlimShaydy:** You didn't flood it again did you?

 **PidgeonLord:** I thought we agreed to never speak of that again

 **SlimShaydy:** Well technically i'm not speaking

 **PidgeonLord:** stfu

 **SlimShaydy:** .....

 **TheWholesomeOne:** What did you do?

 **PidgeonLord:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Her name is Tessa

 **TheWholesomeOne:** PIDGE!

 **TheWholesomeOne:** WE AREN'T ALLOWED PETS IN THE APARTMENT

 **PidgeonLord:** But Huuuuunk. She's so cute! Look at her toe beans!!

 **PidgeonLord:** **[** Image attached **]**

 **SlimShaydy:** So smol

 **TheWholesomeOne:** SHAY PLS YOU'RE NOT HELPING

 **TheWholesomeOne:** WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND THIS CAT!?

 **PidgeonLord:** Fire escape

 **PidgeonLord:** She was in a fight with another cat!! I rescued her and nursed her to health! Be proud of me!

 **SlimShaydy:** I wanna be mad but.... toe beans.....

 **TheWholesomeOne:** You can't keep the cat! We can barely afford to keep ourselves alive, how are we gonna pay for vet bills Pidge?

 **PidgeonLord:** ur no fun :(

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** has added  **Dead, KnifeLord, SlimShaydy, TheWholesomeOne, Freeloader, MHolt,** and  **Shirno** to  **WHO WANTS A CAT!?]**

 **PidgeonLord** **: [** Image attached **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Her name is Tessa, she's a rescue, unsure of breed, some scratches that are easy to take care of

 **SlimShaydy:** Hunk can we pls keep her???

 **TheWholesomeOne:** If we could, we would. But babe you're forgetting one little thing

 **SlimShaydy:** What??

 **TheWholesomeOne:** We're broke

 **Freeloader:** KITTY!!!

 **MHolt:** Shiroooooooooooo

 **KnifeLord:** Gimme

 **Freeloader:** wow I never took Keith to be a cat person

 **KnifeLord:** I never expected you to live here over a year but whoops here we are

 **PidgeonLord:** Damn

 **Shirno:** What is this?

 **Shirno:** Who are these people?

 **SlimShaydy:** Hi, i'm Shay!

 **TheWholesomeOne:** And i'm Hunk, we kinda live with Pidge and Lance

 **Shirno:** Oh, I'm Shiro. Keith's older brother

 **SlimShaydy:** Nice to meet you!

 **Freeloader:** Btw where is Lance? I expected him to be all over this kitty action

 **PidgeonLord:** I thought he was at your place??

 **MHolt:** No???

 **KnifeLord:** Lance is sleeping in my bed

 **Freeloader:** HE NEVER LEFT????

 **KnifeLord:** No???

 **MHolt:** Shiro just left the room

 **KnifeLord:** He came to my room to play some Splatoon, we ordered some Chinese food and he kinda passed out on my bed so...

 **KnifeLord:** **[** Image attached **]**

 **KnifeLord:** He was a fuckin blanket hog all night

 **TheWholesomeOne:** You shared a bed with him???

 **KnifeLord:** Yeah.

 **PidgeonLord:** Lance is gonna freak

 **KnifeLord:** Whyfesjkfhrsklgns,g

 **MHolt:** Keith is a dead man

 **MHolt:** Lance is a dead man

 **Freeloader:** ????

 **MHolt:** Shiro attacked them

 **PidgeonLord:** Ah.

 **PidgeonLord:** So who wants Tessa?

 **KnifeLord:** I'll take her

 **SlimShaydy:** You're alive?

 **KnifeLord:** Yeah, it's sleepyboi you should be worried about

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed  **Dead** 's username to  **SleepyBoi]**

 **TheWholesomeOne:** That's kinda cute

 **KnifeLord: [** Image attached **]**

 **MHolt:** SHIRO GET OFF OF LANCE RIGHT NOW!

 **Shirno:** But babe....

 **MHolt:** NOW.

 **SleepyBoi:** WTF SHIRO!?

 **SlimShaydy:** Scroll up.

 **SleepyBoi:** vysjfksbfsmfj

 **SleepyBoi:** hfelfhsknrslsj

 **TheWholesomeOne:** I think we broke him

 **SleepyBoi:** KEITH

 **KnifeLord:** Dude why are you texting me we're in the same room?

 **KnifeLord:** Wait nevermind you just ran out on me.

 **Freeloader:** How could you leave your boyfriend like that Lance?

 **PidgeonLord:** Unloyal

 **TheWholesomeOne:** Untrustworthy

 **MHolt:** undeserving of love

 **KnifeLord:** ???

* * *

 

 **[KnifeLord** >  **SleepyBoi]**

 **KnifeLord:** Hey um, i'm sorry if sharing a bed with you last night was crossing some kinda boundry... I've been told I can get a bit too clingy so if you ever want me to stop just say something and I will

 **SleepyBoi:** What? No no no no no listen being the middle child of seven gives you like, 0 boundries so the bed thing last night? nbd. And who tf told you that you're clingy bc theyre now #1 on my hit list

 **KnifeLord:** Okay but if you ever feel overwhelmed just tell me and please don't kill anyone that's my job.

 **SleepyBoi:** If you're worried that i'm freaked out over the bed stuff then you gotta stop fucking worrying bc it doesnt bother me like I said, nbd

 **KnifeLord:** Thanks....

 **KnifeLord:** You're like, super warm btw

 **KnifeLord:** Kinda like a giant teddy bear

 **SleepyBoi:** Haha, thanks.

* * *

 

 **[SleepyBoi** >  **Freeloader** **]**

 **SleepyBoi: [** Image attached **]**

 **SleepyBoi:** HE'S TOO CUTE FOR HIS OWN GOOD.

 **SleepyBoi:** WHAT DO I DO!?!?

 **Freeloader:** HIM!!!

 **Freeloader:** Srusly he likes to act all emo and tough but he's a huge softie  <3

 **SleepyBoi:** My heart...... Can't take this.....

 **[Freeloader** has changed  **SleepyBoi** 's username to  **McGayin]**

 **McGayin:** I'm not even gonna correct you bc this is my mood rn

 **Freeloader:** Brb doing the lord's work

* * *

 

**[WHO WANT'S A CAT!?]**

**[Freeloader** has changed  **TheWholesomeOne** 's username to  **TheWholeSomeone]**

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ????

 **[Freeloader** has changed  **Shirno** 's username to  **Takashit]**

 **Takashit:** I let you live in my house and this is how you repay me?

 **[Freeloader** has changed their own username to  **PrincessTakeNoShit]**

 **McGayin:** Damn

 **PidgeonLord:**   _McGayin_

 **[PrincessTakeNoShit** has changed  **MHolt** 's username to  **MemeHolt]**

 **MemeHolt:** Allura, no. ALLURA NO MY STUDENTS WILL SEE THIS!!!!!!!!!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** and finally!!!

 **[PrincessTakeNoShit** has changed  **KnifeLord** 's username to  **SoftEmo]**

 **SoftEmo:** I hate you

 **PidgeonLord:** Why didn't you change my or Shay's names???

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Bc they're fucking classic

 **SlimShaydy:** Fair.

 **SoftEmo:** Whatever, Pidge i'm coming over to drop Lance off and pick up Tessa

 **Takashit:** He didn't leave??

 **MemeHolt:** No. ALLURA CHANGE MY USERNAME RN

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Can you not do it yourself?

 **MemeHolt:** NO I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BC I DIDN'T THINK I'D HAVE TO

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** lol

 **MemeHolt:** THIS ISN'T FUNNY ALLURA, AT LEAST 5 OF MY STUDENTS HAVE MESSAGED ME NOW

 **MemeHolt:** "Is this Prof Holt????" "Yes" "Lol didnt know your first name was meme."

 **MemeHolt:** UGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **PidgeonLord:** Whatever Keith, just have Lance home by 4

* * *

 

"You ready to leave yet?" Keith asked, leaning against the doorway. Fuck, everything he does just made him look so hot to Lance, especially in those tight ass skinny jeans and that fucking red leather jacket and the shirt that clung to him like a second skin-

Fucking hell is Lance bi.

"Uh, yeah," Lance said. He followed Keith out the room and out of the house, only to be met with a sick ass motorbike.

Keith hopped onto the bike no problem then turned around and opened some compartment to reveal a helmet of which he threw over to Lance (who may have almost dropped it).

"Y-you drive a motorbike?" Lance stuttered.

"Yeah, built this baby myself." Keith looked smug as he looked over the bike. "Hop on!"

Lance stumbled over to the bike; he almost tripped over thin air around two times. He slowly sat down on the bike.

"S-should I- I hold onto you?" Lance asked.

"Don't forget to hold on tight!" Keith chuckled. Lance nerveously wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, then he suddenly clung to him like his life depended on it. He was pulling himself up against Keith's back and he felt  _so warm_.

Lance didn't even hear the engine's roar or even notice the fact they were moving untill they were out of the driveway. He was too focused on Keith.

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:** Keith just took Lance on his motor bike

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Lance was visibly flustured

 **PidgeonLord:** Ughh he's fucking hopeless

 **SlimShaydy:** More like Helpless

 **MemeHolt:** ???

 **SlimShaydy:** AND I'M HELPLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS (LOOK INTO YOUR EYES AND THE SKY'S THE LIMIT) I'M HELPLESS!!!!!

 **PidgeonLord:** Now you got her started Matt

 **MemeHolt:** WHAT DID I DO?!!? ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Shay was (possibly still is) a theatre kid and got obsessed with all kinds of musicals
> 
> Sidenote: Hunk once found Shay weeping on the bathroom floor at 3AM as she listened to Stay Alive (reprise) from Hamilton and/or I Am Damaged from Heathers: The Musical


	5. Chapter 5

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**MemeHolt:** Allura, you have five days to move out

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** What?????

 **SoftEmo:** Whoa whoa whoa, Matt you can't just do that!

 **Takashit:** wth Matt?

 **MemeHolt:** I walked into my classroom today, ready to teach some astrophysics....

 **MemeHolt:** "Morning Meme" "Hi Mr Meme" "Professer Meme! How are ya?"

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** This is the best thing i've ever done

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** This is my legacy

 **MemeHolt:** MY CLASS THINKS I'M A FUCKING MEME!!!

 **SoftEmo:** Well they aren't exactly wrong are they

 **Takashit:** Not now Keith.

 **Takashit:** Babe I got a bath running for you and Jeffery is making us steak tonight

 **MemeHolt:** Well done?

 **Takashit:** Well done.

 **MemeHolt:** ;-; bless

 **SoftEmo:** I say own that shit

 **MemeHolt:** ???

 **SoftEmo:** Own. That.  _Shit._

 **SoftEmo:** Meme yourself Mr. Meme

 **SoftEmo:** Lecture them on memes

 **Takashit:** No.

 **MemeHolt:** That.... Might work???

 **Takashit:** Matt NO!

 **MemeHolt:** Matt YES!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Fuck he's already started

 **MemeHolt:** There's gotta be a way to make these kids crack....

 **SoftEmo:** Don't do it

 **MemeHolt:** and I know de way

 **SoftEmo:** Oh my God.....

* * *

 

**[Bow down to your Overlords]**

**SoftEmo:** Help, Matt started memeing

 **PidgeonLord:** Nope, your chat, your problem

 **SoftEmo:** But they're not even good memes Pidge!

 **McGayin:** tHE MEME LORD HAS RISEN

 **PidgeonLord:** There's only one Lord in this chat Bitch

 **McGayin:** Not according to the chat name

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed the groupchat name to  **4 broke af mofos + Rich kid]**

 **McGayin:** Accurate

 **SlimShaydy:** Rich kid???

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh, Keith's rich af

**SlimShaydy:** _what._

**McGayin:** lol yeah the guy lives in a mansion

 **SoftEmo:** Guys....

 **PidgeonLord:** Dude inherited couple million dollars from his parents not to mention how much Shiro earns as an astromoner

 **SlimShaydy:** Oh my God....

 **SoftEmo:** Green pls don't

 **McGayin:** Keith shortening his words, what a rare sight

 **PidgeonLord:** Magenta??

 **SoftEmo:** Maena

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

 **SlimShaydy:** That was.... weird

 **McGayin:** Yeah...

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Scale on 1-10?

 **SoftEmo:**   Gone from a 6 to a 4

 **PidgeonLord:** Keep breathing okay... Just take a few more deep breaths...

 **PidgeonLord:** Do you need me to call you?

 **SoftEmo:** No.

 **PidgeonLord:** Do you know what triggered it?

 **SoftEmo:** Not really....

 **PidgeonLord:** Was it the parents thing?

 **SoftEmo:** What? No I got over that last year Green.

 **PidgeonLord:** If you say so. Symptoms?

 **SoftEmo:** Normal ones... Tight chest, felt like I was suffocating....

 **SoftEmo:** I'm at a 2 now so if you wanna go back to the group chat i'll be okay

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith i'm not leaving you after you had a panic attack

 **PidgeonLord:** Does anyone at your house know??

 **SoftEmo:** No...

 **SoftEmo:** I'm sorry Green i'm spo fucking sorry

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith. You have been my best friend for over 14 years now you don't need to fucking apologise for needing me

 **SoftEmo:** Thanks Pidge...

 **PidgeonLord:** Don't thank me either that's just weird.

 **PidgeonLord:** You wanna go back to the gc?

 **SoftEmo:** Actually I might go lay down, listen to some DEH to make sure I've calmed down.

 **PidgeonLord:** Okay then... Message me when you're alright.

* * *

 

**[4 broke af mofos + Rich kid]**

**McGayin:** Then a police man found me handcuffed to a tree with no wallet, phone, or any kind of ID all whilest i'm drenched in pigs blood

 **SlimShaydy:** See, this is why I don't use Uber

 **PidgeonLord:** No one message Keith until he messages you first

 **McGayin:** Why?? Is there something wrong?? Is he okay???

 **PidgeonLord:** He's fine he just needs a bit of time alone

 **SlimShaydy:** Aw Lance, no need to panic Keith'll be fine!

 **McGayin:** If you say so....

* * *

 

 **[SoftEmo**  >  **McGayin]**

 **SoftEmo:** Are you free rn?

 **McGayin:** Yeah my shift isn't untill another 2 hours 

 **SoftEmo:** Can you call me? Please?

 **McGayin** **:** Sure, one sec

Lance quickly pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear. Keith had answered almost instantly

" _Lance? Okay first of all please don't ask any questions I just need someone to talk to me so I know this is kinda weird but could you... Could you tell me a story?_ " Keith's voice was shaking. He knew Keith told him not to ask any questions but he wanted to ask if Keith was okay or if he needed something or someone. The again he guessed that's why he called him, because he wasn't okay and he needed Lance.

"Oh um, yeah. Okay. I've got a ton of stories from when I was younger! I could tell you how my sister, Isabella, once tried to steal a penguin from the zoo?" Lance heard Keith let out a short, soft laugh that made his heart flutter slightly.

" _Sure, that sounds pretty funny actually,_ "

"Oh trust me it was. At least for us it was," Lance said, recalling the story as if it happened yesterday. "So Isabella is the eldest sibling right? She's six years older than me so that makes her around... fourteen when this happened since I was around eight. So we were visiting out local zoo because they were having a 'march of the penguins' event where they made the penguins... March. And Isabella decided to bring this pretty big backpack right? None of us thought anything of it at the time. In fact I did actually question her about it on the way there and she literally looked me straight in the eyes and just said 'aesthetic' as if an eight year old knows what that means," Keith chuckled on the other end of the line, and fucking hell why won't Lance's heart just stop pounding for one second.

"So anyway, we make it to the zoo right? We watch the march of the penguins, grab some food, see some other animals and start to make our way to the exit, right? Wrong. We made our way into the gift shop when suddenly the entire zoo was on lock down.  _The entire zoo._ It's announced over the speakers that a baby penguin has gone missing and that they'll be searching everyone's bags. Surprisingly, Isabella was the only one in our family with a bag, except my Mama's purse of course but that couldn't fit a baby penguin. So this zookeeper walks up to Isabella and demands to see her bag. Isabella, going through her 'angsty' teen years kicks off a fuss about this but is then forced to hand over her bag. The zookeeper looks in the bag, then back at my sister, then back in the bag, then he suddenly reaches in the bag and picks up this tiny little penguin. My sister is then scolded by not only the zoo staff but our parents to. In fact, I think she's still banned from that zoo." Lance chuckled to himself lightly. He heard Keith hum in amusement.

" _Thanks for... Talking to me Blue, it really means alot._ " Keith yawned, indicating he was tired. Blue? Was that... The colour of his voice? Damn, Lance really wished he knew what Keith's blue looked like.

"Hey it's honestly no problem! You can always call me if you need me." Lance hesitated before speaking again. "Are you... Okay?"

Keith hummed. " _Yeah, I just uh... Sometimes I get these random panic attacks and I never know how to calm myself down because I never know what triggers them but um... Your voice is pretty calming and I really like its colour so I uh..._ "

Lance let out a small laugh. "Hey, it's okay. Call me if you ever feel like that again? Okay? My little sister, Sonja, gets panic attacks quite often to so I kinda taught myself how to deal with them,"

" _Thanks blue,_ " Lance could hear the small smile on Keith's face. " _You're a... Really good friend,_ "

Lance's heart fluttered at that and he didn't know why. 'Really good friend' wasn't exactly where Lance wanted to be but he guesses it's a start.

"You to Keith. Remember to drink some water and get some rest okay?"

" _Okay Lance._ " Keith chuckled before the line went dead.

* * *

 

**[** **The Adults]**

**MemeHolt:** Keith's asleep, should I wake him up?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Nah, from what I heard from Pidge he might have had a panic attack and he needs a bit of rest

 **MemeHolt:** K den. Imma leave a glass of water for him

 **Takashit:** Damn, I wish Keith would talk to me about these things

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Sometimes you needs support from your friends, not your family

 **Takashit:** But i'm his family AND his friend

 **MemeHolt:** But as you say, you're his brother first, his friend second

 **Takashit:** I only say that when i'm scolding him

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** But you know it's true

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** If Keith wanted to talk about these things with you he would, but sometimes you get overwhelming and frankly it can be a bit suffocating

 **Takashit:** I...

 **Takashit:** I don't actually get like that... Do I?

 **MemeHolt:** We know you don't mean to Kashi, but you're not exactly the most calm person when needed

 **Takashit:** I'm sorry...

 **MemeHolt:** It's okay babe, we'll work on it together  <3

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Ugh, feelings, get them away

 **MemeHolt:** You wound me  </3

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!: Feelings are yucky. Even more yucky when you have them, like ew pls no.
> 
> This fic is like 96% dialog if you count texts as dialog.


	6. Chapter 6

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**SlimShaydy:** Have you ever felt like nobody was there?

 **McGayin:** Kinda

 **SlimShaydy:** Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?

 **McGayin:** I mean it was kinda hard for my Mama to keep care of seven kids so....

 **SlimShaydy:** Have you ever felt like you could dissappear?

 **McGayin:** What's with all the questions?

 **SlimShaydy:** Like you could fall, and no one would hear?

 **McGayin:** Wait a second.....

 **SlimShaydy:**  Well, let that lonely feeling wash away, maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay!

 **SlimShaydy:** 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand you can reach, reach out your hand...

 **SlimShaydy:**   And oh, someone will coming running and I know, they'll take you home

 **McGayin:** EVEN WHEN THE DARK COMES CRASHING THROUGH

 **SlimShaydy:** WHEN YOU NEED A FRIEND TO CARRY YOU!

 **McGayin:** AND WHEN YOU'RE LYING BROKEN ON THE GROUND

 **SlimShaydy:** YOU WILL BE FOUND

 **PidgeonLord:** Guys it's 4am  & you both have work tomorrow

 **McGayin:** SO LET THE SUN COME STREAMING IN!

 **SlimShaydy:** 'CAUSE YOU'LL REACH UP AND YOU'LL RISE AGAIN

 **McGayin:** LIFT YOUR HEAD AND LOOK AROUND

 **SlimShaydy:** YOU WILL BE FOUND

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Shay bby pls our beds getting colder without you here ;-;

 **SlimShaydy:** YOU WILL BE FOUND

 **McGayin:** YOU WILL BE FOUND

 **PidgeonLord:** You will be found..... Lying on the kitchen floor at 4am eating peanut butter straight from the jar

 **PidgeonLord:** Hunk you come and get her

 **SlimShaydy:** I'M EATING MY FEELINGS

 **SlimShaydy:** JUST LET ME AND MY PEANUT BUTTER BE

 **McGayin:** 4am peanut butter and cry sesh? I'm in

 **PidgeonLord:** LanCE NO!!

* * *

 

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Keef come get ur fuckin cat

 **SoftEmo:** Come on Allura! She just wants to make friends!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I was sleeping so peacefully in bed

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Until your cat came and sat on my fuckin face

 **MemeHolt:** Kinky

 **MemeHolt:** I didn't know you were a furry???

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Don't you have a class to get to?

 **MemeHolt:** Nah.

 **MemeHolt:** Anyway 'Lura, what's your fursona?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I don't have a fursona Matt i'm not a fucking furry

 **MemeHolt:** Mines a tiger

 **MemeHolt:** Rawr

 **Takashit:** I'm so sorry about him

 **MemeHolt:** Shiro's just too scared to admit he's a scalie

 **Takashit:** MATT.

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

 **MemeLord:** Whoops

* * *

 

**[4 broke mofos + Rich kid]**

**SoftEmo:** What's a furry?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Don't you dare

 **PidgeonLord:** omg keith

 **McGayin:** So pure  <3

 **SlimShaydy:** I wish I had that kind of innocence

 **SoftEmo:** ???

 **McGayin:** A furry is basically someone who likes to dress up as animals and just... Walk around....

 **SlimShaydy:** Some people draw art, write fanfiction....

 **PidgeonLord:** Then the furry fandom gets a bad rep bc some people make it v sexual

 **SoftEmo:** Oh.....

 **PidgeonLord:** Why are you asking?

 **SoftEmo:** 'Cause Matt said he was a furry.

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

 **McGayin:** Wow.

 **SlimShaydy:** So unaccepting smh

 **SoftEmo:** So like.... Is a scalie a furry but with lizards and stuff??

 **SlimShaydy:** Basically yeah.

 **SoftEmo:** I think i'm going to be sick

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Why??

 **SoftEmo:** Shiro's a scalie

 **McGayin:** omg no way

 **SlimShaydy:** This is the best day

 **[TheWholeSomeone** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 

 **[McGayin** > **PrincessTakeNoShit]**

 **McGayin:** What does blue look like?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Lance i've told you before it's impossible to describe colours. 

 **McGayin:** Okay, wrong question.

 **McGayin:** How does the colour blue make you feel?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Um well, people interpret colours differently but I see blue as energetic? Y'know like something fun and exciting!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Why do you ask?

 **McGayin:** So you know how i'm v bi for Keith?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Yeah

 **McGayin:** Well yesterday he called me blue?? and i know hes sneysfh- whatever so i think that's what he sees my voice as?

 **McGayin:** And I just kinda wanted to know how he saw my voice??? Since I cant exactly see the colour i just wanna know the meaning??

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Aw that's... kinda endearing

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Maybe you should ask Keith what blue means to him?

 **McGayin:** Hnnng

 **McGayin:** But then like... He'll  _know_.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Know what?

 **McGayin:** That I like him!!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Do you?

 **McGayin:** I... Think I do?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** That isn't good enough Lance. I don't want Keith to get hurt because you don't understand your own feelings

 **McGayin:** ...

* * *

 

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**MemeHolt:** Have you guys seen Allura's phone? She's freaking out because she hasn't seen it in a few hours

 **MemeHolt:** She says "I've not checked Insta in three hours and i'm dyING"

 **SoftEmo:** To be fair i've not even seen Allura today. I've not left my room

 **Takashit:** I found Allura's phone. I left it on the kitchen counter for her

 **MemeHolt:** "Bless Takashit. I'll change his name when I get my phone back."

 **Takashit:** Finally.

Shiro quickly picked up Allura's phone and put the password in to unlock it. He opened up the messanger and swiftly deleted the conversation he'd just had with Lance.

"Nobody needs to know,"

* * *

 

 **[SoftEmo** >  **McGayin]**

 **SoftEmo:** Are you free right now?

 **McGayin:** Yeah I just got off my shift actually, why?

 **SoftEmo:** I'm bored.

 **McGayin:** Wow. Such intresting information.

 **SoftEmo:** Shut up.

 **SoftEmo:** I wanna go somewhere and do something

 **McGayin:** So why didn't you ask Pidge? You guys have been best friends for so long.

 **SoftEmo:** I kinda wanted to hang out with you.

Lance took a deep breath as he reread the message around twenty times.

 **SoftEmo:** I mean, if that's okay with you.

 **McGayin:** Yeah that's totally fine dude! U gonna pick me up?

 **SoftEmo:** Yeah. Then maybe we'll get a bite to eat? Or we could just ride around on my bike?

 **McGayin:** Either one sounds great!

Way to look desperate McClain... Why would he use an exclimation point!?

 **SoftEmo:** Alright then. See you in 10?

 **McGayin:** It's a date

UggggggggghHHHHHHHHHHH. Lance hates himself right now. Who even says 'It's a date' anymore? Fucking desperate ass shits called Lance apparently, that's who

 **SoftEmo:** It's a date ^.^

Lance looked over the message and totally didn't squeal. Nope. Not at all. Not once.

Maybe this 'date' will help him think through how he felt about Keith? After all it could be just a crush... Then again Lance has never really felt this way about a guy before? Sure he has had crushes on guys before but none of them ever made Lance feel as nerveous or as excited as Keith this. None of them so many butterflies in his stomach he felt like he was going to be sick. Not even many girls had done that. No one made Lance feel like he feels when he's with Keith and-

Oh no. Lance groaned as realisation hit him harder than a sack of bricks. He's pining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Tessa is a Ragamuffin cat and yes I named her after Tessa Gray from the Shadowhunters series bc why not.
> 
> Also Shiro is an overprotective bitch so there's gonna be *jazz hands* dRaMa
> 
> Klance 'date' next chapter ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**[McGayin** >  **TheWholeSomeone]**

 **McGayin:** Hnnnngggggg

 **McGayin:** Hnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Do I need to go out and get some laxatives again?

 **McGayin:** What no.

 **McGayin:** Keith's gonna be here in 5 minutes and were gonna go out and do shit

 **McGayin:** But I look like a MESS

 **McGayin:** My hair looks like a bird's nest, I skipped my skincare routine lastnight because of your girlfriend starting that peanut butter thing and I have eyebags Hunk. EYEBAGS

 **TheWholeSomeone:** You can brush your hair in five minutes, at least it doesn't look greasy. Your skin looks perfect (as always) and don't you have makeup to cover that up??

 **McGayin:** I CASN'TR FINDF THE FFUCKING HAIRBRUNSH AND I RAN OUT OF FOUNDATIOJFN LADT WEKK

 **McGayin:** IOM PANICKINGF HUNL

 **McGayin:** IM A FUCDKINNGS HUNMIAN DISATER

* * *

 

Keith pulled up outside the apartment block a little earlier than expected. Honestly Keith just needed an excuse to get out his house since the stress of the wedding had officially shifted over to Shiro ("Forget cake, we're having a wedding pie," "We're not cutting a pie at our wedding, Shiro," "This is MY WEDDING AS WELL MATTHEW YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"). Keith was glad he still had sane friends like Allura and Lance.

Speaking of Lance, Keith couldn't get him out of his head recently. Ever since he'd helped calm Keith down from that panic attack Lance was all he could think about! Lance had literally no obligations to help Keith, especially since Keith didn't actually explain what was going on, but he did. Keith had allowed Lance to get pretty close to him, really close actually. He'd only known him a few days so why did it feel like he'd known him for years?

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts when an oh so familiar shade of blue called out to him. He whipped his head around to stare a the tall boy heading over to him, he wore a rugged smile on his face.

"You seriously wearing a crop-top? It's like, fourty degrees out here!" Lance exclaimed, placing himself behind Keith on the motorbike. Keith rolled his eyes.

"It's not even that cold. You ready?" Keith asked as he felt Lance's arms wrap around his waist slowly, almost hesitant to touch him. Strange.

"Yup!" Keith felt Lance's face against his back.

Keith started up his engine and started to drive off. Now would be a good time to make some actual plans, he guesses

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Takashit:** Where's Keith???

 **MemeHolt:** He's not in his room??

 **Takashit:** No??? There's no note???

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Guys chill, he went out with Lance earlier

 **Takashit:**   _He what._

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** omg shiro they've gone out as friends

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** FRIENDS

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** AS IN A COMPLETELY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP

 **Takashit:** Where did they go?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I don't know Shiro. And if I did I wouldn't tell you

 **MemeHolt:** Babe pls calm down

 **Takashit:** MY BABY BROTHER RAN OFF WITH SOME GUY I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY MET WHO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I don't know what you're worried about? Lance is an amazing guy

 **Takashit:** Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell me how much of an 'amazing guy' this Lance is huh?

 **MemeHolt:** Get ready for a paragraph.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Lance Alejandro McClain is the middle child of seven siblings and he thinks he isn't as great as his other siblings because they are getting PH.Ds or are skipping grades. But instead of taking on the jealous invisible rebellious kid stereotype he instead does nothing but love and support all of his siblings and is always there to help them with anything they need. I have never before seen him badmouth anyone who didn't deserve it. He once punched a guy despite him being 40x larger than him all because he made fun of Pidge. Lance is always there for his friends with no hesitation even if he's in a rough patch himself. I don't know what kind of vibe you get from Lance but it's obviously the wrong one because he is one of the most kind and caring people i've ever met.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** If you  _ever_ dare hurt him in any shape or form I will personally shove my hand down your throat and rip out your spine and then shove it back up your ass but even then you wouldn't be getting the punishment you deserve.

 **Takashit:** ...

 **MemeHolt:** More like PrincessTalkNoShit

* * *

 

"How's Italian food sound?" Keith shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Sounds great!" Lance practically had to scream back. The bike then started to accelerate and Lance could barely feel his face due to the cold air. Lance had never understood why people liked motorcycles so much. It was basically just a bike but with an engine! What is the appeal?! However, as Lance sat and felt the thrumming of the vechicle below him, the air blowing back his air as if it were nothing, and the feeling of being able to hold someone so close without the other person knowing how much it meant to have their warmth against them... Lance could start to see why people liked motorcycles.

Lance then felt the engine stop. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to look at the small Italian resteraunt infront of them. It was a small little building detached from anything around it. A small overhang was placed above the double glass doors in the colours of the Italian flag; above that was the name of the restraunt which Lance found hard to make out since he didn't read script very often.

"Well come one then. We haven't got all day." Keith got off the motor cycle and quickly led Lance into the building. When Lance walked inside all that there really was to be seen was a man stood behind a desk and a set of stairs leading to the basement. The man quickly looked up from whatever he was doing to smile at Keith and Lance.

"Ah! Tavlo per due?" The man questioned. Lance knew he was asking about the table, but he had no idea how to reply. How similar were Spanish and Italian again? Luckily, Keith did.

"Sí grazie,"  _Fuuuuuuuuuuck he sounded hot._

"Siete due solo amici?" The man quirked his head to the side. Keith looked back at Lance for a moment then back at the man.

"É complicato..." Lance looked between the two confused as all hell. Sure, Italian and Spanish had many similarities and many cognates but uh, what the fuck did they just say?  Something about something being complicated? The man smiled as he looked between the two of them and started to lead them down to the basement (not a good sign). As Lance followed the man and Keith down the stairway he noticed the orange glow that came from below. He then saw that the basement of the building was actually the restraunt which was lit by candle light. _A bit more romantic than I was expecting..._

The man led the two boys to their table which was a small table with two seats in the corner or the restraunt. On the table there were already menus layed out for them with a lit candle in the center. Both the boys sat down and the man took out a notepad. 

"Drinks?" The man asked.

"I'll just have a water," Lance supplied, not knowing if the man actually understood him.

"Due bicchieri d'acqua, grazie." Keith said with a smile. The man took the orders down on his notepad and then left the boys.

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two... Until Lance opened his mouth.

"So, you can speak Italian, huh?"

Keith smirked a little. "Yeah, I can also speak Korean and Japanese to." Lance gawked. 

"That's four languages! My brain can just about handle two!"

"Oh, and what two is that?" Keith inquired.

"English and Spanish..." Lance said, feeling slightly unimpresive.

"Spanish? I've actually been thinking about learning that one. Maybe you could tutor me sometime?" Lance perked at the thought.

"Yeah! Totally! And then maybe you could teach me one of your languages?" Lance asked and Keith smiled. But before Keith could reply the man came back with their drinks asking if they were ready to order. Guess they should've looked at the menus.

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PidgeonLord:** Where are they??? I tried texting the both but???? Nothing?????????

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Keith took Lance out cause he was v bored

 **PidgeonLord:** So they could be god knows where??

 **MemeHolt:** At this point? Yup.

 **PidgeonLord:** I'll just check the tracker in Lance's phone...

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** You put... A tracker... In Lance's phone?

 **PidgeonLord:** When you live with him you kinda have to

 **TheWholeSomeone:** They're right. Although it's a complete invasion of privacy we kinda have to know where he is at all times so he doesn't acidentially get arrested.

 **PidgeonLord:** OH MY GOD

 **PidgeonLord:** THEY'RE AT BELLO ITALIANO

 **PidgeonLord:** WITHOUT ME?!!?!?

 **MemeHolt:** They're getting some spaghett

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Isn't that the most romantic Italian restraunt this side of town?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ....

 **MemeHolt:** .....

 **PidgeonLord:** THEY'RE GETTING PASTA WITHOUT ME

 **PidgeonLord:** FORGET ABOUT THEIR HAPPIENESS.

 **MemeHolt:** Pidge it isn't even authentic Italian idk why you're so pissed

 **PidgeonLord:** PASTA, MATT. PASTA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting this chapter a little short and the 'date' will continue next chapter bc if I don't publish it now im not gonna be able to save it.
> 
> Random ass fact I just realised: Ever since Keith's vlog was released I've had it open on a tab on my computer. Ever. Since.
> 
> Italian translations!:  
> Tavlo per due? - Table for two?  
> Sí, grazie - Yes, please  
> Siete due solo amici? - Are you two only friends?  
> É complicato - It's complicated  
> Due bicchieri d'acqua, grazie - Two glasses of water, please.


	8. Chapter 7.5

"...And that's why you shouldn't trust a squirrel with your keys." Keith snorted at that.  _Stop being adorable you little piece of shit I hate you_. Once Keith had stopped laughing it seemed like he had zoned out on Lance's face, as if trying to capture every detail. It was honestly kinda creepy.

"Potrei fissare i tuoi bellissimi occhi in eterno," Keith mumbled under his breath. Obviously, not quiet enough.

"What was that?" Lance asked. Keith looked taken aback as he sat up straight and visibly flushed.

"Oh uh, nothing. Sometimes I just mumble my thoughts aloud..." Keith looked embaressed. Awww. That was honesty adorable. But what the fuck did he just say?

"So uh, what does po- whatever the fuck you just said mean?" Keith only seemed to flush even more. Was it hot in here? In fact there was no way Keith was warm in that crop-top. It had no fucking sleeves! It looked like a turtleneck gone wrong!

"I- um. I was just wondering if we should... If we should get the check! I mean, it feels like we've been here forever." Keith rubbed the back of his neck. If Lance was honest, Keith was right. It felt like they'd been here for hours so they should probably get going.  _No matter how much I want to stay_.

"Y-yeah. We probably should head back home," Lance stuttered. As Lance tried to stand up he almost tripped on his own feet.  _Almost_. "To our respective homes I mean because uh... We don't live together,"

"Before we do can I... Can I take you one more place?" Keith asked shyly, getting up from his seat. Lance gave a smile as he nodded. "Cool! Uh... You head to the bike I'll um, pay the bill,"

Lance then headed out the restraunt and took a seat on Keith's bike as fast as he could. He placed a hand against his cheek and felt how warm it was.  _Fucking Keith_.  _Fucking shithead who's adorable even when he doesn't mean to be that fucking dick ass fucker._

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Takashit:** I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

 **MemeHolt:** Memeory*

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** When's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

 **Takashit:**.... What?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Did u just unintentionally reference Hamilton?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Have you never heard of Hamilton????????

 **Takashit:** No?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** You have invented a new kind of stupid.

 **Takashit:** I'm sorry?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** A damage you can never undo kind of stupid

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** An open all the cages in the zoo! Kinda stupid. Truely, you didn't think this through? Kinda stupid!

 **Takashit:** What is going on?

 **MemeHolt:** Just let her do her thing 'Kashi.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Let's review, you took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I begged you to take a break. You refused to

 **Takashit:** What.

* * *

 

The sun had started to set when Keith had parked his bike. They were somewhere that Lance didn't recognise. They were on a cliff that overhung a beach, looking out to the ocean. From where they were standing it looked as if the sun was sinking in the ocean. Keith got off of his bike and dragged Lance with him to sit on the grassy ledge of the cliff (not too close though). The grass was cold beneath them as well as the harsh wind. Lance looked over at Keith and noticed him shivering.

"Are you cold?"

Keith's head quickly turned to him but then he turned a bit sheepish. "I mean... Kinda. But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Keith turned his head back infront of him.

Lance huffed. He decided to instead let Keith borrow his jacket. "Just take my hoodie dude, I barely need it." Lance placed his jacket over Keith's shoulders who seemed surprised.

"Thanks..." Keith didn't even look back at him. He just slipped his arms into the jacket and hugged his knees to his chest, creating a small, adorable ball.  _Bad call, BAD CALL MISSION FUCKING ABORT_.

Lance tried to calm down by looking at the ocean infront of him. A trick that normally worked when he was a kid and practically grew up on Varadero beach. Something about the waves always seemed to calm him, something about how the waves lapped up on the beach as if it was it's own. It was as if the ocean was one of the only things that made sense to Lance.

"I used to sneak out here all the time when I was a kid," Keith said nostalgically. "My parents... They weren't bad people, not at all but sometimes they would fight, alot. We didn't have the mansion back then, it was a small house just down the road from here. I could always hear their fights so sometimes I had to get out of there, so I'd come here." Keith absent-mindedly picked at the grass.

"That... Must've been rough,"

"Not really, whenever I came back they had made-up or just stopped fighting for the night." Keith smiled as if recalling a sweet memory. "And like I said, they weren't bad people so nothing ever got, violent. Just loud."

There were a few beats of awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to say.

"But, isn't it beautiful?" Keith asked. When Lance looked at him he only saw Keith staring at the sun. He turned his head in the same direction as Keith's to stare at the monochromatic sunset. Lance never saw sunsets as beautiful, after all for him it was just a bunch of different shades of the exact same colour.  _Grey_. Obviously he didn't see what Keith saw. He turned his head to Keith, to a more beautiful view. His features seemed brighter as the sun hit his face almost perfectly. His eyes were bright as he watched the sun sink down. Not to mention how vunareble he seemed in Lance's hoodie.

"Yeah, it is." Lance felt both a smile and a blush creeping onto his face. Both of which he wished had dissappeared as Keith turned his head to look back at Lance. Keith's face seemed to flush with colour and his eyes fell to the floor, darting around as if desperately searching for something.

If you ask Lance, he had no idea how it happened. All he knows it that one minute he's staring at Keith, the next minute his mouth is on his.  _What the fuck. What the FUCK._ It was messy, uncoordinated, but it made sparks fly. Lance couldn't fucking breathe. It felt like his chest had exploded and the same thing that was killing him was also saving him. Keith.  _Keith, Keith, Keith_. His lips were chapped and not at all soft, but Lance was already addicted and it was barely ten seconds before Keith pulled away with his eyes wide.

"I- I'm so fucking sorry I don't... I don't know what came over me and I just-" Keith stopped himself and huffed. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you... Like me?" Lance asked cautiously.

"I really don't know." Keith stared at the ground. "I know it's cliché but I've never felt this way about someone and it's really fucking confusing and I might be reading my own feelings wrong and that'd just make you confused and upset and that'd make me feel guilty and-"

Lance stared at him with sympathy. Keith wouldn't stop rambling about nonsense. Eventually Lance placed his hands ontop of Keith which, luckily, made him stop for a moment.

"How about... You take me home and we'll talk about it tomorrow?" Lance suggested. It looked like Keith was holding on to a breath of which he eventually let go.

"Yeah that's... That's a good idea." Keith smiled.  _Ughhhhhh fucking dickass thinks he can do that without consequences. Well he'll be the ones paying for my hospital bills when my heart explodes_.

Lance let go of Keith's hands and the both made their way back to Keith's bike. Where Lance would... Have to hold tightly... Onto Keith...

This was either gonna be really cute or really awkward.

* * *

 

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**PidgeonLord:** Why is Lance screaming into the couch.

 **SlimShaydy:** Idk but i'm just kinda rubbing his head till he calms down. Kinda like a cat

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Can someone remind him that the last time he screamed like that the apartment downstairs called the cops?

 **SlimShaydy:** "they can arrest Keith for being too cute"

 **PidgeonLord:** Ah, so it's the date thing

 **SlimShaydy:** Yup

 **McGayin:** You guys dont UNDERSTAND

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Then why don't you tell us?

 **McGayin:** Hnnnnnggggg

 **PidgeonLord:** Either take a shit or stop making that noise

 **SlimShaydy:** C'mon Lance, tell us what's wrong

 **McGayin:** ......

 **McGayin:** Keith kissed me

 **PidgeonLord:** He WHAT!?

 **SlimShaydy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M SO PROUD

 **TheWholeSomeone:** This is the best day of my life.

 **SlimShaydy:** Hey!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** The best day of my life will eventually be when Shay and I get married

 **SlimShaydy:** Whoa slow down there bud. We can't afford a wedding

 **PidgeonLord:** Guys, focus

 **TheWholeSomone:** Sorry. That's great Lance! So uh... Why are you here?

 **SlimShaydy:** Yeah, shouldn't either you be at Keith's place or Keith be here or smth??

 **McGayin:** No........

 **McGayin:** Keith said he was kinda confused so we agreed to talk about it tomorrow and sort things out

 **PidgeonLord:** Ug, fair

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh and Lance? I have a bone to pick with u

 **McGayin:** ?

 **PidgeonLord:** YOU GOT PASTA WITHOUT ME????

* * *

 

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**[PrincessTakeNoShit** has changed the chat name to  **About Keef's date]**

 **Takashit:** It wasn't a date

 **MemeHolt:** And i'm not gay

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** So Keefy boy, how was it????

 **SoftEmo:** I don't wanna talk about it

 **MemeHolt:** That bad, huh?

 **SoftEmo:** Not bad! Just... Awkward.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Do you wanna get some ice cream and talk about while we watch trashy movies???

 **SoftEmo:** As much as I find that a stereotype and cheesy it actually sounds pretty good right now, come on up.

 **MemeHolt:** Wait aren't u lactose intolerent???

 **SoftEmo:** Yes.

 **Takashit:** Do you have your pills?

 **SoftEmo:** No

 **Takashit:** Then you can't have ice cream

 **SoftEmo: [** Image attached **]**

 **SoftEmo:** At least someone cares about my feELINGS

 **Takashit:**..... I'm going to the drug store i'll be right back

 **SoftEmo:** I love ice cream because it brings me closer to death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:**  Was that Lance's jacket????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Keith bonded pretty quickly with Lance, huh? Yeah sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I intended for them to bond more off... Screen(?) than I showed. I'm honestly kinda writing from my own experience of having a crush as a demi-romantic but despite that (and me hating people) I bond with people pretty quickly so..... Yeah sorry.
> 
> Pick a number: 1, 2, or 3?
> 
> Italian translations!:
> 
> Potrei fissare i tuoi bellissimi occhi in eterno - I can gaze into your beautiful eyes forever


	9. Chapter 9

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PidgeonLord:** Have they talked yet?

 **MemeHolt:** I don't think so. I'm gonna put my phone on silent, I gotta get to class

 **PidgeonLord:** K bye then

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** If Lance is ready to talk Keef will only be a few hours

 **PidgeonLord:** From what I remember Keith doesn't have a job??

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I let him eat an entire pint of ice cream last night

 **PidgeonLord:** Why??

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** He was emoTIONAL PIDGE

 **SlimShaydy:** EMOtional****

 **SlimShaydy:** Any chance Keith would be ready sooner??? Lance is kinda taking up our entire couch

 **SlimShaydy: [** Image attached **]**

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** ;-; poor thing

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Sadly, Keef won't stop chucking up his stomach so I gotta go rub circles in his back and tie up his hair

 **PidgeonLord:** See ya 

 **SlimShaydy:** Should I wake up Lance???

 **PidgeonLord:** Nah, let him have his moments of rest. 

 **PidgeonLord:** Hes got the night shift tonight and lemme tell ya i dont envy him

 **SlimShaydy:** rip

* * *

 **[SoftEmo** > **McGayin]**

 **SoftEmo:** Hey.

 **McGayin:** Hey.

 **SoftEmo:** So about last night.....

 **McGayin:** Last night was one of the most romantic dates (if that's what you wanna call it) I've ever been on.

 **SoftEmo:** No Lance you don't understand

 **SoftEmo:** I didn't mean to kiss you.

 **McGayin:** So you... don't like me?

 **SoftEmo:** Yes.

 **SoftEmo:** No!!!

 **SoftEmo:** I don't know......

 **McGayin:** I just want an answer Keith....

 **SoftEmo:** I don't think I can give you one...

 **McGayin:** ...

 **McGayin:** In that case let me give you mine

 **McGayin:** Yes.

 **SoftEmo:** ?

 **McGayin:** I don't know if you've noticed? But I really fucking like you. I like you so much that it annoys me to hell and back. I remember seeing you pull up in that cab and I lost the ability to speak in front of you. I remember coming to your place and when I first seen you in your crop-top and mini-skirt I couldn't fucking breathe. I remember playing Splatoon in your room and we ordered Chinese food and that's when I noticed that you were more than a crush to me. I remember when you called me during a panic attack asking me to tell you a story and I fell even further just from knowing how much trust that took to call  _me_.

 **McGayin:** So yeah i'm not sure if you've noticed but i'd go fuckin gay 4 u

 **SoftEmo:** And there goes the moment.

 **McGayin:** If you want you can have more time... I just wanted to let you know how I felt about the whole situation...

 **SoftEmo:** .....Yes.

 **McGayin:** What.

 **SoftEmo:** I'm no good with words but... I've been able to connect to you faster than i've ever connected to anyone. Being demi-romantic is kinda hard when you can only really fall in love with your friends who 'don't wanna ruin the great friendship they have'.  Ever since I seen your beautiful blue voice I knew there was something special about you. No one else knows this but everyone else's voices are always dark and murky, yours is the only naturally bright blue i've ever seen.

 **SoftEmo:** I'm seriously bad at putting my feelings into words but... I really like you too

 **McGayin:** So... Where do we go from here?

 **SoftEmo:** I guess we're dating? Is that how it works?

 **McGayin:** I think so? I mean, i've been in relationships before but like, they never started out this awkward...

 **SoftEmo:** Oh. I've never been in a relationship before, i hope that doesn't change anything?

 **McGayin:** What?! Ofc not! Why would it!?

 **SoftEmo:** I don't know. Y'know what, fuck the awkwardness

 **SoftEmo:** Lance whatever whatever McClain, will you officially go gay for me and become my boyfriend

 **McGayin:** How about we compromise and I stay bi af (And my middle name is Alejandro not whatever whatever, but creative)

 **SoftEmo:** That's fair. (LAM huh?)

 **McGayin:** Do we tell the others? (Yup! I once almost legally added my Mama's maiden name of Sanchez just so my initals would be LAMS)

 **SoftEmo:** Do you want your neck teared off by Shiro? (You are actual Hamilton trash. I like it)

 **McGayin:** Not really I kinda need my neck. (More like Lamiltrash)

 **SoftEmo:** Well then, I guess we're a secret (Holy fuck)

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:** Keef's texting someone

 **PidgeonLord:** So is Lance

 **MemeHolt:** Do you think that they're texting eachother?

 **SlimShaydy:** Well I highly doubt that they're both texting Shiro

 **MemeHolt:** Fair.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Guys this is like, a huge invasion of privacy, should we be doing this?

 **PidgeonLord:** That's the exact same thing you said when I put trackers in all your phones

 **SlimShaydy:** You what.

 **PidgeonLord:** Wait, Lance looks sad.

 **PidgeonLord:** He looks like hes about to cry???

 **PidgeonLord:** LANCE IS CRYING WHAT DID KEITH DO!?!?!?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** MORE LIKE WHAT DID LANCE DO BECAUSE KEITH IS CRYING!!!!

 **SlimShaydy:** WHY ARE BOTH MY GAYBIES CRYING!??!!?

 **MemeHolt:**   _Gaybies_

 **PidgeonLord:** GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY.

 **PidgeonLord:** FUCK IT I'M GIVING LANCE A HUG BC HE NEEDS ONE

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** DON'T COMPROMISE THE MISSION PIDGE!!

 **SlimShaydy:** Allura, go hug Keith

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** But....

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Fine.

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** has added  **SoftEmo** and  **McGayin** to **A gay, a bi and an ace walk into a bar]**

 **PidgeonLord:** So I managed to hack your phone earlier Mr. Lance Alejandro McClain

 **PidgeonLord:** Lamiltrash, really?

 **SoftEmo:** Pidge pls don't say anything this relationship literally started like, 3 hours ago we don't want anyone to make a fuss or anything

 **McGayin:** Do not judge me for my excellent pun-making abilities

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh i'm not gonna say anything. Just as long as Keith pays my share of the rent until you guys come out.

 **SoftEmo:** Pidge you... You don't have to blackmail me I will willingly give you the money if you need it

 **PidgeonLord:** KEITH THAT MAKES ME FEEL GUILTY AND POOR JUST LET ME DO IT MY WAY.

 **SoftEmo:** Fine... Oh no, i guess i have no choice but to give my best friend money to pay off their rent so they can fucking live because they won't admit that they need the money

 **McGayin:** I can feel the sarcasm from the other side of town

 **PidgeonLord:** Thank you. Muhahahaha

 **McGayin:** Wait bby how old are you?

 **SoftEmo:** 23

 **McGayin:** FUCK yes i gotta Sugar Daddy.

 **SoftEmo:** Call me a sugar daddy again and you won't anymore

 **McGayin:** D:

* * *

 

**[WHO WANT'S A CAT?!]**

**Takashit:** I am just letting you all know that I am officially going to murder Lance

 **McGayin:** WHAT DID I DO!?

 **Takashit:** I found my baby brother crying in his bathroom and you're the only person who would've made him cry

 **McGayin:** Are you sure it wasn't just some fake emo tweet about MCR getting back together

 **SoftEmo:** DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT LANCE

 **PidgeonLord:** He really lives up to his username

 **SlimShaydy:** Were you listening to DEH? That always makes me cry

 **SoftEmo:** Not this time but Words Fail is probably just as sad as Who Lives Who dies Who tells your story???

 **SoftEmo:** If you consider the fact that Words Fail reads like a suicide note

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** As much as we all love musicals we need to get back on topic. WHY WERE YOU CRYING IN THE BATHROOM KEEF?!?!

 **SoftEmo:** I was cry laughing??? Am I not allowed to laugh?

 **MemeHolt:** No. By official emo order you are not allowed to laugh, smile, giggle, or show any sign of happyness or even be happy and you must constantly be misirable and complain about having no will to live

 **SoftEmo:** Well shoot, guess I gotta say goodbye to Lance forever then

 **Takashit:** Excuse me what?

 **MemeHolt:** ^

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** ^^

 **SlimShaydy:** ^^^^^

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **SoftEmo:** What? Am I now not allowed to say if I think my friends are funny?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Not like that...

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah that sounds kinda intemate....

 **McGayin:** That is not how you spell intimate

 **PidgeonLord:** Actually that is how I spell it fucker.

* * *

 

 **[McGayin** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **McGayin:** So are we going for the act like a couple even thought our friends don't know we're a couple approach?

 **SoftEmo:** Sure?

 **McGayin:** Nice  <3

 **SoftEmo:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM OBSESSED WITH MAKING MUSICAL REFERENCES GET OVER IT
> 
> Also thank you for picking option 3! Literally none of the options were angst bc I couldn't bare to write it with this fic so you guys were lucky if you don't like angst.


	10. Chapter 10

**[WHO WANT'S A CAT?!]**

**PidgeonLord:** Everybody whos name begins with an L sucks

 **McGayin:** Well I mean....

 **Takashit:** I have to agree

 **McGayin:** Wow. Betrayed by a stranger.

 **MemeHolt:** Don't talk mean like that! You'll hurt his feelingssss

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Matt i'm gonna stop you right there

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** What did Lance do this time?

 **McGayin:** You're saying it as if i'm known for doing bad things

 **SoftEmo:** :/

 **McGayin:** Top 10 anime betrayals

 **PidgeonLord:** He turned off my laptop

 **SoftEmo:** Okay yeah that's punishable by death

 **McGayin:** I'm being punished for doing my friend a favour????

 **PidgeonLord:** I LOST A MONTHS WORK OF UNSAVED CODE LANCE. A MONTH

 **McGayin:**.... Whoopsies?

 **SlimShaydy:** To be fair Pidge you should turn your laptop off every now and again

 **PidgeonLord:** I thought you were at work?

 **SlimShaydy:** Break

 **SlimShaydy:** Now apologise to Lance. He didn't know that you hadn't saved your work and in his defense he thought he was being nice

 **PidgeonLord:**....Yes mom

 **PidgeonLord:** Sorry Lance....

 **SlimShaydy:** I meant in real life Pidge.

 **PidgeonLord:**   ;-;

 **McGayin:** I love our chat mom

 **McGayin:** I just got a little Pidgeon apology. I feel special

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah whatever.

 **MemeHolt:** My sibling??? Apologising???? That's more unbelieveable than them having friends

 **PidgeonLord:** Watch it Matthew _Rosá_ Holt.

 **MemeHolt:** *Gasps in Italian* How dare?

 **Takashit:** Your middle name is Rosá?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Aww! Matt that's adorable!!

 **MemeHolt:** I can't even get payback because Pidge legally changed their name so now I actually don't know what their middle name is

 **PidgeonLord:** :P

 **MemeHolt:** Fuck it. ALLURA'S MIDDLE NAME IS ANNABELLE!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** OH FUCK YOU ROSÁ

 **McGayin:** Allura Annabell Altea, Triple A

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Like you can say anything Mr. LAM

 **SoftEmo:** Better than having the initials of a battery type

 **McGayin:** OH SHIT

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Oh shut up Keef......

 **SlimShaydy:** ...

 **MemeHolt:** ...

 **PidgeonLord:** ........

 **SoftEmo:** .... None of you know my middle name do you?

 **Takashit:** Well it's not exactly like you've told any of them.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Well neither have you Shiro!

 **Takashit:** .....I'M JAPANESE

 **Takashit:** WE DON'T HAVE MIDDLE NAMES

 **SoftEmo:** Then why do I have one?

 **Takashit:** You were born in the states, our parents wanted you to 'be more Western'

 **McGayin:** Okay enough about that wth is your middle name Keith!?!?!?

 **SoftEmo:** Akira

 **PidgeonLord:** Really? I ask for years and I don't get an answer, Lance asks once and you tell him???

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Akira? Keef Akira Kogane.... I like it

 **SlimShaydy:** How do I pronounce it??? I just want to be sure

 **SoftEmo:** Ah-Ki-Ra

 **MemeHolt:** .......

 **McGayin:** THE MASSES CHEERING, (A)KIRA

 **MemeHolt:** DON'T KNOW HE'S LIGHT YAGAMI, PLAYING HIS DANGEROUS GAAAAAAAAAME

 **SoftEmo:** ???

 **PidgeonLord:** Seriously???

* * *

 

 **[McGayin** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **McGayin:** Just letting you know how much I value you b4 you go to sleep

 **SoftEmo:** Lance what the fuck it's 2am

 **McGayin:** <3 <3

 **SoftEmo:** ...Fine  <3

 **McGayin:** :D

 **SoftEmo:** You okay?

 **McGayin:** Yeah, just sleepy is all  <3

 **SoftEmo:** Ugh, you're an emotional tired aren't you?

 **McGayin:** <3

 **SoftEmo:** <3

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:** Okay what was up with them yesterday?

 **SlimShaydy:** What do you mean?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Ummmm? Keith defending Lance??? Keith answering a question he hasn't answered for any of us in an instant??

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I can't say anything about the defending him part but did any of you ever ask the question???

 **MemeHolt:** Multiple times I have, yes.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I can't really see why he'd give an answer to you....

 **SlimShaydy:** Roasted

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I'm not being mean i've just read over conversations and the way you talk to him makes it seem like you two don't really take eachother seriously too often

 **SlimShaydy:** accidentially roasted

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Okay but I know that Pidge has asked before and Keith never told them??

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I thought he was embaressed about it but apparently not enough to hide it from Lance?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Susp

 **SlimShaydy:** ^

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Shay bby not u too pls

 **SlimShaydy:** I'm sorry sweetie, also what time r u home? I need to talk

 **MemeHolt:** Uh oh.... Hunk's in trouuuuuuubbleeeeeeeeee

 **TheWholeSomeone:** My shift ends in about an hour. So around then give or take 15 minutes.

 **SlimShaydy:** Ok den  <3

 **TheWholeSomeone:** <3

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** THIS ISN'T OPERATION: HUNAY

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** THAT'S A LATER MATTER TO BE DISSCUSSED

 **SlimShaydy:** ??? How???

 **MemeHolt:** We wanna get you two hitched.

 **PidgeonLord:** *Choking noises of surprise bc that was the first thing they saw when they opened the messenger*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that Death Note had it's own musical??? And honestly the soundtrack is fucking awesome. The English version is still in demo mode sadly but still?


	11. Chapter 11

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**SoftEmo:** Lance is coming over

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Okay.

 **SoftEmo:** Wait did Matt and Shiro leave for work already??

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** They left like... two hours ago.

 **SoftEmo:** oh....

 **SoftEmo:** Well then Lance is coming over and we're spending the entire day in my room. He also might stay over it depends

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **SoftEmo:** How about no.......

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **MemeHolt:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Aren't you teaching a class???????

 **MemeHolt:**   Kids are doing a test. I got free time

 **MemeHolt:** Also Keith,  _nice_

 **SoftEmo:** I'm leaving.

 **MemeHolt:** HOLD UP MISTER

 **MemeHolt:** YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DOOR OPEN OR AT LEAST KEEP QUIET

 **SoftEmo:** ......

 **MemeHolt:** AND USE PROTECTION!!!

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

 **MemeHolt:** My job here is done

 **[MemeHolt** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 **[SoftEmo** >  **McGayin]**

 **SoftEmo:** I've sent a car to pick you up, Shiro and Matt are in work so only Allura and Jeffery are in for now and they won't bother us much

 **McGayin:** idc, I just wanna see you again  <3

 **SoftEmo:** I just threw up in my mouth

 **McGayin:** Aw, i'm I too sweet? Maybe we can spice things up when I get to your room ;)

 **SoftEmo:** Or maybe we could just cuddle and watch netflix in some comfy pjs

 **McGayin:** That sounds alot better actually bless  <3

 **SoftEmo:** <3

 **McGayin:** So um... What are you wearing?

 **SoftEmo:**...

 **SoftEmo:** Are you trying to... sext me?

 **McGayin:** What!? No!!!!

 **McGayin:** I just need to prepare myself if youre wearing a skirt again

 **SoftEmo:** ????? Why?????

 **McGayin:** bc youre too cute and you might kill me

 **SoftEmo:** It's just a skirt????

 **SoftEmo:** Girls wear skirts all the time???

 **McGayin:** I think skrts show how confident you are with your body and i like it when people are confident because if other ppl are insecure then I get super insecure because hnnnnnnnng

 **SoftEmo:** Hnnnnnnnnnng??????

 **McGayin:** I'M NOT GOOD AT ARTICULATING MY FEELINGS

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:** So Lance is at our place and both he and Keith locked themselves in Keith's room

 **PidgeonLord:**   _Nice._

 **MemeHolt:** I love my sibling

 **PidgeonLord:** No.

 **SlimShaydy:** Whilest everyone is here, Hunk and I want to say something

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Are you sure you wanna do this?

 **PidgeonLord:** I'm scared

 **SlimShaydy:** You should be.

 **SlimShaydy:** Pidge... Do you remember the peanut butter incident? and then catching me throwing up the next morning?

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah..

 **MemeHolt:** Peanut butter incident?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** OH.

 **SlimShaydy: [** Image attached **]**

 **SlimShaydy:** It's a bit blurry but that's a + sign

 **PidgeonLord:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **MemeHolt:** Congratulations!

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODAREYOUSERIOUS!?!?!?

 **SlimShaydy:** I was thinking Ruby for a girl and maybe Malachi for a boy?

 **PidgeonLord:** How many weeks???

 **SlimShaydy:** 5/6

 **PidgeonLord:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** HUNAY BABIES! HUNAY BABIES!!!

 **MemeHolt:** How's the father-to-be feeling?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** *internal screaming*

 **PidgeonLord:** same

 **SlimShaydy:** Oh... I'm getting Pidge hugs... So soft and pure

 **MemeHolt:** I'm jealous. Pidge hasn't hugged me in 14 years

 **PidgeonLord:** u don't deserve my hugs

 **TheWholeSomeone: [** Image attached **]**

 **TheWholeSomeone:**   _Pure._

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** My soul is cleansed of all sins

 **PidgeonLord:** Are you guys gonna tell Lance, Keith and Shiro???

 **SlimShaydy:** Yeah..... speaking of Lance...

 **TheWholeSomeone:** He's been spending alot of time at your guy's place and well... we kind of need a room of the baby.... You guys have A TON of room apparently...

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** .... You want Lance to move in with us?

 **MemeHolt:** FUCK YEAH

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** MATT!!! We need to consult Shiro and Lance first!

 **MemeHolt:**...

 **MemeHolt:** Fiiiiiiiiiiine

 **PidgeonLord:** You didn't mention Keith? Wouldn't Keith need to be consuted aswell?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** We all know that Keith would be totally down for this and would move Lance in here in a heartbeat

 **SlimShaydy:** She's... Not wrong.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Will you talk to them tomorrow?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Well we'll kind of have to

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Good. Know, I have a bath to get to

 **MemeHolt:** ALLURA IF YOU TOUCH MY SHAMPOO AGAIN I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND SEE WHICH SHAMPOO YOU'LL USE THEN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just see Hunk and Shay having kids early in their lives???
> 
> Also... I made slight rock/gem puns.... Ruby.... Malachi(te) hehehehe.... kill me


	12. Chapter 12

**[WHO WANTS A CAT?!]**

**PidgeonLord:** What would you guys do if I accidentially hacked into classified FBI files????

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Pidge, it's 3am

 **PidgeonLord:** So why are you awake

 **SlimShaydy:** He's getting me ice cream from the store

 **TheWholeSomeone:** All I see are half-asleep young adults buying packs of ramen and coffee, not to mention the dead-inside teenager cashier

 **SlimShaydy:** Thank you again for going for me  <3

 **TheWholeSomeone:** <3

 **PidgeonLord:** Ew. Anyway answer the question

 **SoftEmo:** I'd fight them if they found out

 **PidgeonLord:** Bless.

 **SilmShaydy:** Wait are you asking because....

 **PidgeonLord:** Maybe

 **SoftEmo:** Pidge! I thought I taught you better than to admit to your crimes!!

 **PidgeonLord:** Relax, to FBI and CIA these groupchats don't even exist

 **SoftEmo:** Oh, in that case i lit a dude's car on fire once

 **SlimShaydy:**   _What._

 **SoftEmo:** It was some guy from Pidge's classes in highschool, he was a dick to them so he had to say goodbye to his car

 **PidgeonLord:** Wait you were the one who lit Dustin's Porche on fire????

 **PidgeonLord:** Have I ever said how much I platonically love you????

 **TheWholeSomeone:**   Keith, Is Lance with you rn?

 **SoftEmo:** Yeah, but he fell asleep like, 2 hours ago? I don't wanna wake him up because look at him

 **SoftEmo: [** Image attached **]**

 **SoftEmo:** It's like looking at the face of an angel

 **PidgeonLord:** Gayyyyyyy

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Okay well, can you tell him that Shay and I need to talk to him asap once he's awake?

 **SoftEmo:** Sure

* * *

 **[PidgeonLord** > **Takashit]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Hello Shiro.

 **Takashit:** Pidge can it wait? I have to get to work really soon.

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh sure it can wait, unless you want people to know about to conversation you had with Lance using Allura's phone.

 **Takashit:** ...

 **PidgeonLord:** You really thought you deleted that chat huh? Well did you know that there's an entire archive of deleted chats that is oh so easy to access?

 **PidgeonLord:** But seriously Shiro, what the fuck?

 **Takashit:** I can explain,

 **PidgeonLord:** Can you? Because I've actually been craving some bullshit recently

 **PidgeonLord:** You can say that he's your brother and you were just trying to protect him. But you shouldn't shield someone if you don't even know if the sword is there

 **PidgeonLord:** Lance isn't some fuckboi messing around. He cares about Keith. And from what i'm seeing he cares about Keith's feelings more than you ever have

 **PidgeonLord:** Consider yourself so fucking lucky that i've not told the others yet. But if you make one more wrong move then everything comes out

 **Takashit:** Pidge you have to understand i'm just trying to do what's best for him!

 **PidgeonLord:** By controling his life and hurting others?

 **PidgeonLord:** Lance is like a brother to me. He's been there for me every single time i've needed him. Sure, he flirts alot but I have never, and I mean  _never_ , seen him so infatuated with someone. He looks at Keith the same way you used to look at Matt.

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh and by the way, Hunk and Shay are going to ask something in the groupchat, and you better be supportive

 **Takashit:**... I will.

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A CAT?!]**

**[TheWholeSomeone** has changed the groupchat name to  **WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

 **SoftEmo:** *Raises hand*

 **McGayin:** Okay.

 **SlimShaydy:** Shiro, Keith, there's something Hunk and I need to both annouce and ask of you

 **Takashit:** Okay?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Well you see, Shay and I are now expecting a baby...

 **PidgeonLord:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Takashit:** Congratulations!!!

 **SoftEmo:** I didn't think you two did that but uhh..... CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!

 **SlimShaydy:** ...Thanks. Anyway, our apartment is kinda small and we need a room for the baby... We know Pidge and Lance wouldn't share a room and we don't have the money to move so we were wondering if possibly....

 **Takashit:** Of course Lance can move in with us

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Wait what?

 **SlimShaydy:** Seriously!?

 **Takashit:** Our place has like, what? 5 spare bedrooms?

 **MemeHolt:** LANCE MY MEME MAN!

 **McGayin:** You guys okay if I start bringing all my stuff tomorrow?

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** fuck yes you should've brought it yesterday boi

 **McGayin:** I feel so welcomed  <3

 **PidgeonLord:** Y'know what, I'll finally be able to get to work without having to wait for someone to finish combing their hair

 **McGayin:** <3

* * *

 **[SoftEmo** > **McGayin]**

 **SoftEmo:** So uhh... You're moving in, huh?

 **McGayin:** Keith you're literally sat right next to me why are you texting me?

 **SoftEmo:** Because i'm a little too shocked to speak right now and I need a few moments to process the fact that you'll be living here

 **McGayin:** Awww babe  <3

 **McGayin:** You know this means that we'll be able to see eachother more? Everyday infact

 **McGayin:** You've gone pretty red... Are you okay?

 **McGayin:** opupij

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**PrincessTakeNoShit:** I just heard a large bang from upstairs

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** So either lance just jumped on keith or keith beat lance at mario kart again

 **PidgeonLord:** Probably both

 **SlimShaydy:** Both pretty valid conclusions

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Wait..... WAIT

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** OHMYGOD I NEED TO GET OF HERE, 

 **SlimShaydy:** What's going on???

* * *

 

 **[PrincessTakeNoShit** >  **PidgeonLord]**

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** I THINK THEY'RE FUCKING!?!?!?

 **PidgeonLord:** About time.

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Wait.... DID YOU KNOW!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

 **PidgeonLord:** lol yeah

 **PidgeonLord:** I knew like, as soon as they got together

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!?!?!?

 **PidgeonLord:** Bc It got Keith paying my rent until they tell

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** .......Nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is Protective of the boyfriends and Allura Knows(TM)


	13. Chapter 13

**[College kids are the WORST]**

**MemeHolt:** I have a class to teach in 4 hours but i've also got to order the suits and hire a caterer and not to mention i've got to mark these practice tests i gave the kids 2 weeks ago hnnnnnnnnng

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** This is why you don't plan a wedding in the middle of the semester

 **MemeHolt:** hhnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **[SoftEmo** has changed the groupchat name to  **LetMattRest2k18]**

 **MemeHolt:** Pls ;-;

 **Takashit:** I can always order the suits and hire the caterer?

 **MemeHolt:** No because you woNT GET THE RIGHT SUITS TAKASHI

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Y'know I know this  _amazing_ caterer and since she owes me a favour I can get you guys a 25% discount

 **MemeHolt:** Bless.

 **Takashit:** We don't...... Need a discount

 **MemeHolt:** Shiro i know you're rich af but take the discount when it's offered to you

 **PrincessTakeNoShit:** Oh! And if you pay extra her son will make a personalized wedding cakee

 **SoftEmo:** cakee

 **[PrincessTakeNoShit** has changed their username to  **Cakee]**

 **Cakee:** I'm awaree of my mistakees

 **Cakee:** If you guys want I can contact heer now?

 **MemeHolt:** ALLURA YOU'RE AMAZING I APPRECIATE YOU SO MUCH

 **SoftEmo:** I could probably find some matching suits for you guys if you want?

 **MemeHolt:** KEITH OH MY GOD YES PLEASE

 **Takashit:** Wait so you trust Keith with the suits but not me??

 **MemeHolt:** Shiro, sweetie, love of my life, soulmate, 

 **MemeHolt:** When I asked you to get fruit loops from the store you came home with fruity rings

 **MemeHolt:** FRUITY RINGS ARE NOT FRUIT LOOPS SHIRO THEY'RE CHEAP IMITATIONS

 **Takashit:** That was two years ago Matt.

 **MemeHolt:** And when was the last time you went grocery shopping?

 **Takashit:** .....Two years ago

 **[SoftEmo** has added  **McGayin** to  **LetMattRest2k18]**

 **SoftEmo** **:** End this discourse

 **McGayin:** Sup fuckers

 **Cakee:** LANCEE

 **McGayin:** ALLURA!

 **Takashit:** Why is he here?

 **SoftEmo:** Because this chat if for the people who live here and Lance will soon be living here

 **McGayin:** Shiro! Thank you so much for letting me live in your house"

 **Takashit:** It's my pleasure....

 **McGayin:** Seriously dude, i've gotta do something to pay you guys back

 **Cakee:** Lancee, I haveen't payeed theem back in threeee yeears so chill

 **McGayin:** Okay but consider this,

 **McGayin:** Mama didn't raise no freeloader

 **Cakee:** *gasp* I feeeel attackeed

 **SoftEmo:** I think that was the point

* * *

 

 **[Cakee** has added  **SoftEmo** ,  **McGayin** , and  **PidgeonLord** to  **We know]**

 **Cakee:** You guys need soundproofing

 **SoftEmo:** ???

 **McGayin:** What?

 **PidgeonLord:** Allura heard you guys fucking yesterday

 **SoftEmo:** NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

 **McGayin:** So uh, Keith is loud isn't he?

 **SoftEmo:** Lance sHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 **McGayin:** But you were so cute yesterday~ You literally wouldn't let go of me and it was fucking adorable~

 **SoftEmo:** I'm going to give you one last chance till you shut your face otherwise you're sleeping in your own room tonight

 **McGayin:** </3

 **Cakee:** But seeriously guys you weeree so lucky that Shiro wasn't homee.

 **SoftEmo:** Are you seriously commiting to that

 **Cakee:** Yees.

 **McGayin:** Listen, if Shiro finds out then Shiro finds out. I'm willing to have my spine broken for Keith

 **SoftEmo:** <3

 **Cakee:** Okay theen....

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**SlimShaydy:** Have you guys ever noticed how in Alexander Hamilton when Lafayette and Mulligan say 'We fought with him' that they also play Jefferson and Maddison???

 **McGayin:** Have you ever noticed that Anthony Ramos says 'Me? I died for him' and he plays both Laurens and Phillip H?

 **SoftEmo:**..... FUCK

 **TheWholeSomeone:** GoddaMN IT LIN AND YOUR CASTING CHOICES

 **PidgeonLord:** SmArTs

 **Cakee:** You guys eeveer noticeed how Peeggy is the leeast seeeen characteer of theem all

 **TheWholeSomeone:** What are you doing. Stop that

 **Cakee:** Neeveer

 **McGayin:** Allura say Eevee

 **SlimShaydy:** NO

 **Cakee:** Eeeveee

 **PidgeonLord:** I have seen hell

 **Cakee:** Heell*

 **PidgeonLord:** no.

 **SoftEmo:** This needs to stop

 **McGayin:** You need to stop

 **SoftEmo:** Stop what?

 **McGayin:** You know what

 **SoftEmo:** I know what?

 **McGayin:** You know.

 **SoftEmo:** I know?

 **McGayin:** Y'know, being cute

 **SoftEmo:** Oh.

 **PidgeonLord:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **SlimShaydy:** ExcUSE ME!?!?!?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** UmmMMMMMMMMMMMM?????????

 **McGayin:** What?

 **SlimShaydy:** WERE YOU TWO LIKE.... FLIRTING OR SOMETHING?

 **McGayin:** Flirting? We weren't flirting

 **SoftEmo:** No we were not.

 **Cakee:** Yees theey weeree

 **SoftEmo:** No we weren't shut your face

 **Cakee:** Can't shut what was neeveer open

 **SoftEmo:** Fuck you

 **McGayin:** Maybe later

 **Takashit:** ExCuSe Me?!?!?!?!

 **Cakee:** Oh shit.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**McGayin:** Dude, chill it was a joke

 **PidgeonLord:** God Shiro, don't you have a sense of humor -_-

 **Takashit:** At this point I don't have a sense of anything.

 **SlimShaydy:** mood

 **TheWholeSomeone:** D:

 **SlimShaydy:** Maybe i'd have a sense of something if someone brings me some marshmellows home?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I'm already on my way home so i'll stop off at the store and get some

 **SlimShaydy:** <3

 **SoftEmo:** Shay is all i aspire to be at this point

 **McGayin:** You aspire to be a pregnant woman?

 **SoftEmo:** If it means I get a boyfriend who pampers me like the royalty I am then fuck yes.

 **Cakee:** Fair

 **SlimShaydy:** (￣ー￣)ｂ

 **[SlimShaydy** has changed their username to  **MarShayllows]**

 **SoftEmo:** Nice.

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** >  **Takashit]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Did I not warn you enough?

 **Takashit:** No. You didn't.

 **PidgeonLord:** ?

 **Takashit:** I couldn't give less shits what you say about Lance. There is no way he is touching my baby brother

 **PidgeonLord:** You better be careful what you say Shiro. You know what dirt i've got

 **Takashit:** Go ahead. Tell them.

 **Takashit:** I know you won't

 **PidgeonLord:**.......

 **PidgeonLord:** I'm surprised I didn't notice it before.

 **PidgeonLord:** You really have Shiro down don't you? Even his dark humor.

 **Takashit:** What gave me away?

 **PidgeonLord:** The harsh tone is what led me to check the tracker in Shiro's phone which led me to your residence.

 **PidgeonLord:** Lotor, Is it?

 **Takashit:** Indeed.

 **PidgeonLord:** How did you get Shiro's phone anyways? 

 **Takashit:** The idiot left it at work after he went home for the day. He doesn't put a password on his phone so how could I resist wreaking some havoc?

 **PidgeonLord:** May you switch to speaking on your phone? It's very strange to see my friends username when talking to someone else.

 **Takashit:** Of course. Just a moment.

* * *

 

 **[WalkingL'orealCommercial** >  **PidgeonLord]**

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Is this better?

 **PidgeonLord:** I believe it is.

 **PidgeonLord:** Listen, I don't know your motives but you better stop whatever the fuck you're doing.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Is Keith single?

 **PidgeonLord:** What?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** You see, Shiro just  _loves_ to talk about his little brother to anyone who'll listen. Of course, I being his fortunate co-scientist hear many stories about 'little Keithy'

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** It wasn't till today I finally get to see what this strange boy looks like from photos on Shiro's phone. And honestly?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial: [** Image attached **]**

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Damn.

 **PidgeonLord:** You better back the fuck of you perv.

 **PidgeonLord:** First of all, no. Keith isn't single. And I'm pretty sure he would NEVER date a guy like you.

 **PidgeonLord:** Second of all, he's demiromantic. And I don't think he'd even bother looking in your direction much less even be friends with you

 **PidgeonLord:** And lasty, do you think Shiro would even dare let you touch him? Because, yeah I may be protective of Keith, but he's the one you better watch out for.

 **PidgeonLord:** I suggest you delete the chat you and I just had. Id rather there be no visible evidence of this encounter.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:**...Agreed.

* * *

 

Lance loaded the last box in the truck Shiro had hired for him. He honestly didn't have much stuff he needed to take since the room was already furnished (and he wouldn't be spending much time in that room anyways). Lance shut the back of the truck and locked it just to make sure the door didn't open in the process of driving. Lance then felt two large arms wrap around him and loud, emotional cries.

"I'm gonna miss you dude!" Hunk sobbed. Lance gave a small chuckle as he tried to escape his best friend's death grip. He looked to Shay do help only to see her giggling, the traitor.

"It's not like i'm moving to another country! Just the other side of town," Lance tried to console.

"I know but it's just that," He sniffed. "We've been rooming since college and even before that I stayed at your house at least every week! It just won't feel the same." Hunk finally let go.

"Dude, trust me.  _I know_. But you guys are having a baby! I mean that's insane!" Lance looked between both of his friends. Shay subtly placed a hand over her stomach once Lance had mentioned the baby.

"We're really gonna miss you Lance. You better visit us," Shay threatend as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I sure as hell want this kid to know his godfather,"

Lance froze for a second. He didn't hear that right, right? There was no way. Shay let go and smiled at Lance as he only stared at her in awe.

"Wait, seriously?" Lance started to grin. "You want me, to be your child's... Godfather?"

"Who else would we ask?" Shay asked as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh my god," Lance felt water gather at his eyes, but held back the tears of joy instead. The driver of the truck then honked the truck's horn, signaling Lance to get in inside. "Okay uh, shit. I really have to go right now guys but, seriously? I love you guys! I'm gonna be the greatest godfather ever! Just wait and see!" Lance said as he jumped into the passenger seat of the truck. He stuck his head out the window to wave at his friends who only smiled and waved goodbye to him as the truck started to move. He wasn't going to mention how he saw Hunk crying.

* * *

**[** **LetMattRest2k18]**

**MemeHolt:** Has anybody seen Shiro's phone????????????????

 **Cakee:** No?

 **SoftEmo:** I have literally not left my room so no.

 **McGayin:** Technically I don't live there yet so nope!

 **MemeHolt:** He hasn't seen it since he got home and i'm panicking

 **MemeHolt:** 'I'll just buy a new one Matt it's not a big deal' CAN SOMEONE TELL THIS BOI THAT IT IS A V BIG DEAL

 **Cakee:** On my way to teell him how stupid hee is

 **MemeHolt:** Bless.

 **SoftEmo:** So bby how far away are you?

 **McGayin:** Only 10 mins now, see you soon x

 **MemeHolt:** ?????????????Excuse me??????????????????

 **Cakee:** Don't queestion it. Just acceept it.

 **MemeHolt:** Are you two???????

 **MemeHolt:** DaTiNg!?!?!?!?!

 **SoftEmo:** Don't tell Shiro.

 **MemeHolt:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Cakee:** Mood.

 **McGayin:** Is Shiro the only one who doesn't know now?

 **SoftEmo:**...........Yes?

 **Cakee:** Okay one second.

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**[Cakee** has added  **SoftEmo** , and  **McGayin** to  **Operation: Klance]**

 **SoftEmo:** How long has this existed?

 **PidgeonLord:** Since chapter 3

 **SoftEmo:** What?

 **PidgeonLord:** What?

 **MarShayllows:** So.... Klance confirmed?

 **Cakee:** Klancee confirmeed.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** YES!

 **McGayin:** I'm proud of myself for getting the adorable, hot, cute Keith Kogane to date me  <3

 **SoftEmo:** I'm proud of myself for putting up with your dumb ass  <3

 **McGayin:** Aww babe  <3

 **PidgeonLord:** Um.... That isn't.....

 **MarShayllows:** Shhh, let them have this.

 **MemeHolt:** Dude, you need to marry Keith

 **SoftEmo:** Uhh, that's kinda fast...

 **McGayin:** Not that i'm against the idea but uh, why?

 **MemeHolt:** *Whispers* We'd be brothers-in-law

 **McGayin:** *Gasp* Keith will you marry me?

 **SoftEmo:** -_-

 **PidgeonLord:** IT WASN'T A NO!

 **MarShayllows:** IT WASN'T A NO!!!!!!!!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** It wasn't a yes...

 **Cakee:** I dunno that looks like a 'maybe later' face

 **SoftEmo:** Txt me when you're here bby  <3

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

 **Cakee:** In all thee yeears i'vee known Keeeef hee has neeveer shorteened his words likee that.

 **MemeHolt:** Its a miracle.

 **McGayin:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you turn off emotions????
> 
> Pidge V Lotor AKA my prediction for season 5 as well as Lance, Hunk, Matt, Allura and Coran V Lotor  
> (Shiro is a clone and Keith kinda owes Lotor something for saving his life which fucking sucks)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which bitch doesn't have school for a week?
> 
> Warning: V Klance heavy chapter. Prepare yourselves.

**[Operation: Klance]**

**McGayin:**  [@Keith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuzrkFJMomA)

 **Cakee:** You two aree liteerally dating.

 **SoftEmo:** What the heck I gotta dooooo, to stay with chu?

 **PidgeonLord:** (What the heck I gotta do)

 **McGayin:** Who do I have to beeeee, for you to keep lovin' me?

 **MemeHolt:** Cute

 **Cakee:** Bleh

 **PidgeonLord:** Two types of people

 **TheWholeSomeone:** So Lance, how's the new place?

 **McGayin:** AHHHHHH IT'S AMAZING!!! MY ROOM IS THE SIZE OF THE APARTMENT

 **MarShayllows:** Woah

 **McGayin: [** X12 Images attached **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** 9 of those are basically just pictures of Keith

 **McGayin:** He deserves to be admired

 **[Cakee** has changed  **McGayin** 's username to  **NewRichKid]**

 **NewRichKid:** Wow

 **Cakee:** You neeeedeed a changee

 **SoftEmo:** blue can you come back to my room?

 **NewRichKid:** why do I have to go back to yours?

 **SoftEmo:** Bc you don't have netflix in yours

 **NewRichKid:** Fair.

 **Cakee:** You two aree only alloweed to go if I don't heear you fucking again

 **MemeHolt:** omg what

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Again?

 **SoftEmo:** How can you hear us doing something *again* if we haven't done it before

 **PidgeonLord:** You mean you two.... Haven't fucked yet?

 **NewRichKid:** What omg no I was kidding last time

 **SoftEmo:** As if i'd give up my virginity that easily

 **SoftEmo:** I thought you had more faith in me

 **MemeHolt:** Wait so that means....

 **MarShayllows:** Don't you dare

 **MemeHolt:** Klance is currently more wholesome than Hunay

 **Cakee:** *Gasps in Spanish*

 **PidgeonLord:** *Drops glass of water*

 **NewRichKid:** *Faints*

 **SoftEmo:** *Looks into camera like he's on the office*

* * *

 

**[LetMattRest2k18]**

**Takashit:** I finally got my phone back

 **SoftEmo:** Where was it?

 **Takashit:** I left it at the office again. Luckily Lotor found it and gave it back to me

 **MemeHolt:** Bless.

 **Takashit:** Speaking of Lotor, you guys should really meet him. He's pretty cool

 **SoftEmo:** Haha, no thanks.

 **NewRichKid:** You okay Keith?

 **Takashit:** Oh c'mon Keith. You and Lotor would hit it off pretty well actually! I wouldn't be surprised if you two  _really_ hit it off

 **SoftEmo:** Nah, it's fine.

 **Takashit:** Just once?

 **NewRichKid:** Shut your face Shiro.

 **Takashit:** Excuse me?

 **NewRichKid:** You heard me. Shut. Your. Face.

 **NewRichKid:** Now if you'll excuse me.

 **[NewRichKid** has gone offline **]**

* * *

Lance ran from the kitchen as soon as he had logged off. He knew he was being totally rude towards Shiro but he couldn't help it. Shiro was kind of being a jerk by subtly impling he wanted Keith and this Lotor guy to go on a date. Then again, he didn't know that Keith was already dating someone...

When Lance stood infront of Keith's door, he hesitated before entering. Maybe he was over reacting? But then Lance remembered that Keith seemed pretty out of character on the group chat. Lance swung open the door to stare at the small ball of a person shaking ontop of a queen sized bed. Lance rushed over in an instant and sat close to the poor boy.

"Hey Keith, i'm gonna touch you now okay?" Lance asked in as soft a voice that he could muster. Lance gently placed his hand on Keith's side. In an instant Keith had practically attacked Lance by pushing him down on the bed whilest he wrapped his arms around his neck and stuck his face into the same place. Keith had moved so fast and with so much force that he was surprised they didn't fall off the bed.

" _Please keep talking,"_ Keith asked in a quiet, muffled voice.

"Uh, okay. Ummm," For once in his life, Lance McClain was stumped on what to say. "If you want I can sing to you? That what my Mamá did every time I was sad,"

He felt shift his head up and down.  _What's that wetness-_   _oh. He's crying._ Lance wasn't going to ask why Keith was crying. Keith would tell him if he wanted to.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean,_ " Lance started as softly as he could. He knew he probably wasn't the best singer so he started to mess around with Keith's hair, hoping the action both comforted him and distracted him a little bit. " _Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match-_ "

" _But I can make an explosion_." Keith mumbled. Lance let out a small laugh knowing that Keith felt okay enough to sing. He continued the song and continued to mess with his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance lay with his back against the headboard and Keith lay with his back on his chest. The position was perfect because 1) Lance could rest his head of that soft mop of hair that he loves so much and 2) he could comfortably hold Keith against him and watch TV at the same time.

"I'm gussing you don't really wanna talk about it?" Lance asked out of the blue. It had been about an hour since Keith had said he was okay but Lance was still worried about him. He noticed Keith tense up slightly and he looked like he was about to say something before Lance stopped him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But I just want you to know that i'm always here if you need to talk," Lance took Keith's hand and ran over his knuckles with his thumb repeatedly, hopefully a comforting gesture. He heard Keith sigh slightly.

"Sometimes I- Sometimes I just get these random ass panic attacks out of no where and I never know how to deal with them. I don't even know what triggers them and I never seem to be able to calm down!" Keith sounded angry at himself. "But... Recently your voice kinda helps me through that kinda shit, y'know? Like, just listening to you talk is like the equivilent to watching clouds pass by against the brightest blue sky," Keith said dreamily.

The comparison made Lance give a little snort, but it got him wondering.

"What does the colour blue mean to you?"

"What?" Keith asked.

"Well it's just like, you say my voice is blue so i'm just kinda wondering... What does that mean to you?"

Keith hummed in thought. "Well, I guess blue is calming? I mean I know I basically just said that but- ugh. Blue makes me feel... Safe. Like the kind of feeling you get when you're being held in someone else's arms and you just know that everything's going to be okay,"

At that description, Lance fucking melted. Is that how he made Keith feel? That was too fucking adorable.

"But then again, everyone else thinks of colours differently. Like, you must have a different description for blue, right?" Oh yeah, Keith didn't know Lance was colourblind.

"Uh, not really,"

"So you think of it the same?"

"Um, no. I don't really have a description for it," Lance tried to laugh off.

"Why not?" Keith asked curiously.

"Keith, i'm colourblind," Lance admitted.

"Oh," Keith looked sheepish. He then leaped out of Lance's hold and turned to face him.

" _Why didn't you tell me when I took you to the sunset!?_ "

* * *

 

**[Operation: Klance]**

**NewRichKid:** Can somebody tell Keith he's overreacting?

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith you're overreacting

 **NewRichKid:** Thank you.

 **SoftEmo:** You don't UNDERSTAND PIDGE

 **SoftEmo:** I TOOK HIM TO SEE A SUNSET ON OUR FIRST DATE AND I ONLY NOW FIND OUT HE'S COLOURBLIND?!

 **NewRichKid:** Keith it's not a big deal

 **SoftEmo:** IT'S A BIG DEAL TO ME! YOU DIDN'T GET TO ENJOY ONE OF LIFE'S GREATEST BEAUTYS!

 **NewRichKid:** But Keith... You're one of life's greatest beautys

 **SoftEmo:** I.....

 **Cakee:** I think you brokee him

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Takashit:** Can you believe him?

 **Cakee:** ???

 **Takashit:** I take him into my home for nothing in return and I get a 'shut your face'???

 **Takashit:** Like how rude do you have to be to even think of saying that?

 **Cakee:** I think I actually need to quote Lance here. Shut your face.

 **Takashit:** ???

 **Takashit:** No more double es?

 **Cakee:** Not when i'm being serious.

 **Cakee:** He was obviously sticking up for Keith.

 **Takashit:** How in hell was he 'sticking up for Keith'?

 **Cakee:** Keith was uncomfortable but he didn't want to say it.

 **Takashit:** Why would he be uncomfortable?

 **Cakee:** Did you not notice it? When was the last time Keith typed out 'Haha'?

 **Cakee:** I also don't think Keith appreciated it when you were obviously trying to hook him up with this Lotor guy.

 **Cakee:** Sometimes Shiro, i think you need to pay attention to the most obvious things in life and stop pretending that life is perfect.

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**Cakee:** *Drum roll*

 **[Cakee** has added  **NigelThornberry** to  **WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

 **NigelThornberry:** Oh?

 **Cakee:** Eeveerybody, I'd likee you to meeeet Coran!

 **PidgeonLord:** Yo

 **MemeHolt:** 'Sup?

 **MarShayllows:** Hi!!!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Hello!!!!

 **NewRichKid:** Hey yo

 **Takashit:** Nice to meet you

 **SoftEmo:** Hey.

 **NigelThornberry:** Hello Allura's friends! It's a pleasure to know you exist

 **Cakee:** Heey!

 **SoftEmo:** Who is this guy?

 **NigelThorberry:** My name's Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe and I'm Allura's uncle!

 **NewRichKid:** You invited your uncle to the groupchat?

 **Cakee:** He gives me a 10% discount at Lush I had to

 **NewRichKid:** Hey there Coran! My name's Lance and it is a delight to meet you!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support on this fic! It's honestly one of my favourite fic to write since i'm a slut for text fics (Not to mention how easier it is to write dialog when you don't have to describe setting and people). And if you guys think I have a clue where i'm going with this fic you're wrong. I literally just open up a notepad and hope for the best
> 
> Also just incase it isn't clear, that is actually Shiro messaging and since Pidge isn't there Shiro is subtlely trying to push Keith away from Lance and to other guys he approves of (AKA Shiro makes bad life choices)
> 
> The song Lance sings to Keith is called Fight Song by Rachel Platten which is honestly still one of my favourite songs fuckin fight me


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing the previous chapters: Aw shit I made Shiro a fucking antagonist.

**[Takashit** >  **MemeHolt]**

 **Takashit:** Why are you marrying me?

 **MemeHolt:** Bc I love you???

 **Takashit:** Why?

 **MemeHolt:** Let's see, after years of dating you still get flustered when I hold your hand, the way you smile, the way your eyes light up when you smile, that fact that you could probably rip me in half and i'd thank you. Shiro i fucking love everything about you.

 **MemeHolt:** And you love me, right?

 **Takashit:** Of course I do! It's just recently I've been acting like a bigass jerk and i feel like you deserve better.

 **MemeHolt:** Look me in the metaphoracal eye

 **MemeHolt:** I. Love. You

 **MemeHolt:** And unless you cheat on me or die nothing will stop this wedding.

 **Takashit:** ....Not even if i've been the biggest ass face in the world to my brother?

 **MemeHolt:** Is this about earlier?

 **MemeHolt:** Kashi, it's okay. Not everybody picks up on those things easily.

 **Takashit:** Did you?

 **MemeHolt:** This isnt about me Kashi.

 **MemeHolt:** But I do think you should at least apologise.

 **Takashit:** I know...

 **Takashit:** I really shouldn't have pushed like that

 **MemeHolt:** You really shouldn't of.

 **MemeHolt:** You should hope that Keith forgives you.

 **Takashit:** ...

* * *

 

 **[Takashit** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **Takashit:** Keith, i'm really sorry about earlier and I know that sorry won't cut it but just know that I do feel like the worlds biggest asswipe. I really shouldn't have kept pushing about the Lotor thing and I just, ugh. I understand if you don't forgive me and I honestly dont deserve your forgiveness. Can you at least send me a message so I know you're okay? Just please...

 **SoftEmo:** Keith's sleeping. This is Lance.

 **Takashit:** Is he okay?

 **SoftEmo:** Yeah, he's doing okay. Just a bit out of it I guess.

 **Takashit:** Out of it?

 **SoftEmo:** He had a panic attack earlier. Pretty bad one from the looks of it.

 **Takashit:** Oh my god... Was he...

 **SoftEmo:** Having it when the Lotor thing was happening? Yeah, i think so.

 **Takashit:** I'm guessing that's why you told me to shut my face?

 **SoftEmo:** I guess that's part of the reason.

 **SoftEmo:** I thought as Keith's brother you'd be able to pick up on stuff like that better than anyone?

 **Takashit:** He never really likes to talk to me about that kinda stuff. He only really ever opened up to Pidge about that kinda thing

 **SoftEmo:** Yeah... And listen, from one big brother to another. I know you wanna protect Keith and be there to support him... But sometimes it better to let them do stuff their own way. If Keith wants to talk to you about this then he will... But maybe he's not telling you things for a reason? I can't speak for Keith since hes technically not here right now but if he wants to open up to you, he will. He probably just needs time

 **Takashit:** ...Thanks Lance.

 **SoftEmo:** np dude. Also, da fuq is this Lotor guy?

 **Takashit:** Just some guy from my work who I thought Keith would like. They have alot of stuff in common so I thought they'd hit it off. I talk to him alot about Keith and he seems pretty intrested.

 **SoftEmo:** Right.

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** > **PidgeonLord]**

 **NewRichKid:** Hey can you track down some guy from Shiro's work named Lotor? No questions asked.

 **PidgeonLord:** His username is WalkingL'orealCommercial and he lives at 45 Empire St.

 **NewRichKid:** How did you do that so fast?

 **PidgeonLord:** No questions asked.

 **NewRichKid:** Right sorry

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** >  **WalkingL'orealCommercial** **]**

 **NewRichKid:** Hi, is this Lotor?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Who is this?

 **NewRichKid:** My name's not important. I'm a friend of Shiro's.

 **NewRichKid:** I heard that you're interested in his brother Keith?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Where did you get this informantion?

 **NewRichKid:** Shiro himself.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Well then, I can't deny it. I am intrested in persuing Keith.

 **NewRichKid:** Well tough luck because Keith isn't intrested in you.

 **NewRichKid:** Infact he already had a boyfriend.

 **NewRichKid:** Me, i'm his boyfriend.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Well I must say, congratulations. I wish you two the best.

 **NewRichKid:** Wait so... You aren't gonna be a dick about and be like, 'Well not for long he is' and then I have to prove to you that he loves me over everyone else and all that shit?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** No. I get it, he isn't intrested and he's already commited to someone else.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** I'm not gonna be a dick about it

 **NewRichKid:** Oh....

 **NewRichKid:** This is... Not what I was expecting.

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Shall we start over? I'll go first

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Greetings, my name is Lotor. It's a pleasure to talk to you.

 **NewRichKid:** I'm Lance, I'd say the same but it really isn't talking now, is it?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** I guess. Anyways, I have to get back to work now..

 **NewRichKid:** You work at night?

 **WalkingL'orealCommercial:** Nah just gotta finish off this project before the boss bites my ass about it.

 **NewRichKid:** Oh rip

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**NigelThornberry:** May I have a rollcall so I know everyone's names?

 **Cakee:** I suree as heell hopee you reemeembeer my namee.

 **NewRichKid:** Lance (⌐■_■)

 **PidgeonLord:** Pidge. Yes that's my legal name

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Hunk. And yes that's also my legal name

 **MarShayllows:** I'm Shay! (✿ヘᴥヘ) And Hunk is my boyfriend  <3

 **TheWholeSomeone:** <3

 **NigelThornberry:** Aw, that's cute!

 **Takashit:** I'm Shiro. The person who's place Allura crashes at.

 **Cakee:** :D

 **MemeHolt:** I'm Matt, Shiro's fiancé and Pidge's big bro!

 **PidgeonLord:** Ew.

 **NigelThornberry:** Well it's delightful to meet you all!

 **PidgeonLord:** Wait there's one more person

 **NigelThornberry:** Oh?

 **MarShayllows:** Yeah... Where's Keith?

 **NewRichKid:** He's sleeping.

 **Cakee:** Weell wakee him up! Hee's gotta officially meeeet Coran!

 **NewRichKid:**   _He's sleeping._

 **NewRichKid:** Él está durmiendo

 **NewRichKid:** Il est endormi

 **NewRichKid:**  Lui è addormentato

 **NewRichKid:**  그는 잠 들어있다.

 **MemeHolt:** Okay, chill, we get it.

 **MemeHolt:** No need to be so protective of your boyfriend

 **Cakee:** !!!

 **NigelThornberry:** Ah, I remember being like that when I was young and in love, i did everything to make sure my lover got their way...

 **MarShayllows:** Yeah but Lance is just joking. He and Keith aren't going out they're just pretty close.

 **NigelThornberry:** Really? What a shame.

 **PidgeonLord:** I like this guy.

* * *

**[Operation:**   **Klance]**

 **NewRichKid: [** Video attached **]**

 **NewRichKid:** What on earth did I do to deserve this angel?!?!!?!?!

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith is no angel I can guarentee that

 **NewRichKid:** Hush.

 **MarShayllows:** Keith's place of residence: Crook of Lance's neck

 **NewRichKid:** Ahhhhhh!!!!! He's too cute!!!!

 **NewRichKid:** .....He just sneezed on me.

 **NewRichKid:** I want a divorce.

 **NewRichKid:** Shit he's waking up

 **SoftEmo:** Lance is dead now.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I'll collect his remains tomorrow

 **NewRichKid:** Hey!

 **SoftEmo:** Stick a camera in my unconscious face again and I'll tear out your spine.

 **NewRichKid:** See, you say that one here but IRL you're still snuggled up by my side.

 **MemeHolt:** Exposed.

 **NewRichKid:** Nvm he just kicked me out and now I have to go back to my room

 **MarShayllows:** The wrath of a sleepy boyfriend

 **NewRichKid:** ╥﹏╥

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Lotor, but I love anticlimatic conversations.
> 
> Also I stg Shiro will find out soon. Just you wait ;)
> 
> (I love text faces fight me :D D: :) :( )


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch is too chicken to ask out her crush on Valentine's day so have THEMED CHAPTERS!!!!!!

**[NewRichKid** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **NewRichKid:** Keeeeeiiiiiiitttthhhhhh

 **NewRichKid:** Do you know what tomorrow is???

 **SoftEmo:** The day we finally get to repent for all our sins

 **NewRichKid:** Guess again!

 **SoftEmo:** Wednesday

 **NewRichKid:** No silly! It's Valentine's day! ♡＾▽＾♡

 **SoftEmo:** Oh...

 **NewRichKid:** Are you not excited? ( ◢д◣)

 **SoftEmo:** No! I am!

 **SoftEmo:** I've just never had a Valentine's date before...

 **NewRichKid:**  (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **NewRichKid:** Keith Akira Kogane, I swear to God I will make this the best Valentine's day you've ever seen. (｡+･`ω･´)

 **SoftEmo:** Where are you finding all these faces???

 **NewRichKid:**  ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ

 **SoftEmo:** Oh my God I hate you

 **NewRichKid:** No you don't~ (๑￫ܫ￩)

 **SoftEmo:** ....

 **SoftEmo:**   (⺣◡⺣)♡*

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**Cakee:** Why is Lancee screeaming?

 **MarShayllows:** When isn't Lance screaming?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** She's got a point

 **Cakee:** Okay but seeriously Teessa was alseeeep on my lap until Lancee starteed screeaming and wokee heer up

 **Cakee:** Is it's not beecausee hee's beeing murdeered theen soon it will bee

 **PidgeonLord:** Guys, look at a fucking calender

 **MemeHolt:** ?

 **Cakee:** Ohhhhhhhhhhh

 **[Cakee** has changed their username to  **Cupid]**

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed  **Cupid** 's username to  **Aphrodite]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Cupid was a dick

 **Aphrodite:** Fair.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Does this mean no more double e's?

 **Aphrodite:** I guess

 **MarShayllows:** YES

 **MemeHolt:** Kashi, what are we doing for Valentine's day??

 **Takashit:** Matt, imma be honest, I literally only just found out that Vday is tomorrow

 **MemeHolt:**  Σ(T□T)

 **Takashit:** If you want i'll take a vacation day and we'll just sit around and get some things finalized for the wedding?

 **MemeHolt:** That... Does sound nice. I've barely got to spend enough time with you

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Speaking of weddings, Shay bby can you help me design this cake?? My Tina wants some 'blueprints' before I actually start making it

 **MarShayllows:** Of course! As long as you don't go all Gordon Ramsay on me. Remember, i'm a non-professional pregnant woman.

 **PidgeonLord:** You really need a comma in there

 **Aphrodite:** Hunk??? What's your Tina's name?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** My Tina? She's called Masina. Unless you're talking about my Mamá Rona (Which is shortened down for reasons)

 **Aphrodite:** ......Shatt, Hunk's making your cake.

 **MemeHolt:** Fuck yeah

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Wait so if this is Matt's cake i'm guessing I should put sh*tposts on it

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh my god you still censor yourself how fucking pure

 **Takashit:** Please do not out shitposts on our wedding cake

* * *

 

**[A gay, a bi and an ace walk into a bar]**

**SoftEmo:** We need you to cover for us tomorrow

 **PidgeonLord:** ????

 **NewRichKid:** Keith and I are going on a date but like, we still don't want Shiro to know

 **SoftEmo:** So imma give you $200 if you say we hung out with you all day

 **PidgeonLord:** Hmm, I don't know... Maybe you guys should just tell Shiro and get this shit over with and just be happy??

 **SoftEmo:** $500

 **PidgeonLord:** Deal.

 **NewRichKid:** So Pidge, what's it like living with the Heteros?

 **PidgeonLord:** We need to give Shay marshmellows every 4 hours and if we don't she starts playing Hamilton, Act II. ACT II LANCE

 **SoftEmo:** I'd be laughing if only that wasn't me...

 **PidgeonLord:** Anyway, you're avoiding the topic. Where are you guys going on your date?

 **NewRichKid:** Keith won't tell me and he's being mean ;-;

 **SoftEmo:** Lance it's called a SURPRISE. Have you ever heard of one?

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah.... But last time you said there was a surprise we ended up watching Camp Camp

 **NewRichKid:** And lemme tell ya kids that young should not be swearing

 **PidgeonLord:** I LOVE CAMP CAMP

 **SoftEmo:** OOOOOOOOOOOOH THERE'S A PLACE I KNOW THAT'S TUCKED AWAY

 **PidgeonLord:** A PLACE WHERE YOU AND I CAN STAY

 **NewRichKid:** Ughhhhhhhhhh Lord have mercy

* * *

 

 **[Takashit** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **Takashit:** Keith, i'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I know I shoud've noticed that you were uncomfortable and I seriously shouldn't have tried to set you up with Lotor and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but please, at least talk to me?

 **SoftEmo:** Why the fuck would I want to talk to you?

 **SoftEmo:** Seriously it's like you're a dog and you bite any guy who I so much as look at but then suddenly you try and set me up with one of your co-workers?

 **SoftEmo:** What the fuck Takashi?

 **Takashit:** Keith please i'm really sorry.

 **SoftEmo:** Just because you're sorry now, doesn't mean you were sorry then.

 **SoftEmo:** Seriously what the fuck was with that change of attitude????

 **Takashit:** ....

 **SoftEmo:** You don't even have a reason? What kind of dick are you?

 **Takashit:** I didn't want you going out with Lance.

 **SoftEmo:** I'm sorry???

 **SoftEmo** : THE FUCK!?!?!?

 **Takashit:** Guys like Lance aren't dating material Keith.. Yet they're all that you seem to be attracted to! Seriously all i'm doing is trying to protect you from heartbreak and you're just ignoring me!

 **SoftEmo:** Isn't that what mom said about matt?

 **Takashit:** Don't bring mom into this.

 **SoftEmo:** Isn't that what mom said the day before you and Matt went on your first date?

 **SoftEmo:** Isn't that what mom said the day before you found the love of your life that in 3 months you'll both be standing on the altar saying 'I do' to eachother?

 **Takashit:** Matt isn't Lance.

 **SoftEmo:** And i'm not you.

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 

 **[MemeHolt** >  **Aphrodite** ]

 **MemeHolt:** Shiro looks sad what do I do?

 **Aphrodite:** idk man you're his fiancé

 **MemeHolt:** Hnnnng i'm not good with negitive emotions......

 **Aphrodite:** Just like, hug him or smth? 

 **MemeHolt:** ???

 **Aphrodite:** I'M NOT GOOD WITH EMOTIONS MATT

 **Aphrodite:** I HAVEN'T DATED ANYONE IN YEARS GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK

 **MemeHolt:** BUT YOU'RE MEANT TO BE APHRODITE

 **Aphrodite:** JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A GODDESS DOESN'T MEAN I ACTUALLY AM ONE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WATCHED ALL OF CAMP CAMP IN ONE DAY AND STARTED CRYING BECAUSE MAX IS A PURE SWEET CHILD WHO ONLY DESERVES LOVE WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> Hunk has two moms fight me


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes had to be cut out or just cut short for reasons I explain in the end notes. So there is huge time leaps that probably don't make sense.

**[NewRichKid** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **NewRichKid:** Happy Valentine's day assface  <3

 **SoftEmo:** Happy Valentine's day fucknugget  <3

 **NewRichKid:** Can you atleast tell me one thing about where we're going?

 **SoftEmo:** Nope!

 **NewRichKid:** ;-;

 **SoftEmo:** I promise you, you're gonna love it. You're also gonna love the gift I got you

 **NewRichKid:** Keeeeeeeiiiiiiiiittttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **NewRichKid:** I thought we agreed on no gifts ;-;

 **SoftEmo:** Too late, can't return them.

 **NewRichKid:** ;-; now I feel bad

 **SoftEmo:** Lance, I would spend every penny in the world on you for literally nothing in return.

 **NewRichKid:** .... How about kisses in return?

 **SoftEmo:** ....Sounds like a good trade deal.

 **NewRichKid:**  (≧∀≦)

 **SoftEmo:** Also we should turn our phones off. I don't want Pidge tracking us again

 **NewRichKid:** Fair. You ready to go?

 **SoftEmo:** Hell yeah.

* * *

**[PidgeonLord > Takashit]**

**PidgeonLord:** What the fresh hell Shiro??

 **PidgeonLord:** Are you okay??? Like mentally???

 **PidgeonLord:** BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU IF YOU KEEP DOING SHIT LIKE THIS

 **Takashit:** Pidge... Please

 **PidgeonLord:** NUH UH SHIRO YOU DON'T GET TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF

 **PidgeonLord:** LANCE ISN'T DATING MATERIAL!?!?!? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHO'S DATING MATERIAL!?!? YOU'VE ONLY DATED ONE GUY IN YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE YOU ASSHOLE

 **PidgeonLord:** AND YOU TRIED TO SET KEITH UP WITH A GUY WHO'S LIKE, WHAT?? 7 YEARS OLDER THAN HIM??? WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO!??!?

 **PidgeonLord:** YOU'D RATHER KEITH DATE A STRANGER WHO'S WAY TOO OLD FOR HIM THAN HIM DATE A GUY WHO HE'S FRIENDS WITH AND ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT!?!?!?!??!!??!

 **PidgeonLord:** YOU'RE A REAL ASSHOLE YOU KNOW SHIRO. ONCE KEITH AND LANCE ARE BACK ONLINE I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE ALL THE SHITTY THINGS YOU'VE DONE BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE SHIRO THIS IS IT.

 **PidgeonLord:** ALL LANCE HAS EVER DONE IS LOVE KEITH FOR BEING KEITH AND YOU KEEP TRYING TO KICK HIM DOWN LIKE HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH

 **PidgeonLord:** WELL I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YA SHIRO. KEITH AND LANCE ARE ALREADY DATING AND EVERYBODY ELSE KNOWS IT! AND GEE GOLLY I WONDER WHY THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU?!

 **PidgeonLord:** I hope Matt cancels the fucking wedding once he finds out.

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

 **Takashit:** I will make this right.... I swear.

 **[Takashit** has gone offline **]**

* * *

  
"Wait so, you're telling me you contacted this Lotor guy, took off at him and it didn't end in you going to fight him?" Keith asked, a laugh in his voice.

  
"He's not actually a bad guy! He's just not the kinda guy you'd want to date," Lance said huffing and crossing his arms, remembering the conversations with Shiro.

  
"Oh yeah?" Keith asked. He rested his head on his hand and narrowed his eyes. Fuuuuck he looked hot. "What do you know about guys I'd want to date?"

  
"Well, I think you'd like to date a guy who can make you laugh, a guy that makes you smile," They both started to lean in closer. "A guy who's strong, a guy that can literally sweep you off your feet," Keith laughed at that, but still kept edging closer. "A guy who's kind, one that'll drop everything to help someone," Oh so close. Literally inches apart. Lance could even feel Keith's breath on his lips. "A guy who likes to kiss you,"

  
When Lance leaned in to close the gap between them, Keith wasn't there. Lance opened his eyes only to see Keith eating some garlic bread. Lance then looked down at his plate to see that it was his garlic bread. "You little shit,"

  
At that, Keith laughed melodically. Well, it was more of a snorting kind of sound but any noise Keith made sounded like music to Lance

.  
"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart," Keith said before taking another bite of garlic bread. He then looked at the clock on the wall before his eyes widened comically. "We gotta go," He said before placing a wad of cash on the table and dragging Lance out his seat.

  
"K-Keith!"

  
"Trust me, you're gonna love this,"

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

  
**Takashit:** I need you guys to help me with something

  
 **MemeHolt:** I thought we were gonna make wedding plans today?

  
 **Takashit:** We are I just need to get this done first

  
 **Aphrodite:** Well whatever it is I'm not helping

  
 **Takashit:** Allura, please.

  
 **Aphrodite:** After all the shit you tried to pull? Nope! This bitch may be a freeloader but she has at least some standards

  
 **Takashit:** This is about my apology to Keith and Lance

  
 **Aphrodite:** I'm listening.

  
 **Takashit:** Pidge was taking off at me earlier (in a way i deserved) and they told me that Keith and Lance are already dating and... I wanna support them.

  
 **MemeHolt:** ...........

  
 **Aphrodite:**............ Well I wasn't expecting this

  
 **Takashit:** I'm at the florists right now. I need you guys to make the house look as good as you can

  
 **Aphrodite:** Uhh okay but what exactly are we doing?

  
 **Takashit:** Hitting them with all the love and support we can muster

* * *

 

"I'm pretty sure riding on a motorbike with your eyes closed is dangerous!"

"No, you're thinking of driving one. Anyway you can let go now, we're here," Keith said as he forcibly removed Lance's hands from his waist.

"Does this mean I can open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," Keith said as he guided Lance off the motorbike. He then took Lance by the shoulders and led him to where he needed him to be. Lance almost instantly felt the cold air hit his skin and he heard the crashing of the waves below on the sand of the beach.

"Keith, I know we're at the cliff. Can I open my eyes now?" Lance whined and stopped his foot, like a toddler.

"Just another second," Keith giggled slightly. Lance felt Keith put something on his face. The something felt a bit like plastic that wrapped around the top part of his nose and around the tops of his ears. He then realised they were glasses. Why would Keith get him glasses? He didn't need glasses. Keith then slid his hand into Lance's. "Okay, you can open them,"

When Lance did open his eyes, he felt like crying. Is this... Is this what normal people saw? These bright (oh so bright) colours and shades? Different hues of a single shade that all melded together to create one of the most perfect scenes. Lance let his eyes drop to the ocean, the thing he had heard be called a 'blue beauty' so many times in his life. Only now he understood what people meant when they said that. The dark blue waves crashed against the pale sand and darkened the colour of the grey rocks around it. Lance was crying. He was surprised he wasn't sobbing.

"Keith, this is-" Lance turned to look at Keith only to be stunned at seeing him the way everybody else saw him. The beautiful pale skin that contrasted magnificently against his dark black hair. And his eyes. Lance didn't know what colour they were. The only way he could describe them was beautiful.  
Lance cupped Keith's face with his hands and smashed his lips against his. It was the only way he could show how fucking greatful he was for Keith. He could taste his own tears but he didn't care. He couldn't give less of a shit.

Lance slowly pulled away to look at the gorgeous boy infront of him, the boy who made him laugh, smile. The boy who he oh so dearly tresured.

"Keith, I love you," It was the first time either of them had said it. And it felt too right

"I love you too, Lance,"

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Aphrodite:** MATTHEW HOLT WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO TO KEITH AND LANCE'S BEDROOMS!?

 **MemeHolt:** I could ask the same THING ABOUT THE BATHROOM ALLURA

 **Aphrodite:** It's called a 'romantic bubble bath' any way back to the bedrooms

 **MemeHolt:** It's Vday they obvs gonna fuck

 **Takashit:** Guys, I understand that i'm not there but please don't make the housr a trainwreck

 **MemeHolt:** ...........

 **MemeHolt:** Define 'trainwreck'

 **Takashit:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

 

"This colour totally matches your eyes!" Lance exclaimed, holding up a picture of a shade of purple to Keith's face.

"Purple eyes don't exist Lance, my eyes are dark blue," Keith chuckled.

"Are you sure? It seems like a match to me," Lance pouted, staring at his phone.

Keith laughed slightly as he opened up the door to something Lance did not fucking expect. If he had to describe it in one phrase it would probably be 'romantic ass wonderland'. The lights had been dimmed and tinted red. There were roses bouquets hanging from the walls and rose petals all along the floor and leading up the staircase. And in the center of it all was a small oak table with a bouquet of blue and red roses along with a note.

"Did... You plan this?" Lance asked. He looked at Keith who was in awe of everything infront of him. He slowly shook his head as he walked over to the table and picekd up the note.

"It's... It's from Shiro," Keith said as he started to read. Lance read over his shoulder.

_"Dear Keith and Lance,_

_I haven't been the greatest brother recently, hell I haven't been the greatest person recently. I pushed you guys around and ending up most likely hurting you in the process. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but this is my apology._

_Keith, you're the only family I have left in this world. From the day you came into my world I was so excited to watch you grow up and become the strong person you are now. But the thing is, when you did start to grow up I got scared that one day you'd realise that you didn't need me around as your big brother. And so I became controlling and ended up pushing everyone away from you. But I also ended up pushing you away from me. Keith, you're the greatest brother I could've ever asked for and more. And I want you to take me leaving you and Lance the house for tonight as some symbol reference as to how i'm letting you be your own person for now on or something. You know I was never really good at metaphors._

_Lance, you make Keith happy, and that's all could ever ask of you._

_I'm sorry for everything I did and might possibly do in the future. Even though it came from the right place, it wasn't the right thing. I want you two to know that I support you and can only hope you make eachother as happy as Matt makes me happy._

_-Takashi Shirogane-Holt"_

_"P.S Allura here! Your baths getting cold boys ;)"_

* * *

**[PidgeonLord** > **SoftEmo]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith! Thank god you're back online. Listen, there's something I need to tell you about Shiro

 **SoftEmo:** I already know Pidge.

 **PidgeonLord:** You do?

 **SoftEmo:** Yeah.... I mean look at this!

 **SoftEmo:**   **[** x15 Images attached **]**

 **SoftEmo:** Isn't this amazing?!

 **SoftEmo:** Shiro did it ALL (with Matt and Allura's help of course) just for me and Lance??? It's the fucking best!

 **PidgeonLord:**...

 **PidgeonLord:** Yup, Shiro's a great guy.

* * *

 

 **[PidgeonLord** > **Takashit]**

 **PidgeonLord:** I must say, i'm kinda proud of you.

 **PidgeonLord:** Sucking up your gut like that.

 **PidgeonLord:** But that doesn't mean i'm gonna stop holding this shit over your head Shirogane

 **Takashit:** I mean, that's fair.

 **Takashit:** I'm guessing Keith showed you what I did?

 **PidgeonLord:** The note and everything.

 **PidgeonLord:** .... I'm sorry for saying I wanted Matt to call off the wedding.

 **Takashit:** Pidge, everybody has every single right to be mad at me. So i'm not gonna blame you for saying that.

 **PidgeonLord:** Okay... Btw where are you guys? The note said you left the house to Keith and Lance?

 **Takashit:** Some hotel we found. Sadly they only had a 1 bedded room left so Allura took it and forced me and Matt to share the couch

 **PidgeonLord:** LOL

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I fucking cried as I wrote that note from Shiro.
> 
> I also cried when I lost the entire fucking chapter when I tried to post it because I had to rewrite EVERY SINGLE WORD (TWICE BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TWO TIMES). So if any of this feels forced it's because it is. Because I was gritting my teeth as I wrote it
> 
> Also it's 2AM in England as i'm posting this so.... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first Valentine's chapter there was only around 15/1600 hits on this fic...... WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM WHAT THE SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> Also just to clarify Lance has achromatopsia (Monochromacy) which is basically where the colour cones in your eyes just... don't.... Work and so the person sees the world in a greyscale image.

**[NewRichKid** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **NewRichKid:** I love you

 **NewRichKid:** I loooooooooooooove you

 **NewRichKid:** I loooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **SoftEmo:** Lance I love you too but if you keep texting me imma have to cut off your fingers

 **NewRichKid:** But babe, you love my beautiful fingers

 **NewRichKid:** And there's so much more they can do~

 **SoftEmo:** ?

 **NewRichKid:** Y'know like.....  _Fun_ stuff

 **SoftEmo:** Like....

 **SoftEmo:**  ....Mario Kart?

 **NewRichKid:** ......

* * *

  **[NewRichKid** >  **PidgeonLord]**

 **NewRichKid:** Help my boyfriend is too precious

 **PidgeonLord:** Ummm, Keith is not precious.

 **NewRichKid: [** Image attached **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith oh you poor sweet innocent child

 **NewRichKid:** I know

 **NewRichKid:** And what do you mean he isn't precious!? He is an adorable cinnamon roll whom I love with all of my heart

 **PidgeonLord:** Dude, I've known him for about fourteen years, I've seen him go through puberty and all that shiz.

 **PidgeonLord:** Sorry to break it to you but Keith isn't what you think he is

 **NewRichKid:** Then explain these!

 **NewRichKid: [** X15 images attached **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** How about u see dis

 **PidgeonLord: [** X6 images attached **]**

 **NewRichKid:** Is that.... Is that Keith in his emo phase?

 **PidgeonLord:** Phase?

 **NewRichKid:** I mean...  _Ultra_ emo phase like.....

 **NewRichKid:** OH MY GOD HE PUT HIGHLIGHTS IN HIS HAIR

 **PidgeonLord:** You cannot let him know I still have these images because I still hold them as blackmail just like the mircowave incident

 **NewRichKid:** The mircowave incident?

 **PidgeonLord:** I SAID NOTHING

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**TheWholeSomeone:** AFTER THE WAR I WENT BACK TO NEW YORK

 **NewRichKid:** A-AFTER THE WAR I WENT BACK TO NEW YORK

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I FINISHED UP MY STUDIES AND I PRATICED LAW

 **NewRichKid:** I practiced Law Burr worked next door (≖ᴗ≖✿)

 **PidgeonLord:** What is happening

 **MarShayllows:** I let Hunk listen to Non-stop

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton began to climb. How to account for his rise to the top?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Maaaan, the man is NON-STOP

 **NewRichKid:** Gentlemen of the Jury bear with me, are you aware that we're making history? This is the first murder trial of our brand new nation the liberty behind deliberation. 

 **NewRichKid:** I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt with my assistant coucil-

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Co-council. Hamilton, sit down. Our client Levi Weeks is innocent, call your first witness

 **TheWholeSomeone:** That's all you had to say

 **NewRichKid:** Okay.

 **NewRichKid:** OnE mOrE tHiNg!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Soon that attitude may be your doom.

 **TheWholeSomeone:**  Why do you write like you're running out of time? Write day and night like you’re running out of time? Every day you fight like you’re running out of time  
Keep on fighting. In the meantime.

 **PidgeonLord:** (NON-STOP)

 **NewRichKid:** Blah blah i'm not typing that shit out.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** HAMILTON AT THE CONSITUTIONAL CONVENTION

 **NewRichKid:** I was chosen for the Consitutional Convention (◕ᴥ◕)

 **TheWholeSomeone:** There as a New York junior delegate

 **NewRichKid:** Now what i'm 'bout to say may sound indelicate (￣︶￣;)

 **TheWholeSomeone:** He goes and proposes his own form of government!

 **PidgeonLord:** (What?)

 **TheWholeSomeone:** His own plan for a new form of government!

 **PidgeonLord:** (wHAT?)

 **TheWholeSomeone:** He talks for six hours! The convention is listless!

 **NigelThornberry:** Bright young man!

 **SoftEmo:** Yo, who the f is this?

 **NigelThornberry:**?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Why do you always say you believe? Why do you always say what you believe? Every proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies!

 **TheWholeSomeone:**  Why do you write like it’s going out of style? Write day and night like it’s going out of style? Every day you fight like it’s going out of style. Do what you do

 **NewRichKid:** Consitution blah blah need you blah blah independence and shit

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Something about plans and his chest and some kind of afterbirth and tension

 **Aphrodite:** (Great spirit guys!) I am sailing off to London, i'm accompanied by someone who always pays ⚈ ̫ ⚈

 **Aphrodite:** I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort for all my days! (I wish)

 **Aphrodite:** He is not alot of fun, but there's no one who can match you for turn of phrase. My Alexander

 **NewRichKid:** Angelica....

 **Aphrodite:** Don't forget to write~

 **MarShayllows:** Look at where you are! Look at where you started! The fact thar you're alive is a  _miracle_! Just stay alive, that would be enough (bo_o)b

 **MarShayllows:** And if your wife (Ew no) could share a fraction of your time, if I could grant you piece of mind... Would that be enough?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Hamilton joins forces with John Jay and James Madison to write afhejkhfgrshfbsrmbgrmjh

 **TheWholeSomeone:** John Jay got sick after writing five, James Madison wrote twenty nine...

 **TheWholeSomeone:** HAMILTON WROTE

 **TheWholeSomeone:** THE OTHER FIFTY ONE

 **TheWholeSomeone:**  How do you write like you’re running out of time? Write day and night like you’re running out of time? Every day you fight like you’re running out of time like you’re running out of time. Are you running out of time?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!

 **PidgeonLord:**  (How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive? How do you write like you need it to survive? How do you write every second you’re alive? Every second you’re alive? Every second you’re alive?)

 **Takashit:** They are asking me to lead....

 **MemeHolt:** :O

 **Takashit:** I'm do the best I can, to get the people that I need...

 **MemeHolt:** Look at my him go! :D

 **Takashit:** I'm asking you to be my right hand man.

 **NewRichKid:** Treasury or State?

 **Takashit:** I know it's alot to ask....

 **NewRichKid:** Treasury or State????????????

 **Takashit:** To leave behind the world you know...

 **NewRichKid:** Bitch you want me the run the treasury or state department?

 **Takashit:**  ........Treasury

 **NewRichKid:** Lez go.

 **MarShayllows:** Alexander.

 **NewRichKid:** I have to leave

**MarShayllows:** _Alexander._

**NewRichKid:** Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! (John's death totally made him think this)

 **SoftEmo:** Ouch, my gay heart.

 **MarShayllows:** Helpless....

 **NewRichKid:** They are asking me to lead!

 **MarShayllows:** Look around, isn't this enough!?

 **Aphrodite:** He will never be satisfied

 **MarShayllows:** What would be enough,

 **Aphrodite:** He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied…

 **MarShayllows:** To be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied!

 **Takashit:** History has it's eye's on you!

 **PidgeonLord:** That shits way to complicated sooooo (Why do you fight like, HISTORY HAS IT'S EYES ON YOU!)

 **NewRichKid:** I am not throwing away my, shot.

 **PidgeonLord:** (Just you wait....)

 **NewRichKid:** I am not throwing away my, shot.

 **PidgeonLord:** (Just you wait....)

 **NewRichKid:** I am ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **PidgeonLord:** (HAMILTON)

 **PidgeonLord:** ( JUST YOU WAIT )

 **NewRichKid:** I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT (Gunshot)

 **SoftEmo:** *Applause*

 **NewRichKid:** Keith! Why didn't you take Eliza?

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah, Shay took so long to type you could've easily taken that spot

 **MarShayllows:** Hey!

 **SoftEmo:** Because we all know that in actual fact I would be John Laurens and he died right before this song

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ShhhhHHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHHH

 **TheWholeSomeone:** If you listen to the soundtrack he doesn't

 **MemeHolt:** Keith.... Get the video.

 **SoftEmo:** The video???

 **MemeHolt:**   _The_ video.

 **SoftEmo:** Oh, that video.

 **SoftEmo:**   **[** Video attached **]**

 **NewRichKid:** ....

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ......

 **MarShayllows:** .......

 **PidgeonLord:** Why didn't I know about this???

 **Takashit:** When did you guys.... Do this???

 **Aphrodite:** Why did I cut my hair so short omg

 **SoftEmo:** This was the day Matt came out as a Hamilfan and... well....

 **NigelThornberry:** My, my! I must say the coreography is rather odd but your rapping is perfect. And Allura my dear, i didn't know you could beatbox?

 **MarShayllows:** Keith.... Why the hell was this the first rap that came to mind

 **SoftEmo:** Because I wanted to be Phillip but also not get the nurf guns out so Matt could shoot me

 **MarShayllows:** .......Fair.

 **NewRichKid:** Keith bby I love you so much why did you not tell me about this

 **Takashit:** Wait a fricking second.... IS THIS WHAT YOU GUYS DID STRAIGHT AFTER THE MICROWAVE INCIDENT?!?!!?

 **[SoftEmo** has gone offline **]**

 **[MemeHolt** has gone offline **]**

 **[Aphrodite** has gone offline **]**

 **NewRichKid:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE MICROWAVE INCIDENT!?!?!?!

 **Takashit:** We don't talk about it.

 **NewRichKid:** THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP MENTIONING IT???????????

 **Takashit:** We mention it, we just don't talk about the events that occured. Just like the cupboard occurence.

 **MarShayllows:** The Cupboard Occurence?

 **Takashit:** Whoops, gotta blast

 **[Takashit** has gone offline **]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you ever find out what the microwave incident is????
> 
> And uhhh, I didn't know what to write so you got Hamilton lyrics
> 
> Also, the video is meant to be Keith, Matt and Allura doing Phillip's rap but they're all wearing sunglasses and part way through Matt starts running around throwing $10 bills everywhere.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys..... So much. For not only reading this fic but sharing it aswell??? Wtf is there a stronger word than love???

**[LetMattRest2k18]**

**SoftEmo:** In Act one of Hamilton everyone who went to war had their hair tied up (Hamilton, Lafayette, etc.) and then in Act two they have their hair down bc there's no reason for them to have it up anymore since they're no longer at war. However in Act two Eliza had her hair up. Discuss.

 **MemeHolt:** Its too early for this shit fukc you

 **Aphrodite:** For once I agree with Matt.

 **NewRichKid:** Babe.... pls get some sleep

 **SoftEmo:** But... I have so many questions

 **SoftEmo:** Such as the fact that Aaron Burr doesn't rap in the entire musical. Is that because rapping is some form of rebellion? Or just because Leslie Odom Jr just has the kind of voice that you don't wanna waste on rapping?

 **Takashit:** I'm gonna smother you all if you don't shut the fuck up right now

 **SoftEmo:** Y'all suck. And not in the good way.

 **Takashit:** There's a good way?

 **MemeHolt:** Honey.....

 **Takashit:** Oh. OH

 **NewRichKid:** I have a shift in two hours, Matt has to teach a class in four which Shiro has to drive him to and then get to his job so GET SOME GODDAMNED SLEEP YOU GUYS.

 **SoftEmo:** ;-;

* * *

 

 **[SoftEmo** >  **Aphrodite]**

 **SoftEmo:** Should we get jobs?

 **Aphrodite:** I'm sorry what?

 **SoftEmo:** I was just thinking. Neither of us have worked a day in our lives and eventually Shiro and Matt will ask us all to move out, my inheritence money will eventually run out so...

 **Aphrodite:** Listen, if you wanna get a job that's chill but you ain't gonna be dragging me to work for anybody. This bitch is gonna be a freeloader till she's dead.

 **SoftEmo:** No but like, I need your help for what I wanna do.

 **Aphrodite:** ..........

 **SoftEmo:** What if we opened up our own coffee shop?

 **Aphrodite:** *Slams fists on desk* I'M IN.

 **SoftEmo:** There's a small building for sale down the block which looks pretty easy to renovate

 **SoftEmo:** Or at least, hire some people to renovate it.

 **SoftEmo:** Also I lied when I said it was for sale since I already bought it

 **Aphrodite:** Keith wtf? Why???

 **SoftEmo:** Lance is 99% of my impulse control but he's at Walmart right now

 **Aphrodite:** Speaking of Lance.... We don't tell him.

 **Aphrodite:** We don't tell anybody.

 **SoftEmo:** Um, why?

 **Aphrodite:** Bc one day we'll invite everybody round to hang out and walk in with coffee from our shop like 'Sup bitches we own a business now'

 **SoftEmo:** Sounds good.

 **SoftEmo:** Also we should come up with shitty names for the drinks and stuff

 **SoftEmo:** A black coffee is called a Void and a latte is the Milky One

 **Aphrodite:** An espresso is called a Shot of Death

 **Aphrodite:** A flat white is 50%

 **Aphrodite:** I like this idea. I'm in.

* * *

 

 **[MarShayllows** >  **TheWholeSomeone]**

 **MarShayllows:** Where are you??? I can't find you??

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I'm already in the car. Came here to clear my head

 **MarShayllows:** I guess you're freaking out to, huh?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Shay, we're gonna have a  _baby_. An actual, human, real life kid to look after.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** And we're about to see it and actually solidify the fact that... We're gonna be parents

 **MarShayllows:** At least you don't have to push the kid out of your genitals

 **TheWholeSomeone:** True but i'll let you kick me there

 **MarShayllows:** Aw, babe  <3

 **TheWholeSomeone:** But are we seriously ready to be parents?

 **MarShayllows:** No parents are ever ready to be parents.

 **MarShayllows:** Just.... Give me the aux cord and we'll listen to a song that will describe it better

 **TheWholeSomeone:** .......If it's Anybody have a Map i'm not driving you to the ultrasound

 **MarShayllows:** DAMN IT

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**[MarShayllows** has changed the groupchat name to  **Eating for three]**

 **NigelThornberry:** ???

 **Aphrodite:** Uhhh?

 **SoftEmo:** Wait.......

 **SoftEmo:** SHAY ARE YOU HAVING TWINS???????

 **MarShayllows:** YES!

 **SoftEmo:** OH MY FUCK I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!

 **Aphrodite:** ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!? OH MY GOD

 **NigelThornberry:** Congratulations!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I just.... I don't know how to feel about this

 **MarShayllows:** Be so glad that you don't have to deal with morning sickness, backpain, actually having to give birth....

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Okay geez I get it

 **PidgeonLord:** Yo what's this fuss about?

 **PidgeonLord:** HOLY SHIT SHAY YOU'RE CARRYING TWO PEOPLE INSIDE YOU

 **PidgeonLord:** So do you guys know if it was a split egg or two seperate eggs bc i'm hoping for split

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Um, why?

 **PidgeonLord:**   _Because identical twins have superpowers_

 **MarShayllows:** ...... No they don't

 **PidgeonLord:** That's what the government wants you to think

 **SoftEmo:** But what if _that_ is what the government wants you to think? Question everything Pidge.

 **SoftEmo:** Like are we human?

 **NewRichKid:** SHAY IS CARRYING TWO SMALL HUMANS INSIDE HER AND I'M PROUD. YOU GO SHAY!

 **MarShayllows:** Thanks! Now if you'll excuse me I have four hamburgers to eat in the span of an hour

 **[MarShayllows** has gone offline **]**

 **TheWholeSomeone:** If you think she's kidding

 **TheWholeSomeone: [** Image attached **]**

 **NewRichKid:** Ugh, same.

 **Takashit:** Guys if you don't stop texting i'm gonna throw all your phones away

 **NewRichKid:** Shiro scroll up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **TheWholeSomeone:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Shiro just showed up at our apartment and handed us this and before leaving all he said was 'You need this more than I do'

 **MarShayllows:** $2 MILLION PER KID

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Shiro did just hand them a check for $4 million.
> 
> And again, from the deepest, darkest depths of my cold dead heart....... I love you guys <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma tell you guys how much I love you every chapter now!
> 
> You guys all cause a rise in my dopamine levels!

**[SoftEmo** >  **Aphrodite]**

 **SoftEmo:** Are we gonna have a secret menu

 **Aphrodite:** You bet your gay little ass we're having a secret menu

 **SoftEmo:** Good because I think we should have a sugary monstorsity called Unicorn Blood.

 **Aphrodite:** I get that it's sugary but..... What would it taste like?

 **SoftEmo:** Red velvet

 **Aphrodite:** As long as we can have a birthday cake flavoured frappe just labelled 'Birth' that's chill

 **SoftEmo:** Done.

 **SoftEmo:** We're also gonna do slushies BUT GET THIS

 **SoftEmo:** Pride edition, all year round.

 **Aphrodite:** So like... The colours of all the pride flags?

 **SoftEmo:** Indeed.

 **Aphrodite:** ......

 **Aphrodite:** Why didn't we do this before???????

 **Aphrodite:** "Hi i'd like a bi slushie and an ace slushie pls"

 **SoftEmo:** Think of all the flavour combinations....

 **Aphrodite:** Yo do we actually have a name for this place???

 **SoftEmo:** Umm....

 **SoftEmo:** How about Seascape cafe?

 **Aphrodite:** Seascape? Why???

 **SoftEmo:** Seascape cafe is an anagram of 'Safe space acee' because this place will be judgement free. The acee part is just the spare letters

 **Aphrodite:** Aww Keith that's so sweet.

 **Aphrodite:** Why aren't you this sweet all the time?

 **SoftEmo:** I'm like a lemon, bitter af but as soon as someone gets me a bit of sugar i'm as sweet as lemonade

 **Aphrodite:** 'Sugar' being.... ????

 **SoftEmo:** Matt bought taster cakes so he could pick a flavour for his wedding cake and i took about half of each of the samples

 **Aphrodite:** Oh.

 **Aphrodite:** THAT DICK WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME

* * *

 

**[LetMattRest2k18]**

**MemeHolt:** Fuck you Allura.

 **Aphrodite:** 1) Uh no thanks, i don't like dick and 2) You're engaged

 **MemeHolt:** I hate you.

 **Aphrodite:** Listen if this is about the cake samples then let me tell you this...

 **Aphrodite:** I needed them

 **MemeHolt:** Why the fuck would you need them?!?!!?!?!?

 **Aphrodite:** R E A S O N S

 **SoftEmo:** I thought you knew it's just better to not question Allura at this point. She kinda does what she wants when she wants

 **NewRichKid:** Like breaks into our bathroom and steals my moisturiser? 

 **Aphrodite:** That was your moisturiser?

 **NewRichKid:** No, it's Greasehead Mcgee's here

 **SoftEmo:** Hey!

 **Aphrodite:** Well if you want it back you can go ahead and peel off my skin!

 **NewRichKid:** Hey, hey, Allura

 **NewRichKid:**  ༼✿◕ᗜ◕༽┌∩┐

 **Aphrodite:** Awwww

 **Aphrodite:** ╭∩╮(-‿-)╭∩╮

* * *

 

 **[SoftEmo** has added  **Aphrodite** and  **MarShayllows** to  **Project Seascape]**

 **MarShayllows:** Ummm? 

 **Aphrodite:** You can cook and shit right? And make weird flavours of coffee and stuff?

 **MarShayllows:** Um yeah? I could try the coffee thing if I put my mind to it.

 **SoftEmo:** Good, we need you to work for us

 **MarShayllows:** You guys own a business?

 **Aphrodite:** Not yet, but we're trying to open up our own coffee shop called Seascape cafe. Hence the 'Project'

 **MarShayllows:** Oh, yeah I can work for you guys once i'm not pregnant

 **SoftEmo:** Great! But like, the main thing we need is to know how to make flavoured coffee and how to make our own unique flavours and shit

 **MarShayllows:** Oh... Nice. Yeah I can do that. Can I have a list of coffee flavours so I can figure out how to make them

 **SoftEmo:** Um, we'll have a list by tomorrow and you can always come up with your own ideas! Be creative!

 **MarShayllows:** You guys do know that means you'll have marshmellow coffee, right?

 **Aphrodite:** We know and we love it. Pls find a way to make it happen

 **MarShayllows:** Will do! (＾＾)ｂ

 **SoftEmo:** And don't tell anyone about the business.

 **MarShayllows:** What?! Why?

 **SoftEmo:** Bc we gonna invite everybody round to our place and we'll show up with Pride slushies (an idea we'll talk about later) and be like 'Oh yeah we own shit now'

 **MarShayllows:** Pride slushies? As in pride flag slushies?

 **Aphrodite:** Keith's idea

 **MarShayllows:** What flavour is the pan slushie?

 **SoftEmo:** Lemon, strawberry and blueberry.

 **MarShayllows:** I'm fricking in.

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** >  **SoftEmo]**

 **NewRichKid:** Why aren't you in bed? :(

 **SoftEmo:** Sorry babe, I just need to do this thing with Allura and then i'll be right up

 **NewRichKid:** If you two are doing anything similar to the video I was shown yesterday then you have to tell me

 **SoftEmo:** Nothing like that.

 **NewRichKid:** Then what are you doing?

 **SoftEmo:** I'll tell you once it's done.

 **SoftEmo:** Which is gonna be in a few months or so.

 **NewRichKid:** What!?

 **NewRichKid:** No Keith bby pls don't keep secrets from me I hate secrets

 **SoftEmo:** Well you're gonna love this one

 **NewRichKid:** Well i'm gonna be grumpy about it

 **SoftEmo:** it'll be worth it.

 **SoftEmo:** ......I'm I still getting cuddles tonight?

 **NewRichKid:** Wtf of course you are

 **NewRichKid:** I'm not gonna withhold cuddles because of a secret. 

 **SoftEmo:** (✿ヘᴥヘ)

 **NewRichKid:**  (〃ω〃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE ALWAYS HAD AN IDEA OF SLUSHIES IN THE COLOURS OF PRIDE FLAGS AND I JUST NEEDED TO GET THAT OUT THERE THANK YOU.
> 
> Also, underrated power trio: Keith, Allura and Shay.


	22. Chapter 22

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**SoftEmo:** I'm too gay for this shit

 **Aphrodite:** Same

 **SoftEmo:** fuck wrong chat

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh?

 **NewRichKid:** Babe why

 **SoftEmo:** It was an accident!

 **[Aphrodite** has changed  **SoftEmo** 's username to  **Kogayne]**

 **Kogayne:** Original.

 **Aphrodite:** :)

 **[Aphrodite** has changed  **Takashit** 's username to  **Shirogayne]**

 **Shirogayne:** I thought you didn't notice me

 **NewRichKid:** *Whispers* Brogaynes

 **PidgeonLord:** FUCK

 **Aphrodite:** Guess it runs in the family

 **Kogayne:** ...........

 **NewRichKid:** You okay?

 **Kogayne:** Yeah, just tired that's all

 **PidgeonLord:** It's 2pm

 **NewRichKid:** Want me to come to your room?

 **Kogayne:** mh

 **[NewRichKid** has gone offline **]**

 **Shirogayne:** What's that about?

 **Aphrodite:** ..... I don't know

 **PidgeonLord:** It's Keith and Lance, we'll never know what they're up to

 **Kogayne:** Hey! There are someth

 **[Kogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **Aphrodite:** Okay what the fuck

 **PidgeonLord:** That certainly is quite peculiar

 **Aphrodite:** Word of the day?

 **PidgeonLord:** Yup

 **Aphrodite:** Nice

 **Shirogayne:** I just walked past Keith's room and I heard one of them whisper 'Want me to keep going?' and frankly i'm to scared to confront them

 **Aphrodite:** OH MY GOD THEY ARE NOT

 **PidgeonLord:** THEY BETTER NOT BE

 **PidgeonLord:** I'VE GOT MONEY ON THE LINE THEY HAVE TO WAIT TIL NEXT MONTH

 **Shirogayne:** Are you seriously betting on my brother's.... 'Personal' life

 **PidgeonLord:** Yeah, with your fiancé

 **MemeHolt:** OH FUCK OFF PIDGE

 **Shirogayne:** MATTHEW ROSÁ HOLT I AM DISSAPOINTED

 **MemeHolt:** ........ Sorry daddy

 **MemeHolt:** Wait fuck.

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

 **Aphrodite:** I'm totally not taking screenshots for blackmail haha nope

 **MemeHolt:** Oh fuck off Triple A

 **Aphrodite:** How 'bout you go fuck off with your daddy, huh?

 **[Shirogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **MemeHolt:** I officially hate you

 **Aphrodite:** Aw, no you don't

 **MemeHolt:** Shit, u rite

 **MemeHolt:** I despise you.

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** >  **Kogayne]**

 **NewRichKid:** Where do you keep your spare blankets?

 **Kogayne:** Closet opposite the living room

 **NewRichKid:** Ah, thanks.

 **NewRichKid:** ...... Which one is the living room?

 **Kogayne:** Seriously?

 **NewRichKid:** It's a big house! And as far as i'm concerned you have at least 3 living rooms

 **Kogayne:** The one with the fireplace

 **NewRichKid:** Ah, okay.

 **NewRichKid:** You feeling any better?

 **Kogayne:** I think so.

 **Kogayne:** I think i'll feel even better in the fort though ^.^

 **NewRichKid:** I'm just getting the extra pillows and blankets now

 **Kogayne:** (＾▽＾)

 **NewRichKid:** <3

* * *

 

 **[Shirogayne** >  **NewRichKid]**

 **Shirogayne:** Did you just take all the blankets from the closet?

 **NewRichKid:** Um, and if I did?

 **Shirogayne:** What're they for?

 **NewRichKid:** They're for Keith

 **Shirogayne:** ?

 **NewRichKid:** He wasn't feeling to good earlier so I built him a pillow fort and made him into a happy lil sushi roll

 **NewRichKid: [** Image attached **]**

 **Shirogayne:** Oh.

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah. But dios mios look at his face he looks so happy and adorable i love him so much omg

 **Shirogayne:** I'm glad you're looking after him Lance

 **NewRichKid:** Thanks Shiro.

 **NewRichKid:** I honestly feel so lucky to even just have him in my life

 **NewRichKid:** I don't think i've ever been this happy with someone before

 **Shirogayne:** I hope you've found your someone like I found mine

 **NewRichKid** **:** I hope so to..

 **NewRichKid:** And hey, good luck to you and Matt

 **Shirogayne:** Good luck to you and Keith

 **[Shirogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **[NewRichKid** has gone offline **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to write so here, take this.
> 
> It's almost 2AM as i'm posting this and i've gotta be in school tomorrow so i'll probably regret posting this in the morning but.... Here we are.
> 
> But now i'm gonna sleep


	23. Chapter 23

**[NewRichKid** >  **Kogayne]**

 **NewRichKid:** Baaaaabe

 **NewRichKid:** I'm bored :/

 **Kogayne:** Then do something?

 **NewRichKid:** I wanna do something with youuuuuuuuuu

 **Kogayne:** Lance i'm busy right now.

 **NewRichKid:** Doing what? (ΦωΦ)

 **Kogayne:** Stuff

 **NewRichKid:** Can I be stuff?

 **Kogayne:** Lance hoyl shit yuo cant just say stuff likee that

 **NewRichKid:** Is somebody getting flustered~?

 **Kogayne:** I hate you

 **NewRichKid:** No u don't

 **Kogayne:** Yeah, that's the problem

 **NewRichKid:** Ouch.

 **NewRichKid:** But anyway, we should go dancing! (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

 **Kogayne:** Dancing? Really?

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah!

 **NewRichKid:** None of that fancy ass ballroom shit but like, freestyle, y'know?

 **Kogayne:** Yeah, I do know. That's why I don't wanna do it.

 **NewRichKid:** Keeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (╥_╥)

 **NewRichKid:** C'mon! i used to be a great choreographer back in high school!

 **Kogayne:** No.

 **NewRichKid:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Kogayne:** Why do you even want to go dancing of all things

 **NewRichKid:** Well... You've been kinda tense lately and i remember i used to go to this dance studio when i was pretty stressed and it helped me unwind easily and yeah

 **Kogayne:** Aw, Lance

 **NewRichKid:** Whatever i was hoping to get away with it without you knowing but uh, if you don't wanna go thats fine its your choice

 **Kogayne:** Get ready, we're leaving in an hour

 **NewRichKid:** Wait seriously?

 **Kogayne:** Seriously.

 **NewRichKid:**  (*≧∀≦*)

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Shirogayne:** Those boys need to start telling us when they're leaving

 **Aphrodite:** They left?

 **Shirogayne:** Exactly

 **MemeHolt:** Just ask Pidge to dowload a program on your phone and you'll be able to track them

 **Shirogayne:** Um, excuse me?

 **MemeHolt:** I mean, nothing

 **Aphrodite:** Pidge tracks people??????????

 **PidgeonLord:** Indeed I do my sweet Allura

 **Aphrodite:** HOW THE SHIT DID YOU GET INTO THIS GC!?!?!?!?!?

 **Shirogayne:** You aren't even listed as a member of the gc??? wtf????

 **PidgeonLord:** Did you guys know how easy it is to hack into these groupchats?

 **PidgeonLord:** Seriously the on this thing firewall could be hacked by a kindergardener

 **MemeHolt:** 'Sup Pidge. How're Hunay doing?

 **Shirogayne:** Hunay?

 **PidgeonLord:** Shay's being doing weird stuff with coffee? Idk maybe it's another craving thing like the marshmellows

 **Aphrodite:** What kinda weird stuff with coffee?

 **PidgeonLord:** Idk. She's been, and I quote, "Making her own syrups"???

 **PidgeonLord:** But then there's Hunk who's silenty stressing out and i'm pretty sure I saw a grey hair on his head

 **MemeHolt:** Ah, I remember when Shiro turned grey

 **Shirogayne:** Bitch I dyed it this way

 **Aphrodite:** Wait so the hair floof is intentional?

 **Shirogayne:** Yes?

 **Aphrodite:** Omg you poor thing

 **Aphrodite:** We need to buy you a sense of style

 **MemeHolt:** HEY! 'Kashi's hair floof is loved and appreciated thank you very much

 **PidgeonLord:** It's about as appreciated as Shiro's actions pre-Klance

 **Aphrodite:** OH SHIT

 **MemeHolt:** I..... Don't have a comeback for that

 **MemeHolt:** Damn

 **Shirogayne:** I hate you guys

 **MemeHolt:** D:

 **Shirogayne:** I hate you less than the others

 **MemeHolt:** :D

 **PidgeonLord:** You guys don't know the full story, do you?

 **Aphrodite:** If there was more than the Lotor thing then no?

 **Shirogayne:** Pidge I swear to fuck

 **PidgeonLord:** Nah, I won't tell you guys today

 **PidgeonLord:**   _But if he makes one wrong move you guys tell me and i'm going to the groupchat with this shit._

 **Aphrodite:** Gotcha, Shiro's gotta be on his best behaviour for the rest of his life

 **MemeHolt:** Except at night time ;P

 **[PidgeonLord** has gone offline **]**

 **[Aphrodite** has gone offline **]**

 **Shirogayne:** This is why none of our friends like us.

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** > **Shirogayne]**

 **NewRichKid:** Hey can you get an ice pack for Keith when he gets in?

 **Shirogayne:** What the fuck did you do to him

 **NewRichKid:** I didn't do anything! This lil shit overestimated himself when we were out dancing and bruised his hip

 **Shirogayne:** Oh

 **Shirogayne:** You got Keith to dance

 **NewRichKid: [** Video attached **]**

 **NewRichKid:** Don't tell him about this

 **Shirogayne:** ......

 **Shirogayne:** Thanks for the blackmail

 **NewRichKid:** I gotta do smth to get the sibling's blessing

 **Shirogayne:**  d(-_- )  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote within the span of an hour ;-; it's probably so shitty  
> (Shameful self-promotion ahead)
> 
> And hey! If y'all like ABO aus but are tired of ABO smut you should totally check out my other fic 'But aren't you. . .?'  
> It's basically an au where Keith is an Omega but everyone thinks he's an Alpha and Keith is in love with Lance but Lance is a dumbfuck and doesn't realise and all that shit. No real angst, only fluff and pining.  
> However this fic is only a 'backburner' fic meaning it won't be updated as often as this one is. I'll strive for at least a chapter every 2 weeks but.... Eh. Some of y'all know how long it took me to write TBOAB


	24. Chapter 24

**[NewRichKid** >  **Lotwhore]**

 **NewRichKid:** Long story short, pretty sure Allura practically adopted me at one point

 **Lotwhore:** Still not sure on how that happened but.... Good for you?

 **NewRichKid:** are u kidding me Allura has 0% sense of responsibilty i could have died

 **Lotwhore:** but did you die?

 **NewRichKid:** shit u rite

 **NewRichKid:** Also, may i enquire the name change my dear friend?

 **Lotwhore:** Yes you may, but beware it is a story that musn't be repeated

 **NewRichKid:** My lips are sealed

 **Lotwhore:** My friends are dickbags

 **NewRichKid:** Ah.

 **Lotwhore:** You have  _one_ one night stand with a guy and BOOM

 **NewRichKid:** That sucks

 **NewRichKid:** Was it a one night stand or.... Something more? *Wiggles eyebrows*

 **Lotwhore:** Perv

 **Lotwhore:** I mean... I texted his number and he didn't give me a fake

 **NewRichKid:** :D

 **NewRichKid:** So, what's his name? Age? job?

 **Lotwhore:** We met at a bar as if I'd ask what he does for a living

 **Lotwhore:** His name's Rolo and he's 26

 **Lotwhore:** Also he's v handsome??? Honestly he could probably pick me up and snap me in half

 **NewRichKid:** Daaaaammmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **NewRichKid:** Send me a pic after your date

 **Lotwhore:** Aren't you in a relationship already?

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah this is to see if Keith is settling for me when there's other hotter guys out there

 **Lotwhore:** Don't... Put yourself down like that?

 **Lotwhore:** Keith's lucky to have you

 **Lotwhore:** I'm not good at comforting people but, you're good man. You're good.

 **NewRichKid:** Thanks dude.

* * *

 

 **[Shirogayne** has added  **PidgeonLord** ,  **MemeHolt** ,  **Aphrodite** ,  **MarShayllows** , and  **TheWholeSomeone** to  **Who is Lance texting?]**

 **Aphrodite:** Not me

 **MarShayllows:** Not me

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Nuh uh

 **MemeHolt:** nope

 **PidgeonLord:** Not me either?

 **PidgeonLord:** Maybe he's texting Keith?

 **Shirogayne:** Keith has barely picked up his phone all day

 **Aphrodite:** Have you maybe considered the posibility that Lance has other friends

 **PidgeonLord:** No he doesn't

 **MarShayllows:** Yeah no sorry

 **TheWholeSomeone:** I've known that boy since we were in diapers I know every single friend he's made in his life and he has kept in contact with exactly six (6) of them + one (1) boyfriend

 **MemeHolt:** So.... Who is he texting?

 **MarShayllows:** Coran?

 **Aphrodite:** Coran's offline.

 **PidgeonLord:** Looks to me Shiro that you're crossing some lines with privacy...

 **Shirogayne:** Sounds to me like i'm looking out for the safety of my brother's boyfriend since he might be speaking to someone dangerous that he's not told any of us about

 **MemeHolt:** Maybe he told Keith about this person?

 **Aphrodite:** Yeah, add Keith here!

 **MarShayllows:** Keith probably knows tbh

 **[Shirogayne** has added  **Kogayne** to  **Who is Lance texting?]**

 **Kogayne:** What. The. Shit.

 **MemeHolt:** Lance isn't texting any of us and we're kinda worried that he's talking to dangerous people

 **Kogayne:** Oh okay.

 **Shirogayne:** Aren't you at least a bit jealous/curious of who he's texting?

 **Kogayne:** 1) I'm not jealous because I trust Lance and I don't believe that he'd cheat on me. Also he's allowed to have his own personal life and talk to people I don't know. 

 **Kogayne:** 2) I already know who he's texting and honestly it's nbd

 **PidgeonLord:** Told you he'd know

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Who's he texting?

 **Kogayne:** Lotor

 **Shirogayne:** Lotor? As in my co-worker Lotor? The Lotor i tried to set you up with Lotor?

 **MarShayllows:** You what.

 **Kogayne:** Yeah, apparently after that happened Lance somehow got his number and started ranting at him like 'Keith's mine! You can't have him!' and all that shit. Turned out Lotor wasn't a dick about it and he and Lance have this weird 'friendship'

 **Aphrodite:** Oh.

 **Kogayne:** Y'know, y'all need to have a little more faith in Lance.

 **Kogayne:** He ain't dumb and he ain't a cheat

 **Kogayne:** Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell my beloved boyfriend that at least someone here trusts him 

 **[Kogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **PidgeonLord:** .....

 **MarShayllows:** ......

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ......

 **Aphrodite:** ......

 **MemeHolt:** .....

 **Shirogayne:** ......

* * *

 

**[WHO WANT'S A LANCE?!]**

**NigelThorberry:** I'm sensing alot of tension here

 **TheWholeSomeone:** We don't wanna talk about it

 **NewRichKid:** Talk about what?

 **MarShayllows:** Nothing, it was stupid

 **NewRichKid:** Were you guys fighting? Because honestly it's completely healthy to fight now and again, if your relationship was completely perfect then you'd be living a lie

 **PidgeonLord:** That was... Surprisingly deep

 **NewRichKid:** Was it?

 **MemeHolt:** Yeah man, you know I don't think we tell you how much we appreciate you enough

 **Aphrodite:** I agree, Lance you are a wonderful human being with whom I'd trust my life

 **Shirogayne:** I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, but you're alright

 **PidgeonLord:** I don't really do feelings but uhh... You're one of my closest friends and I really appreciate that I can always trust you with anything

 **MarShayllows:** I think I speak for both Hunk and I when I say we couldn't have chosen a better godfather for our kids

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ^ that and you're the best friend a guy can ask for

 **NigelThornberry:** Um, I appreciate your existance!

 **NewRichKid:** Wtf guys i'm crying??? hoyl shit i lovr you giys os muchh

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Same here buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i'm in England VLD season 5 will be on Netflix by around 2/3 AM for me.... So guess which bitch is waking up at 4AM on a friday just to watch it before school? :D
> 
> Also new ship: Lotlo - Lotor/Rolo (Or Rotor) (AKA the purple white haired beauties)
> 
> Oh and sorry about that last part I just have alot of feelings okay??? Lance deserves love, whether romantic or platonic!


	25. Chapter 25

**[Kogayne** >  **NewRichKid]**

 **Kogayne:** You know I love you, right?

 **NewRichKid:** Of course I do! I love you too  <3

 **Kogayne:** And you know I'd never keep (serious) secrets or lie to you about anything, yeah?

 **NewRichKid:** Keith what is this about?

 **Kogayne: [** X2 images attached **]**

 **Kogayne:** You deserved to know.

 **NewRichKid:** ...

 **NewRichKid:** When was this?

 **Kogayne:** About an hour ago, around when you where texting Lotor.

 **NewRichKid:** I can't believe this...

 **NewRichKid:** They don't trust me?

 **Kogayne:** I don't know if anything was discussed after that, I kinda left the groupchat

 **NewRichKid:** After what they said not even 20 minutes ago about how they appreciated me....

 **Kogayne:** Do you need sometime alone?

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah. I think I do. I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight

 **Kogayne:** That's fine. Just text me if you want/need anything

 **NewRichKid:** I will

 **NewRichKid:** Thanks for telling me.

 **Kogayne:** You deserved to know.

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**[NewRichKid** has left  **WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

 **PidgeonLord:** Whoa what?

 **Aphrodite:** ???

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Maybe it was an accident

 **MemeHolt:** Add him back in?

 **Kogayne:** Don't.

 **Shirogayne:** ?

 **Kogayne:** I sent Lance screenshots of the chat you guys made.

 **PidgeonLord:** And why would you do that!?

 **Kogayne:** Because he fucking deserved to know how toxic you guys were acting.

 **Kogayne:** If you didn't want Lance to know that maybe you should've considered what you guys were doing in the first place

 **Kogayne:** Lance is staying in his room tonight and he's turning his phone off. No body is going to fucking message him unless he messages you to (rightfully) scream at you

 **Kogayne:** Honestly, all these secrets aren't good. You guys need to fucking grow up and learn to tell the truth and face the goddamn consequences

 **MemeHolt:** ...

 **PidgeonLord:** ...

 **TheWholeSomeone:** ...

 **Shirogayne:** In that case... Before you and Lance were going out I had found Allura's phone and noticed Lance messaging her about his crush on you. I decided to open her phone and actively discourage him from trying to date you. I then continued to try and discourage the both of you from dating...

 **PidgeonLord:** I found out and held it over his head as blackmail instead of telling you guys....

 **Aphrodite:** I know you already know this but, I made a groupchat that focused on you guys getting together without taking specfically your feelings, Keith, into consideration

 **TheWholeSomeone:** We all distrusted Lance and then lead him into a false sense of security thinking there was mutual levels of trust, despite him trusting us more than we trusted him

 **MarShayllows:** I let this all happen....

 **Kogayne:** ... I'm glad you guys are at least being honest

 **Kogayne:** Lance and I kept our relationship a secret for awhile before telling anybody because we were scared about what you guys, mostly Shiro, would think. However we did this for our own safety as Shiro would have never let me date Lance.

 **Kogayne:** And listen, neither Lance nor I are gonna forgive you that easily. Of course, Lance is the largest victim here and I would understand if he didn't wanna talk to you guys again after this. And you can't do what Shiro did and apologise with a grand gesture. Lance needs time. Even i'm not going to talk to him tonight and I hope you guys understand how bad you've fucked up.

 **[Kogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **MemeHolt:** We're bad people aren't we...

 **Aphrodite:** I guess we are...

* * *

 

 **[NewRichKid** >  **Kogayne]**

 **NewRichKid:** Hey...

 **Kogayne:** Hey, you doing okay?

 **NewRichKid:** Yeah.

 **NewRichKid:** Can we... Stay in a hotel tonight?

 **Kogayne:** Of course.

 **Kogayne:** Do you wanna talk when we get there?

 **NewRichKid:** Kinda... Not really.

 **NewRichKid:** I just wanna talk with _you_ and y'know, communicate and shit

 **Kogayne:** I understand

 **Kogayne:** Do you want single beds?

 **NewRichKid:** No. We're not gonna get into a fight Keith. I just want to talk and establish some, for lack of a better word, rules

 **NewRichKid:** Like what you did earlier, if something's going on that you think I should know about, then tell me

 **Kogayne:** Of course! Lance there is nothing I would lie to you about

 **NewRichKid:** I know I just need to be reassured, you know?

 **Kogayne:** I understand

 **NewRichKid:** I love you

 **Kogayne:** I love you too.

* * *

 

The ride to the hotel was slightly uncomfortable. Lance was completely silent and kept a solem look on his face the entire time, however Keith couldn't blame him. He could barely imagine what was going through Lance's head right now. The couple checked in and made their way to the room they had booked not even an hour before. As soon as they got in they both sat on the bed side by side, tension still heavy in the air.

"Am I good enough?" Lance muttered, he probably didn't want Keith to hear, but he heard anyways. "I feel like, no matter how much I care about another person, i'll never be good enough to have even a little trust? I just-"

"Lance," Keith cut him off. Of course Keith wanted to listen to his boyfriend but he couldn't let him keep thinking like this. "I won't defend our friends because honestly, I can't. I have no idea what was going through their heads at the time but I also don't know what's going through your head. So i'm going to say this. I'm going to tell you that you're good enough. In fact, you're better than good enough. You're amazing, you're worth all the trust in the world and so much more. I love and trust you more than I trust my own brother right now.

"I can't understand why they'd treat you like that. After all the things you've done for them, after all the things you've done for me alone," Keith trailed off as he looked at Lance's face. His eyes were watering and he couldn't hold back the tears. Lance had turned to Keith so they could hug. Lance didn't pounce on Keith but he instead went extremely slow, as if, if they moved the were going to break.

" _Thank you_." Lance sobbed.

"Don't thank me for loving you silly," Keith tried to make light in this situation, knowling that Lance got uncomfortable and insecure when he was like this. "If anything you should be saying sorry for stealing my heart," Keith felt Lance's smile against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You doin' okay?" Keith asked as he stroked Lance's hair. It had been an at least two hours since they'd got to the hotel and the only real movement they had made was that they were laying on the bed with Lance's face still resting in the crook of Keith neck.

"I guess... I mean, I still feel betrayed but I've calmed down," Lance shrugged. Keith looked down at him.

"You're allowed to be mad Lance. Just because they're your friends doesn't mean that you can't be angry,"

"I know I just- Can we talk about that again later?" Lance asked. Keith nodded, he knew his boyfriend had to talk about this, but he wasn't going to force him to talk if he didn't want to.

"In that case, how about I tell you about that thing I was working on?" At that, Lance looked up at Keith with wide eyes. He nodded slightly. "Well you see, after you complained about me keeping you up all night with my texts, I was starting to wonder if I should get a job," Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Keith continued. "So I made this plan but I was going to need Allura's help for it, but I don't think I want her apart of the picture anymore... Anyway. I was going to open up a coffee shop,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I-" Keith paused. He shouldn't be distracting Lance. They needed to work through these problems. Distracting themselves would get them no where and-

 **[NewRichKid** >  **Kogayne]**

 **NewRichKid:** It's easier to text... Don't you think?

Keith blinked as he stared at his phone. He then watched Lance typing out his next message.

 **NewRichKid:** It weird, kinda like there's no filter.

 **NewRichKid:** I can say what I want here and be confident about it

 **NewRichKid:** I know I look and sound confident in real life but... I don't always feel that way. You get me?

 **Kogayne:** Yeah...

 **NewRichKid:** Do you mind if i vent right now?

 **Kogayne:** Not at all. Do what you need to do.

 **NewRichKid:** I just... Except for you Shiro and Matt, i've known my friends almost my entire life. We all grew up together, me and Hunk especially. Hell, in high school Shay Pidge Hunk and I were called the Quad Squad. Allura was more of a family friend. I trusted these guys with everything, secrets, personal problems... All that shit

 **NewRichKid:** So I'm not that mad about the reason why they're talking about me like this, i'm just wondering for how long?

 **NewRichKid:** How many times have they expected me to turn around one day and just say, "I'm gonna be a real assbag today!"?

 **NewRichKid:** For Shiro and Matt's case, I haven't known them that long, it doesn't make what they did any better, but i'm not that mad at them because they don't know me like these guys do

 **NewRichKid:** They know me so well... So why can't they just trust me to stay commited?

 **NewRichKid:** They all know that i'm a loyal guy, sure I flirted alot but i'm not the kinda person who cheats

 **NewRichKid:** So why are you the  _only person_ who trusts me as much as I trust you?

 **NewRichKid:** I'd rant a bit more but you're really warm and it's making me kinda tired. Especially after crying

 **NewRichKid:** I'm sorry i'm such a mess

 **Kogayne:** You're not a mess Lance. You honestly need to take your own feelings into more consideration more often. Do you know how much of a godsend you are to me? I trust you with things I don't even trust my own blood with. Everytime I see you I know that it's gonna be a good day. I love you so fucking much that it hurts when you're not around. that's so cilché but it's true. I don't know what the fuck our friends are thinking because anyone who has you in their lives are so blessed

 **NewRichKid:** ....What did I do to deserve you?

 **Kogayne:** I ask myself the same question everyday.

 **Kogayne:** I love you Lance. And i'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what

 **NewRichKid:** I love you too,

 **NewRichKid:** Thank you.

~~~~~~~

Lance fell asleep not long after that. Keith only held him and wiped his tear-stained cheeks as he thought about their situation. Was Lance ever going to trust their friends again? Was  _Keith_? He didn't know. At this point Keith didn't want to step one foot inside his own house because he'd have to face the people who he thought supported both him and Lance.

Instead of worrying, Keith decided to talk it over tomorrow instead and fall asleep holding Lance, as if he were something precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh i'm probably writing this so wrong.  
> I can only understand so much what it's like to be in a toxic friendship from being an observer. I'm doing the best I can since I have talked to people who've been in toxic relationships (completely unrelated to the fic) but none of them were able to talk without having to stop so they didn't tear up.  
> I'll probably be editing these next few chapters alot in the future so if I am getting stuff wrong please tell me because while I do understand that it's a problem... I can only understand so much about the feelings involved in it. I want people to be able to understand and identify a toxic relationship. I know writing fanfiction won't spread the message across the world. But... It's a start


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been a whole month? I'm so sorry

It had been an entire month since anybody dared to speak on the groupchat. Everyone felt guiltier than the word guilty could even describe.

But now it's time to face their problems, like adults.

* * *

 

**[WHO WANTS A LANCE?!]**

**[Kogayne** has changed the groupchat name to  **Don't fuck up]**

 **[Kogayne** has added  **LanceM** to  **Don't fuck up]**

 **LanceM:** Hey guys.

 **MarShayllows:** Lance i'm so sorry I fucked up so bad and there's no excuse for everything that's happened and I honestly don't deserve forgiveness and I understand if you want to stop speaking to me or all of us but just know that words can't even describe how bad I feel and i just want you to know that we never meant to be that toxic we just wanted you to be safe and happy

 **LanceM:** Do you all feel like this?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** How could we not?

 **PidgeonLord:** Of course!

 **Shirogayne:** Lance we're so sorry

 **Aphrodite:** For everything

 **MemeHolt:** We didn't want to hurt you

 **NigelThornberry:** I'll be honest, I don't know what's happening but I'm sorry as well.

 **LanceM:** Then...

 **LanceM:** I forgive you

 **Kogayne:** What?

 **LanceM:** You all obviously feel horrible after what you did so, I forgive you guys

 **Kogayne:** Lance you can't just forgive them like that!

 **LanceM:** Why not?

 **Kogayne:** Because they hurt you! I don't think they fully understand what they put you through!

 **LanceM:** Keith it's  _fine_.

 **Kogayne:** I

 **Kogayne:** Okay.

 **LanceM:** Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap :)

 **[LanceM** has gone offline **]**

 **Kogayne:** If any of you guys ever  _dare_ do anything like that again then I won't fucking hestitate.

 **Aphrodite:** That's completely fair

 **PidgeonLord:** Absolutely fine

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Good.

* * *

 

 **[Lotwhore** > **LanceM]**

 **Lotwhore:** So you just accepted their apology? Like that?

 **LanceM:** What else am I supposed to do? Cut them out of my life?

 **Lotwhore:** Um,

 **Lotwhore:** Yes?????????

 **Lotwhore:** If any of my friends ever did that I'd be on the next plane to somewhere like Peru or some shit

 **LanceM:** Lotor, I've known these guys my whole life!

 **Lotwhore:** And they abused you like that?

 **Lotwhore:** Listen, i'm not a therapist but it sounds like you're repressing alot of stuff which is... not... good.

 **LanceM:** Ugh, you sound like Keith

 **Lotwhore:** Well it's because we're right. You can't just accept abusive people back into your life, its not healthy!

 **LanceM:** Shut the fuck up you can't tell me what i can and can't do you greasy ass nobody

 **LanceM:** Holy shit I'm sorry I really don't know where that came from!

 **Lotwhore:** No, do it again, please.

 **LanceM:** What? Do you get off on this shit or something?

 **Lotwhore:** No I... Just do it again

 **LanceM:** Okay...

 **LanceM:** Who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do? You tried to get with my boyfriend despite him being WAYYYYYYYYYYY younger than you, you absolute pervert! I'm so fucking tired of people telling me what to feel or what to do! It makes me fucking sick! I want to be able to do what I want to and that includes speaking to people who my friends don't know about! I want a personal life outside my main friend group! I want some goddamned TRUST

 **Lotwhore:** There we go.

 **Lotwhore:** Feel better?

 **LanceM:** .....A lot, actually.

 **Lotwhore:** I don't think you're over it yet. I think you need to tell them exactly how you feel.

 **LanceM:** Yeah...

 **LanceM:** One second

* * *

 

**[Don't fuck up]**

**[LanceM** has added  **Lotwhore** to  **Don't fuck up]**

 **Shirogayne:** Lotor?

 **Lotwhore:** 'Sup

 **MemeHolt:** ???

 **Lotwhore:** I think i'm here for emotional support

 **Kogayne:** Hey! That's my job!

 **Lotwhore:** You can have 40% credit for this

 **PidgeonLord:** credit for what

 **LanceM:** I'm so fucking sick and tired of all your bullshit guys. Am I not allowed to have other friends??? Am I not allowed a fucking personal life??? I just can't believe you'd fucking to that to me after all I've ever done for you guys. I trusted you all with secrets that I would've taken to the grave if I didn't know you but then you turn around and act like you need to control my life! It's sick! You can't tell me who I can and can't speak to and you shouldn't get suspicious of me! Do I not deserve an ounce of trust? After  _everything_ I've done for you guys? After ever little lie I've told for you? After every little secret I've kept? I know I said that I forgave you but I don't think I fully have but i'm not gonna go radio-silent for another month. Now you guys have to earn my trust back. I don't know how but you'll have to. If you still want me in your life

 **PidgeonLord:** ...

 **MemeHolt:** ...

 **Aphrodite:** ...

 **Kogayne:** *Applause*

 **Lotwhore:** It's what y'all deserve

 **PidgeonLord:** Did you tell him to say all that? Because that sounds controlling

 **Lotwhore:**   **[** Image attached **]**

 **Lotwhore:** This is the chat we had earlier. Now if you'll excuse me, I really shouldn't be here.

 **[Lotwhore** has left  **Don't fuck up]**

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Okay I don't know who that guy is but he's completely right, as is Lance. We can't control who he hangs out with or how he lives his life, that's Lance's decision. We shouldn't interfer.

 **LanceM:** Thank you. Now that I have that out of my system, can we go back to being normal? Please?

 **Shirogayne:** You can't just flip a switch and pretend everything's okay Lance.

 **LanceM:** Oh no I'm still mad and you guys still have to earn my trust again and all that shit but... I really missed having you guys as my friends and I wanna give you all a second chance to be better people. You all know exactly what you did wrong and I want you all to prove that to me. I know you aren't bad people, you just made some bad choices.

 **MarShayllows:** Lance you can't just accept us back into your life again

 **LanceM:** Watch me.

* * *

 

 **[Kogayne** >  **LanceM]**

 **Kogayne:**  You okay?

 **LanceM:** Yeah. Y'know I was being completely honest there right? I hated what they did but... I missed them, so bad.

 **Kogayne:** I know you did, but they didn't see what they did do you. I did.

 **Kogayne:** Don't you remember the sleepless nights? The ones where you'd wake up shaking and crying.

 **LanceM:** I do Keith, and I don't want to remember them.

 **LanceM:** I know what I'm doing seems wrong but just trust me Keith. I'll be okay

 **Kogayne:** You know I trust you Lance. I trust you with my life.

 **LanceM:** I know. Now get your fat ass in bed and cuddle me

 **Kogayne:** Do you think we should tell them we moved out or...?

 **LanceM:** Once they've proven that I can trust them, then I'll tell them where we live 

 **Kogayne:** Fine

 **LanceM:** <3

 **Kogayne:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: If you're in a toxic friendship in any sort of way, do everything you can to get out of it (Or bring it up to your friends as long as you know they won't hurt you). They're mentally and emotionally destroying and can lead to anxiety, depression and trust issues depending on the situation. Possibly even paranoia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not seem like it, but I read every single comment I get on every single fic and let me just say thank you guys for being so patient with this fic and just... Ahhhhhh I can't even say how much I love you guys.  
> This isn't official but this fic might be ending soon. Now I don't know when 'soon' is but... Soon. 
> 
> ALSO I REALISED A LIL BIT AGO THAT THIS IS THE ONLY SYNESTHETIC!KEITH VOLTRON AU ON AO3 (Or at least one that's tagged) AND LEMME JUST SAY THAT Y'ALL NEED TO GET IN ON THIS SHIT

**[Don't fuck up]**

**LanceM:** So i've just been going through the chat history and I realised something

 **LanceM:** Did you guys not talk during the time I wasn't here?

 **PidgeonLord:** Well, no.

 **Aphrodite:** Not really.

 **LanceM:** Okay. Wow

 **LanceM:** Blahhhh forget i mentioned it

 **PidgeonLord:** Can I just ask one question?

 **LanceM:** Hit me.

 **PidgeonLord:** Did you quit Walmart?

 **LanceM:** Yeh

 **Aphrodite:** So you don't have a job rn?

 **Kogayne:** Lance don't you dare

 **LanceM:** But... Babe

 **Kogayne:** No.

 **PidgeonLord:** What is happening

 **Kogayne:** Stuff, and things

 **Shirogayne:** What kinds of stuff and things?

 **Kogayne:** Things and stuff

 **Aphrodite:** Oh my god

* * *

 

 **[Shirogayne** >  **Kogayne]**

 **Shirogayne:** Are you guys doing okay?

 **Kogayne:** Yeah, we're chill

 **Shirogayne:** I mean like, money and sleeping arrangements wise

 **Kogayne:** I know. And again, we're chill

 **Shirogayne:** I'm just worried that you guys have been gone a  _month_ and Lance left his job. If you guys need anything don't be afraid to text

 **Kogayne:** That's nice Shiro.

 **Kogayne:** But we're fine.

 **Kogayne:** Just because Lance left his job at walmart doesn't mean he doesn't have a job

 **Shirogayne:** Okay but, what about where you're staying?

 **Kogayne:** Listen, i'm not gonna tell you exactly where we're staying but Lance and I have moved out.

 **Kogayne:** We both agreed that we aren't going to tell anyone where we lived until we can trust you guys as our friends again

 **Shirogayne:** Keith, i'm your brother

 **Kogayne:** And as a brother, you should know to respect my privacy and personal life

 **Shirogayne:** Keith, you don't understand

 **Kogayne:** Oh no, I understand.

 **[Kogayne** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**Aphrodite:** Did you talk to Keith?

 **Shirogayne:** yeah, but he's not listening.

 **MemeHolt:** Well we did do a pretty shitty thing

 **Aphrodite:** True, Keith has every right to not want to talk to us right now

 **Aphrodite:** Lance may have 'forgiven' us but we all know that Keith holds a pretty bad grudge

 **Shirogayne:** Yeah, sorry Krolia. 

 **KroliaKogane:** It's fine. I'll continue to search for him myself.

* * *

 

 **[LanceM** has added  **Kogayne** and  **Lotwhore** to  **Lance Support Group (LSG)]**

 **Kogayne:** Are you okay?

 **Kogayne:** Did something happen???????

 **Kogayne:** Do I need to come upstairs??????????????

 **LanceM:** Calm down Keith i'm fine

 **Lotwhore:** Then why the support group?

 **LanceM:** For when I'm not fine

 **Lotwhore:** ????????????

 **Lotwhore:** Why am I here? Isn't it your boyfriend's job for when you're sad?

 **LanceM:** Keith's busy doing stuff

 **LanceM:** And sadly, I am not stuff

 **Lotwhore:** I'm not here to do couples counsiling

 **Kogayne:** Good. 'Cause we don't need it.

 **Lotwhore:** You do know that even the most healthiest of couples benefit from counsiling as it offers greater room for communication and more honest sharing of thoughts and feelings.

 **Kogayne:** You do know that I really wanna stick my foot up your ass

 **LanceM:** Keith!

 **Lotwhore:** Is this about the whole 'I wanted to date you thing'? Because just know that I am COMPLETELY over that

 **Kogayne:** No... I'm sorry. I've been kinda stressed lately with this whole café project and then I've got my brother riding my ass

 **Lotwhore:** Sounds harsh

 **Lotwhore:** If you ever need any help with it i'm down.

 **Kogayne:** No, it's fine

 **LanceM:** Thats it im coming downstairs

 **Kogayne:** What? No Lance I'm fine

 **LanceM:** Hmmm. No you're not.

* * *

 

**[4 broke af mofos]**

**LanceM:** Been awhile since this chat has been used. Huh?

 **MarShayllows:** Yeah. I guess it has.

 **LanceM:** Anyway, i need your guys advice

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Really?

 **LanceM:** Yeah.

 **LanceM:** Keith's been pretty stressed lately but he won't let me help him! I've tried talking to him but it's not helping. 

 **PidgeonLord:** Fuck him

 **MarShayllows:** WHOA

 **TheWholeSomeone:** READ THE NAME PIDGE.

 **PidgeonLord:** What? Keith's sexually frustrated. I thought that was obvious.

 **PidgeonLord:** Unless you guys have already fucked?

 **LanceM:** Well, uh no.

 **PidgeonLord:** Then fuck him!

 **MarShayllows:** How do you know that Keith is sexually frustrated?

 **PidgeonLord:** He's been sexually frustrated for five years and hasn't had a boyfriend in all that time. (Not including Lance)

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Pidge! You do know that for couples sex is a very intimate act. Also, some couples don't even have sex!!!

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Heck, Keith may not even like sex! He might just be regularly stressed

 **PidgeonLord:** Just, bring up the idea of sex. If he says no, then don't do it. And if you're uncomfortable, then don't do it

 **MarShayllows:** Consent is the most important thing. From both parties

 **LanceM:** Listen, I'm down to fuck Keith, or to him fucking me. I'm not picky

 **[TheWholeSomeone** has gone offline **]**

 **LanceM:** But what if he doesn't want to and it makes things awkward

 **MarShayllows:** Trust me, it won't make things awkward.

 **MarShayllows:** But knowing Keith, you are gonna have to be blunt about it

 **PidgeonLord:** Oh God I remember that you had to literally drop hints for  _weeks_

 **MarShayllows:** Yup.

 **MarShayllows:** But still remember! Consent and Communication are the most important things

 **LanceM:** Okay then, guess I'll go talk to Keith

 **PidgeonLord:** GO GET 'EM BOI! FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT!

 **[LanceM** has gone offline **]**

 **MarShayllows:** This is why people don't take you seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna complain to me about bullshit? Here:   
>  https://wolfettethedemon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Btw, I know it looks like it's leading to it but uh, I don't write smut. BUT I WILL WRITE ABOUT THE CONSENT AND COMMUNICATION BECAUSE THAT SHIT IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**[Shirogayne** >  **KroliaKogane]**

 **Shirogayne:** I'm sorry I couldn't help you find Keith

 **KroliaKogane:** It's fine Shiro. It'll just be a little extra work. Nothing that I'm not used to.

 **Shirogayne:** I know it's just...

 **Shirogayne:** It's entirely my fault that Keith left in the first place

 **Shirogayne:** I made the entire group suspicious of Lance which was just the last straw

 **Shirogayne:** I tried to control his personal life... I actively hated a stranger just because he liked Keith

 **KroliaKogane:** The past is in the past. If you can't move on from it you'll never see how the story ends.

 **Shirogayne:** Wow. Um, okay.

 **KroliaKogane:** Also may I ask, who is this Lance? And why did it cause Keith to leave?

 **Shirogayne:** Oh Lance is Keith's boyfriend

 **KroliaKogane:** My son has a boyfriend?

 **Shirogayne:** Yeah, do you have a problem with that?

 **KroliaKogane:** I AM SO PROUD OF HIM MY SMALL SON IS IN A RELATIONSHIP I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY

 **Shirogayne:** What?

 **KroliaKogane:** Koganes normally don't have a good romantic life

 **KroliaKogane:** BUT I AM SO PROUD OF MY SMALL BEAN OF A SON

 **KroliaKogane:** I MUST MEET HIS BOYFRIEND AT ONCE

 **Shirogayne:** Uh, maybe you should wait just a little while longer

 **Shirogayne:** I think that Keith is kinda stressed and now isn't the greatest time to find out that he's adopted

 **KroliaKogane:** You... Never told him?

 **Shirogayne:** Um, no?

 **KroliaKogane:** I specifically told your parents to never hide that from him.

 **Shirogayne:** I think... They wanted him to feel normal.

* * *

 

Lance fumbled with the hem of his shirt as he stood outside the main area of their apartment. God he was so nerveous. Why was he so nerveous? It's not like Lance was a virgin and was scared of sex. On the contrary! He had had sex before! A few girls, a few guys. There's no reason he should be so nerveous!

Slowly, Lance entered the living toom where Keith sat on the couch, his legs tucked under him, doing something on a tablet. Lance cautiously sat next to him, placing an arm around his neck, Keith's head then instictively fell to Lance's shoulder as he continued playing his game on the tablet. Okay, this was it. Lance was about to ask him. Okay, deep breaths.

"Hey Keith," Oh God his heart was pounding. His palms were so fucking sweaty - he was so fucking sweaty! How was Keith dealing with him right now? Keith gave a small hum of acknowledgement. "So we've been together for awhile now and I was wondering if, um, you, uhh, want to have sex?" Lance took a deep breath. He finally got it out. Of course the last part was rushed but - yeah.

Wait, Keith had tensed. Uh oh. That isn't good.

"D-do you want to?" Keith asked, lifting his head from Lance's shoulder to look him in the face. Bashfully, Lance instead looked at the floor.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," Lance answered and looked back at Keith whose expression was unreadable.

Keith tossed the tablet aside and placed his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Lance was there in an instant. "What? Hey, no, no. It's okay Keith! Like I said, we don't have to." Keith sighed lightly.

"I just, I don't think I'm...  _Ready_ for that," Keith explained. "Our relationship has gone kinda fast for me and I- I wanna start to go a bit slower. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah of course Keith!" Lance smiled at him, trying to reassure him. But then he felt his face all a little. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I've never been in a relationship before Lance! I wasn't sure how fast they're supposed to go," Keith mumbled the last part

"Babe! You're supposed to talk to me about those things!" Lance took Keith into his arms, causing him to laugh lightly. "Promise me you'll try and talk to me more?"

Keith looked at Lance fondly. "Promise Blue,"

Lance left a little peck on Keith's cheek. Lightening the mood in the room.

"Now, let's see if I can get Netflix to work,"

* * *

 

**[The Adults]**

**KroliaKogane:** May I ask a question?

 **Aphrodite:** Hit us with it Mama Kogane

 **MemeHolt:** You just did

 **KroliaKogane:** Whatever

 **KroliaKogane:** Does Keith have synesthesia?

 **MemeHolt:** Yeah, he does actually

 **Aphrodite:** How did you know?

 **KroliaKogane:** Well, I have it.

 **MemeHolt:** Seriously?! :O

 **MemeHolt:** Do you have the one where voices are colours too?????

 **KroliaKogane:** Yeah, I can also hear smells and taste feelings.

 **MemeHolt:** Whoa :OOOO

 **Aphrodite:** Wait, you can have multiple types at once?

 **KroliaKogane:** Yep, it's actually fairly common

 **MemeHolt:** I'm learning so much today :D

 **Aphrodite:** Aren't you meant to be teaching a class right now?

 **MemeHolt:** Oh shit.

 **KroliaKogane:** I'm going to pray for those poor children who have you as a teacher

 **Aphrodite:** omg you are keiths mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc I have school on monday and I. want. to. die.  
> Not to mention i've procrastinated ALL of my homework that was set for a two-week period until Sunday. HahahaHAHAHAHAHA kill me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all actually not know that Keith didn't know he was adopted??  
> It's right in the tags!  
> Keith and Shiro are adoptive siblings, But Keith doesn't know.

**[Shirogayne** has added  **KroliaKogane** ,  **MemeHolt** , **Aphrodite** ,  **MarShayllows** , **TheWholeSomeone** , and  **PidgeonLord** to  **Don't Tell Klance]**

 **PidgeonLord:** I thought we all agreed to not do shit like this again.

 **Aphrodite:** Trust us, this is completely different

 **MarShayllows:** Speaking of different, not to be rude but who is KroliaKogane???

 **Shirogayne:** Shes Keith's mom

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Wait so is she your step-mom or something?

 **KroliaKogane:** I have no blood relations to the Shirogane family

 **MarShayllows:** Wait so,

 **Shirogayne:** Keith was adopted

 **PidgeonLord:** WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS????

 **PidgeonLord:** DOES KEITH KNOW???

 **KroliaKogane:** Keith doesn't know yet, but I would like to meet my son soon

 **MarShayllows:** Not to repeat what has already been said but,

 **MarShayllows:** WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS???

 **MarShayllows:** AND WHY CAN'T LANCE KNOW??

 **MemeHolt:** Let's be honest, Lance would tell Keith in a heartbeat and we kinda want it to be a surprise

 **TheWholeSomeone:** So what? Are we going to throw a surprise party like 'SURPRISE YOU'RE ADOPTED AND ALMOST YOUR ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE!!!! YAY!' and then eat cake?

 **MemeHolt:** That's the best case scenario yeah

 **MemeHolt:** Speaking of cake, how's ours coming along?

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Really well actually! I just need to finalize the design and then actually make the cake which will take a few days. Oh btw neither of you are allergic to nuts are you?

 **MemeHolt:** If I was that'd be a BIG problem

 **Aphrodite:** Alright, let's focus again guys.

 **PidgeonLord:** So why are you telling us before you tell Keith?

 **KroliaKogane:** I want to know what kind of person my son is. I feel that I can't get an unbiased opinion off of the other three so I feel that his friends would be more brutally honest

 **PidgeonLord:** Keith is a dickbag but the kinda dickbag i'd trust with my life.

 **MemeHolt:** Accurate

 **Aphrodite:** How would you not get an unbiased opinion off of us??

 **KroliaKogane:** Well you all are practically related through Shiro

 **Aphrodite:** Uh, Matt counts i guess but I don't??

 **KroliaKogane:** You're not related to Shiro or Matt?

 **Aphrodite:** No??

 **KroliaKogane:** Then why are you living in their house?

 **Aphrodite:** BECAUSE I CAN!

 **MarShayllows:**   _Anyway_ ,

 **MarShayllows:** Keith is kinda... Difficult when you first meet him. But as soon as he warms up to you you realise he's just kinda a clueless mess.

 **TheWholeSomeone:** He won't admit it but he's a HUGE softie. But also kinda hot-headed and reckless

 **PidgeonLord:** You may not like the idea but I suggest asking Lance. He kinda knows Keith best at this point

 **Aphrodite:** That is true

 **TheWholeSomeone:** Yeah. I could tell you anything you need to know about Shay or Lance but Keith is still kinda a mystery to me

 **KroliaKogane:** Right then,

 **KroliaKogane:** What's his contact name?

 **PidgeonLord:** Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't just go contacting him with the username Krolia Kogane.

 **[PidgeonLord** has changed  **KroliaKogane** 's username to  **KroliaK]**

 **PidgeonLord:** That's better

 **KroliaK:** Thanks?

 **Shirogayne:** Lance's contact is LanceM

 **KroliaK:** Thank you.

* * *

 

 **[KroliaK** >  **LanceM]**

 **KroliaK:** Am I speaking to Lance?

 **LanceM:** Who is this? Who gave you my name?

 **KroliaK:** Please don't panic.

 **KroliaK:** Listen, you don't know me, but I know a bit about you.

 **LanceM:** Yeah 'cause that totally doesn't make me want to panic!

 **KroliaK:** You'll know me soon enough. But for now you'll just have to trust me

 **LanceM:** Sorry but if you don't tell me who you are in five minutes then i'm blocking you.

 **KroliaK:** I'm one of Keith's relatives.

 **LanceM:** Is that so? How are you related then?

 **KroliaK:** I'm his mother

 **LanceM:** Haha nice try. Keith's parents aren't with us anymore

 **KroliaK:** Ask Shiro! He'll tell you the whole story!

 **KroliaK:** He's the one who gave me your contact name

 **LanceM:** Okay, let's say i believe you. Why are you messaging me instead of your son?

 **KroliaK:** I want to know what kind of man my son is. Your friends say it is best to ask you as you seem to know him like no other.

 **LanceM:** Well I wouldn't say  _that_ , but I do know him pretty well.

 **KroliaK:** Just tell me, what kind of man is he? What do you think of him?

 **LanceM:** Keith? Well, if i'm honest I think he's one of the best things that has ever happened to me? I mean sure we have our fights from time to time but no relationship is truely perfect is it? And fights are healthy! Anyway, Keith may look self-assured and confident to others (which he is but not all the time), but sometimes he just needs to distance himself from others for a little while because sometimes it gets a bit too much.

 **LanceM:** He overthinks things, gets confused easily, doesn't really understand social cues all to well, but he's also so sweet, patient, caring, loving.

 **LanceM:** He's basically every positive adjective rolled into one and I love him... So much....

 **KroliaK:** Wow. Thank you.

 **KroliaK:** I'm glad my son is dating someone who thinks so highly of him

 **LanceM:** Oh, uh, thanks?

 **KroliaK:** May I ask another question?

 **LanceM:** Hit me.

 **KroliaK:** I want to be able to surprise Keith. Is there any chance you two may be able to tell me where you live so I can?

 **LanceM:** Oh uh,  _listen_.

 **LanceM:** I'd need validation from Shiro to find out if you actually are who you say you are first and uh, Keith and I are trying to keep our place secret because... Reasons.

 **LanceM:** But if you actually are Keith's mom then I might tell you. It depends

 **KroliaK:** Right, that's completely understandable. Sorry to bother you.

 **LanceM:** It's completely fine :)

* * *

 

 **[LanceM** >  **Shirogayne]**

 **LanceM:** Why the fuck didn't you tell Keith he was adopted????


	30. Chapter 30

**[LanceM** >  **Shirogayne]**

 **Shirogayne:** Lance it's not what you think

 **LanceM:** Uh-huh,

 **Shirogayne:** Just let me explain,

 **LanceM:** Uh, no

 **LanceM:** You've known Keith for almost his entire life (or his entire life i'm not sure) and you never took the opportunity to step him aside one day and tell him 'Hey, we're kinda not really related'? Didn't your parents ever do that? Now Keith has to find out when he's 23 and living a stable-ish life only to find out that the brother he's known for his whole life and the family he grew up with weren't really his family at all. NOT EVEN TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF STRESS HE'S BEEN UNDER LATELY AND NOW HIS BIRTH MOTHER HAS COME BACK LOOKING FOR HIM WITHOUT HIM EVEN BEING AWARE THAT HE STILL HAS A MOTHER OUT THERE.

 **Shirogayne:** Lance, I know how it looks but please it's not like that at all

 **Shirogayne:** I didn't think Krolia was ever going to actually come back

 **LanceM:** So you were just going to keep lying to Keith is that right?

 **Shirogayne:** Lance just, stop typing for a moment and let me explain everything.

 **Shirogayne:** When Krolia was 19 she was part of the US military and had been for about a year. However she also had a boyfriend who was also in the military well, apparently when they came back for a couple weeks they got... intimate and Krolia ended up getting pregnant. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to support or raise a child and so my parents (our families are pretty close) reached out to Krolia and said that they'd take care of her son. And well, I guess you kinda get the rest

 **LanceM:** Wow, that's... Alot.

 **LanceM:** But wait why haven't you told Keith now??

 **Shirogayne:** ...

 **Shirogayne:** When Keith was seventeen, about when my parents died and I was about to tell Keith that his parents were still out there, we got a letter in the mail.

 **Shirogayne:** It said that Keith's father was killed in action and Krolia was MIA

 **Shirogayne:** I don't think he could've handled it.

 **LanceM:** ...

* * *

 

**[Project Seascape]**

**Aphrodite:** What ever happened to this???

 **MarShayllows:** Oh yeah, I've got a bunch of recpies ready to go if you still need them?

 **Kogayne:** Okay listen you can't tell anyone (Except Lance) but it's still happening. I've been working on the actual Café for this past month and I think it's coming along okay

 **Kogayne:**   **[** X12 Images attached **]**

 **MarShayllows:** Oh my god

 **Aphrodite:** IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!

 **MarShayllows:** Oh my god i'm in love again.

 **Kogayne:** It's not that good but it's coming along

 **Aphrodite:** YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT FINISHED?

 **Kogayne:** No?

 **Aphrodite:** BUT IT LOOKS AMAZING!

 **MarShayllows:** How is it so modern yet so classic???

 **Kogayne:** Magic

 **Aphrodite:** Ask Lance, he probably knows.

 **[MarShayllows** has added  **LanceM** to  **Project Seascape]**

 **Kogayne:** Wait!

 **Kogayne:** Nevermind

 **LanceM:** Talk to you later guys. I'm gonna go.

 **[LanceM** has gone offline **]**

 **Aphrodite:** That was... Weird

 **[Kogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **MarShayllows:** Of course.

* * *

 

Keith rushed into the bedroom as soon as Lance had left the chat. It was unusual for him to leave a chat so suddenly. He found Lance hugging his knees while sat on the bed, staing at nothing but a blank space on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, instantly by Lance's side. Lance looked at him and blinked, as if only just registering the fact that he was there.

"Nothing's wrong," He obviously lied. "I'm fine," He smiled to try and prove his point. Keith could see past the bullshit.

"Lance," He said in a firm tone. He knew his boyfriend didn't really like to open up about things that bothered him, so he always had to give a push to make him stop holding things in.

Lance sighed. "Have you ever really wanted to tell someone something, and you know you should because it's important! But then again, you shouldn't even know about it before they do?"

Keith was extremely confused by Lance's question and just looked at him for further explination. He opened his mouth to start explaining but was interuppted by a knocking on the downstairs door. A loud knock. Keith didn't even flinch and kept loking at his boyfriend for an explination.

"You should get that," Lance commented.

"I'm not going any where 'til I know what's wrong with you," Keith's sympathy was practically forgotten as there was a louder knocking at their door. Hesitantly, Lance took Keith's hand in his own and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

"You should really go get that," He really didn't want to leave Lance like this. But he was giving him no other choice, really.

Reluctantly, he left the bedroom and started to make his way downstairs. Wondering both what was up with Lance and who the fuck was at the door. No one knocked at their door unless it was a delivery for the café downstairs; there were no deliveries left until next week. Quickly, Keith made his way down the stairs before the person could knock on their door again and he tried to catch a glimpse of them through the glass panel in the door, but he didn't recognise the figure.

He opened the door tentatively to see a buff femine figure standing before him. He literally had to look up at her so she must have been just about six foot something. Her dark hair was short and he was pretty sure that he saw some kind of rat's tail? And  _he_ was told he had bad hair. He was taken aback slightly when he noticed that her eyes were a similar colour to his, a strange blue, violet, grey combination. He focused so much on the colour he failed to recognise the relief and fondness in them. What he was most stricken back by, was the tone of her purple voice as she called out a word,

"Keith,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I USED TO BUT SCHOOL IS BEING A DICK AND IT'S BEEN MAKING BE EXAUSTED AND I BARELY HAVE TIME TO DO STUFF THAT I ENJOY LIKE WRITING THIS


	31. Not a Chapter

Hey guys

So I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't been updating this fic other than the fact that...

Right now I don't have the motivation for it.

Normally when I write a fic I have this feeling inside of me that compells me to write and I get to excited and jittery once the chapter is done. I kinda lost that feeling for this fic.

It's not that I hate the fic or that I lost my love for writing. It's just that when I open up a text document to write this it feels more like work than fun.

I'm not discontinuing this fic. I have never done that and I vow that I never will. (If you don't include the original version of this fic). It's just that some fics take alot longer to update than others...

I am still going to be updating other fics such as 'I wish I could hate you' and an upcoming oneshot related to a certain ABO universe ;)

But for now... This fic is on a hiatus which may last awhile.

I know how much you guys love this fic and I guess that's why I feel guilty that I have to write this. I know exactly where I have left this fic and I know you guys want to know what happens but I just can't.

I saw comments on the last chapter that were telling me to take care of myself and to take my time and I might just have to take that advice... But please understand that this 'time' will be longer than expected.

 

Thank you all so much for your love and support on this fic and I understand how frustrating it is to have a fic go on hiatus right when something big happens but trust me. Once I get my motivation back you'll be hit with the juciest chapter in this fic y'all will ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave comments like 'take your time!' and 'we'll be waiting!!'
> 
> I'd rather not cry bc of how amazing y'all are bc i do that enough already <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me because I know that you're probably really annoyed that this took so long especially after that cliffhanger and I just-
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> I also wanna apologize for this short chapter but it's currently 4:32am and I haven't slept properly in about 2 weeks :)

**[Shirogayne** >  **LanceM]**

 **Shirogayne:** Is Krolia there?

 **LanceM:** Yeah, she's talking with Keith on the couch now.

 **Shirogayne:** What're they saying?

 **LanceM:** Idk bitch I don't fucking eavesdrop on my boyfriend.

 **Shirogayne:** Okay, sure thats fair.

 **Shirogayne:** Do you wanna at least observe the situation?

 **LanceM:** if Keith wants me involved in this situation then I will get involved. In the meantime, I'm going to think of ways to help him de-stress.

 **LanceM:** I understand that he'll want some alone time to figure things out so that's exactly what I'm going to give to him

 **LanceM:** Once they're done I'm going to talk to Krolia to see if she delivered the news gently enough

 **Shirogayne:** Wow that's...  sweet of you Lance

 **LanceM:** I've gotta do what I can

* * *

 

"S-so what you're saying is that," Keith paused, the words heavy on his tongue. "You're my mom?"

"Yes." The woman in front of him nodded. "I had to give you up to the Shirogane family when you were so young. Gosh, you were just a few months old when I had to leave you."

The woman was looking down at her own clasped hands, a sad smile playing on her face. How could Keith trust her? She had abandoned him once, how could he not expect her to do it again? She  _left_ him to live a  _lie_. He wasn't part of the Shirogane family. Shiro wasn't his brother. The woman he had called mom his entire life was just a woman. Everything he knew about himself all came crumbling down in this moment.

"I understand that this is hard on you but-"

"I need a minute alone," Keith interrupted, looking her straight in the eyes. God, his chest was tightening wasn't it? Is his breathing getting shallower? "J-just to think this over."

The woman smiled softly. "Take all the time you need."

Once that was said he sprinted out the room and into the bedroom. He found Lance lay on the bed nonchalantly just doing something on his phone.

"Hey babe how'd the talk with-" Lance paused once he looked over the heavily-breathing, shaking figure of Keith. "Mierda, come here, shhh." Lance quickly rushed over to guide Keith to their bed, getting him comfortably sat down as fast as possible. "Okay, do you remember the breathing exercises?"

Keith shook his head.

"That's okay! I'll take you through them! Remember, in for three. One, two, three. Good! Now hold it, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Now let it out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Okay, that's good, couple more times now alright?"

Lance lead Keith through the breathing exercises at least five more times until he felt more stable. He slowly lowered Keith down to lay on the bed, making sure his head was elevated. Keith felt Lance's hand tucking his hair behind his ear until it moved downwards to the pulse point on his neck. Lance didn't move for a moment, counting the beats. After a moment Lance finally moved his hand away.

"Okay, so I'm going to get you a glass of water and some food now, alright?" Lance moved to get up but then looked back at Keith. "Um, Krolia is probably still in the living room. Do you want me to ask her to leave?"

"Please," Keith breathed out. Lance looked at him before leaving the room. God, why did Keith have to be such a mess? Why did he have to freak out at every single thing that happened in his life

Why did he have to be like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 was a shitwreck so here's a chapter of my most well received fic!
> 
> Also, don't take this as a 'this fic is coming back' chapter, because it's not. Due to the mental state I was in when I wrote this fic I feel that I'll need to pace myself properly. Rn I just need to get away from the shitshow that was the current 'LGBTQIA+ rep'
> 
> Also I wanna give you guys the Adashi content you deserve here but I can't just go back and edit the entire thing.


End file.
